Still The Same
by krynny su
Summary: Bella does not exist in this story! Buffy wants to move on after the events of "Chosen". She somehow ends up tracking a strange set of vampires on her way, unexpectedly meeting the 'youngest' sooner than she thinks. It's mostly from Buffy's POV
1. Since We Last Met

Chapter One: Introduction/Since We Last Met

Some of you dark "underground" creatures may know me as The Slayer. Legally, I'm Buffy Anne Summers. My small circle of friends and family know me as just Buffy. Hi. It's nice to meet you.

I've officially been slaying since I was fifteen years old and living in Los Angeles, CA with my mother, Joyce, and my father, Hank. Thanks to some handy monks, I also got a sister, Dawn, but we didn't realize that until much, much later.

After we shut down the Hellmouth two years ago, my friends and I had nowhere to go.

Since the "potentials", as we called them, now had all the power and training that we really could give them, they were all free to go back to whatever lives they had, if they still had them.

Faith,Robin and Andrew had started a journey around the world to seek out the rest of the slayers that we had created and train them in the necessary ways. Giles was making another attempt at going back to England and Willow wanted to return with him to speak to the Coven about her new-fangled role as a partial Goddess. I should also mention that wherever Willow goes, Kennedy, her new girlfriend and a new slayer, is sure to follow. Much to Giles' dismay, Xander also tagged along as well.

Dawn and I spent some time with our father in Los Angeles, but after two weeks of living with our new step-"mom", I decided it wasn't a place we wanted or needed to be. However, "Barbi" [our new step-"mom" also my father's former secretary] was just all too eager for us to come and stay and at the time, I thought it was better than staying with Angel at his newly acquired law firm/home with his lackeys.

Angel and I had gone through some major things together and at the end we, well, actually just he, decided that it would be better if we weren't anywhere near each other, much less "together". For the last three years, it worked out okay, only seeing each other when either of us deemed it absolutely necessary.

The last time I saw Angel was right before the battle with the First's army. Our time together then mostly consisted of a big hello kiss and him lying unconscious on the floor while I annihilated Caleb. After the annihilation, our time together consisted of Angel trying to determine what the status of mine and Spike's relations were and a whole speech about cookie-dough Buffy.

Considering that Spike had voluntarily traded his undead life to save humanity, he was still in a good light in my book and I had planned on him remaining that way. I didn't need Angel recalling the past when Spike was evil and dredging up the bad memories for me.

Another reason I decided for the stay with our father was Dawn. Lately, she had been talking more and more about going to England with Giles and Willow to study the accounts of past Watchers further. Dawn already had an active part in my slaying career as being my sister. She already got into enough trouble because of my chosen destiny; I didn't really feel comfortable adding "Watcher in training" to the vamps and demons of the world's list of reasons to kill her.

Though, after a rough two weeks of living with Hank and Barbi, I was very seriously considering letting her go.

She would be very well protected. Willow had the huge Goddess magic's working for her. Kennedy was a Slayer now. Giles had extraordinary a power in the magic's himself, not to mention the combat training of being a former Watcher.

Hahaha! Who am I kidding?

Giles usually got knocked out.

However, in my opinion, if Dawn wanted to be a Watcher, there was no one I'd rather have taught her the ways than Giles.

I fabricated a story for my father about Dawn being accepted to study overseas for the remainder of her school years and before I knew it, everybody was on a plane to London and I was alone.

Again.

How Typical.


	2. Starting A New Life Isn't That Easy!

_**Disclaimer: **__I, unfortunately, don't own Buffy, Angel or Twilight. They belong solely to the creative genius' that are Joss Whedon & Stephanie Meyer. Lucky bums! =]_

_I hope you enjoy! Read & review, if you please! I appreciate good, honest, constructive reviews as I am trying to improve my writing. "This sucks" or lines of that nature are not at all constructive, thanks!_

_P.S. This is from Buffy's POV. There is __**a lot**__ of sarcastic humour!_

Chapter 2: Starting A New Life…Isn't that easy.

I figured that I probably shouldn't linger in L.A. too much longer. Most of the vamps and demons in the area had definitely heard about the Hellmouth and the Slayer's involvement in shutting it down permanently. Considering I was already on an extensive number of hit lists, I thought it best to try and not provoke more trouble than I already had heading my way in the future.

Now, you might be saying to yourselves _"But Buffy! You're the Slayer! Surely you could handle it!" _To you I say, yes. Yes, I probably could. However, one of the greatest lessons I have learned in my time as the Slayer is that a careless Slayer is a dead Slayer.

Just ask the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of girls that died before I got stuck with the job.

Better to not provoke any trouble when the trouble can surely find you soon enough.

After what seemed pretty close to an hour of begging and pleading me to stay with him, Angel gave me a car from his rather large selection and a large cash deposit from deep down in the vaults of the offices to get my new life started.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." I responded truthfully. I really had no idea. "Giles kept mentioning something about a Hellmouth in Cleveland. Maybe they could use some help there."

Angel got a grave look on his face. I knew it well. "Angel, don't look so serious. I just got done with a seven-year battle defeating a Hellmouth. I'm not really going to go looking for another one so soon. At least not until I've had a proper vacation" I smiled.

He shook his head at me and then returned my smile, though his still had some serious undertones to it. "Just, wherever you go Buffy, be careful. Trouble tends to find you like a magnet."

At that I laughed. We hugged, a little too long for my tastes, and then I hopped into the car and sped off down the street. Quite literally.

Driving has never been my strong suit. After driving for what seemed to me like an eternity, I came upon a quaint little town somewhere in Northern California. It kind of seemed like one of those towns where the locals could tell you weren't a local and seethed at you for intruding through their town.

As soon as I stepped into the local diner to get some dinner, I knew I was right. There were about six people in the place total, all of them staring straight at me as I walked in. I looked away from the staring faces, walked to end of the counter and sat down. The waitress managed to stop staring at me long enough to come down and take my order. I sat on the stool flipping through a newspaper trying to decide where to go.

I was vaguely aware of someone sitting down next to me.

"Um, excuse me miss?"

I looked up to see an older man. He looked about close to the same age as Giles or my father. He was also wearing a uniform. A police uniform. Oh, great.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"You're new to town?"

Oh good. He was observant. "I'm just passing through." I responded.

"Where are you going? If you don't mind me asking."

Oh, even better. The exact question I didn't have the answer for. I quickly glanced down at the newspaper that I had previously been flipping through and named the first city I saw.

"Seattle"

He looked at me, disbelieving. "Seattle? Really? Again, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Seattle?"

Okay, now he was just getting annoying. I answered quickly as to avoid suspicion.

"Well, my little sister got accepted to study abroad in Europe and since I was her primary caretaker, a lot of my time has been freed up so I decided to take a little vacation along the West Coast and I happen to have a friend in Seattle, at the University."

Whatever, it was like a ¼ true.

"Ah. So if you're your sister's legal guardian, where are your parents?"

He was getting REAL annoying now. I raised my eyebrow and managed to give the most annoying look I could produce while eating a cheeseburger.

"Short story, my parent's divorced, my mother got sick, drew up a will and named me as my little sister's legal guardian, and then my mother died."

"What about your father?" he responded quickly.

Seriously. This guy was getting on every last nerve I had. "Ugly divorce. Not a stable father figure. He didn't want anything to do with any of us. His new wife's name is Barbi. Take your pick. Without sounding disrespectful, can I ask why I'm getting the third degree over my dinner?" I inquired.

He looked at me quizzically. The look on his face kind of reminded me of when I used to go to barkeep Willy for information. It was the look of _"Should I lie or just tell the truth?"_ I knew it well.

Whatever, I just wished he'd make up his mind already. "Well, I'll be quite honest with you, Miss. We're a little…sensitive to strangers moving through our town. Not too long ago, we had some strange folks take up residency here. After they settled in, a lot of odd things started happening," he said quietly.

Ahhh, so there were some monsters in town. Or, well, there had been some monsters in town, anyways. Hmm…how to ask about the "odd things" without arousing suspicion

"I see… What kind of odd things?" I asked nonchalantly.

He gave me another puzzled-bar-keep-Willy look. He lowered his voice again and took a deep breath. Oh good, a long story.

"A few cattle here and there came up missing. Stray dogs. We're always overpopulated with deer and elk, but even their numbers died down. It was just small numbers at first. Then after a few weeks, the numbers of the missing animals went higher and higher. A lot of farms had close to all of their herds disappear. After all this broke out, being the town Sheriff, I questioned the father of the strange family that had moved here. He was a doctor, his wife a homemaker. They had three adopted children of their own, two boys and a girl. The older son's fiancée lived with them, as did their daughter's boyfriend. So, one day, about three months ago, at the beginning of the summer, I went all the way up their _private residence_ in the mountains to ask some questions, like I said. I asked the doctor, honestly, why they had moved here. He had said that he had gotten a new job at a hospital in Seattle and the house that they had built wasn't quite ready to move into yet. The older son and his fiancée were taking up temporary residence with the family until after their wedding. The youngest son was starting at Seattle University in the fall, as were the daughter and her boyfriend. "

I had to interrupt here. The way he was telling the story, I was never going to find out anything more than missing cattle and some poor family's college plans. I needed to hear about if there were any missing people…but unfortunately, I couldn't think of a way to ask about missing people without sounding shady. So I settled for trying to get the great Sheriff of whatever this little rinky-dink town was, to leave me alone instead.

"Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt your story, Sheriff, but quite honestly, I don't really see what this all has to do with me. I'm not moving into your town, I'm really, honestly, just passing through. Scout's honor."

If you're imagining me saying that really sarcastic like, you're right. If you're also thinking, _"She probably shouldn't be getting lippy with him. He's a Sheriff"_, well, hey, if you had to endure this ridiculous, pointless, conversation, after being on the road for god knows how many hours, on an empty stomach, you'd be getting lippy too.

After my little sarcastic remark, he looked at me quite seriously. A few moments passed in silence.

"Well, Miss, honestly, I guess I'm just trying to decipher if you're with this strange family that passed through here a few months ago. I can't prove it, but I KNOW that all the problems this town had with their livestock had something to do with them. As Sheriff, I'm not about to let our town go through something so traumatic again."

I barely resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Did he really just say "traumatic"? Oh, wow. I didn't realize that losing a few cows and some deer qualified as "traumatic".

I usually thought things like finding your mother's dead body and being ripped out of Heaven after dying, for the second time might I add, counted as traumatic. Wow, I guess he taught me.

As I think about this, I'm still resisting the urge to burst out laughing.

So, barely suppressing my fits of giggles, I managed to choke out something similar to "Well, I'm very sorry for your town's loss, but I'm on my own. As I said."

He apparently didn't believe me. No, really. He told me so.

"I don't believe you. I know you're with the Cullen's! I mean, you look nothing like them, but this isn't a coincidence!" He was raising his voice now.

I was still resisting the urge to laugh in his face and walk away.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sheriff, but I don't know the Cullen's. Quite honestly, I've never even heard of them."

"Of course you don't know the Cullen's. That's what every criminal says."

Okay, he was seriously not making any sense at this point. "No, I really don't know them."

"Tell me your name."

Oh great. Knowing my luck, he would go back to his little itty-bitty police station and run my name and the burning-down-the-gym incident, plus a few other… "mishaps", would pop up.

What the hell, I could get away fast if I had to.

"Buffy Summers, nice to meet you."

Don't worry, I was sarcastic.

"You're lying! You're a Cullen! I know it! I mean, of course, you look nothing like them. You have color in your skin. And they were all so pale that they were almost white…and their eyes. Their eyes changed. From gold to black…"

At this, he threw his face into his hands.

Pale skin? Ahhh. My friends, the vampires.

"Well, you see, I'm quite tan. No pale skin here."

I really had to get out of there. I took some money out of my pocket and threw it on the counter. I didn't really care how much I over/under tipped the waitress, I really just wanted to get out of this ridiculous place. I told the Sheriff one more time how sorry I was for the loss that his town recently went through, barely managing to suppress more giggles, and thanked him for his time.

I hopped back into the car and sped out of that crazy town as fast as possible.


	3. Change Is Okay In Small Doses

_**Disclaimer: **__I, unfortunately, don't own Buffy, Angel or Twilight. They belong solely to the creative genius' that are Joss Whedon & Stephanie Meyer. Lucky bums! =]_

_I hope you enjoy! Read & review, if you please! I appreciate good, honest, constructive reviews as I am trying to improve my writing. "This sucks" or lines of that nature are not at all constructive, thanks!_

_P.S. This is from Buffy's POV. There is __**a lot**__ of sarcastic humour!_

Chapter 3: Change. . .Is okay in small doses.

After I had been driving long enough to clear out my head, I realized that I, in fact, did anger another police officer, even if he was just a nothing itty bitty Sheriff, in a two-bit town, in Northern California. If he really was crazy enough, and trust me, I'm pretty sure he was, he could have called in my name to the state police and every surrounding town's police officers.

Thinking back, the smartest thing I probably could have done was make up a fake name. However, I didn't think of that at that time. I decided that, to be safe, I was going to need a change. And quick. I got off of the free way at the first exit that I felt was far enough away from that town, which just so happened to be just over the Oregon border, and pulled into the first drug store I saw.

I bought a box of brunette hair dye and some sunglasses.

The sunglasses are cliché, I know. I realized it, thanks.

It was getting late and I was getting tired of driving so I pulled into the little tiny motel that was a few buildings down from the drug store. I walked into the front office and was immediately creeped out.

That's saying a lot for me.

The office was small and it smelled bad. I'm not sure what the smell was. It was very dirty and dusty. The guy that was sitting behind the counter looked like someone that you would see on a _Dateline_ or _20-20_ special about predators.

I kid you not; the first words out of his mouth were "Hello, beautiful, would you like a room?"

No, I'm just in your seedy motel, checking out the sights at 11:30pm. A real Einstein, he was.

Instead of going my normal route of sarcasm, I just replied with a tiny "Yes, please."

He continued to offer up some of his so-called "charm". I ignored him the best that I could. He insisted on walking me to my room, which I'm almost positive was code for _"And when we get to your door, I'll push you in and attempt an assault"_

For his sake, I declined. I really didn't want to abuse my strength if I didn't have to, no matter how much his stupidity was testing me.

As soon as I shut the door to my room, I locked every lock on it _[there was about four, talk about security]_ and shut the blinds. The room was a little bit better than the disgusting office, but not by much. The bed looked like it was from about 1975, with its bright yellow and lime green bedspread. The walls were dark wood paneling. It was definitely from 1975.

I walked in to investigate the bathroom. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. I quickly got to work dying my hair. After that was done, I walked back into the room and pulled back the bedspread. I tried to block out of all the disgusting things that were running through my mind about the room and fell asleep quickly, due to exhaustion.

I awoke early the next morning, showering and getting ready as quickly as possible. I really just wanted to be out of this shady place and get back on the road. My creepy front deskman wasn't in his office; the door was locked up tight. I hung the key on the door and drove back towards the free way.

After driving for more or less the whole day, I ended up in another random town, this one just over the Washington state border.

Also, it had started to rain. How surprising. More sarcasm, I know.

At least this town was a bit more welcoming than the last few I had been in. I found a hotel that was a lot nicer than my previous one and checked in. I hopped into bed pretty much as soon as I walked through the door to the room.

As I lay there, waiting for sleep, I decided that once I got to Seattle, I was going to find the Cullen's and see what kind of threat they posed, if any.

The Great Sheriff of Insanity, or GSI, [_That's my new nickname for him, haha!_] had only mentioned about animals disappearing, nothing of any humans.

In my book of slayer-ness, as long as you're not eating people, you're okay with me.

After that, I drifted off in to another exhausted slumber.


	4. It's Always Raining In Seattle

_Sorry for the long wait & Short chapter! Summer's here and work has gotten really busy! I'll try to update a lot sooner! =]_

It's Always Raining in Seattle

I awoke early the next morning, showered and checked out of the hotel. After another super long day of driving, I finally arrived in Seattle. It was still raining. Of course. I found a nice hotel and set up shop. I sat on the bed wondering what to do next. I was finally in Seattle…so check that off the list. Now as for the next plan…

I sat for close to an hour trying to think of how I could find the Cullen's. To no avail. Thinking back, I've never been the brains of the gang. I'm the muscle, definitely. The heroine. The comedy, Xander. The drama, Cordelia. The damsel-in-distress, Dawn. The rebel, Faith. The pansy, Wesley. The heartbreaker, Angel. The crazy, unlikely hero, Spike. The brains….Willow…and Giles. I knew what I was going to have to do. I didn't want to do it, but I was going to have to. I had no real other choice. I was going to have to call Giles and ask for guidance.

It's not like I hadn't called since we had all parted ways. I called a few times to check on Dawn, of course, but this was obviously different. I wanted Giles [and everybody else] to think that I could take care of myself, which I could, physically.

I sat staring at my phone, debating, for at least another thirty minutes before I finally just picked it up and dialed. It rang and rang. And rang. And rang. By the tenth or eleventh ring, I was mentally making out a plan to fly to England when Giles finally answered.

"Buffy, do you have any idea what time it is here?" he answered, groggily.

Oops. I guess I forgot about time zones. Where it was four p.m. here…It was midnight there. "Oh, sorry Giles. I completely forgot about the time zone change."

"Obviously, Buffy. I'll have Dawn call you back later?"

"Well, I didn't call to check on Dawn…I called, well, because…"

I was having trouble asking for help, as usual.

"What is it Buffy? Is there something wrong? What's happened?" Giles sounded more alert now.

"No no no. Nothing is wrong. I just need…help. With something."

"What is it, Buffy?"

I launched into the long-winded story of the diner in the little town with the GSI. [_Haha, that's still cracking me up as I tell this._] I told Giles of my plan to track down the Cullen's…just to make sure they were "behaving themselves".

He responded with typical Giles. "Buffy, do you think that is wise? Tracking down a family of vampires, whom you know nothing about, by yourself? Why don't you call for some help? Maybe from Angel?"

At that suggestion, I didn't know whether to laugh, cry or throw up.

"Yeah, right. No thanks. He was clingy enough when we were staying there before. I don't need help physically; I need help research-ily. How do I find them?"

There was a short pause followed by "Buffy, you called me overseas, in the middle of the night, to ask how to find some one?"

I realized where this was going. I told you, I'm not the brains of the operation. I'm the gorgeous, muscle-y heroine.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Have you tried the phone book? You said that this Sheriff said something about them going to University there? Have you tried looking them up through the University registries?"

"Well, truthfully, I've only been here for, oh, I don't know, a couple of hours." My voice trailed off at the end of that sentence. I was being dumb, I realized that now.

"Goodnight, Buffy. Next time, please do try to remember the time change."

"Thanks, Giles. Goodnight"

It's weird saying 'Goodnight' at 4:30 in the afternoon. I sat there for another few minutes before realizing that I was starving. From what I heard from the GSI, the Cullen's didn't seem that dangerous of a clan, so I figured that a little dinner break wouldn't hurt. Tracking the Cullen's was just going to have to wait until after dinner.


	5. Lame Ideas & College Campuses

_**Chapter 5: Lame Ideas & College Campuses.**_

I instantly regretted it as soon as I did it.

I mean, yeah, slaying and tracking usually require a small amount of rule breaking, but this was just lame.

Really lame.

I sat on my bed in the hotel staring at the contraband that was resting comfortably in front of me. Okay, seriously? How pathetic was I?

I'm sure you're probably wondering by now what I stole.

To answer your question-it was a phone book.

Shut up, I can hear you laughing from here.

I had searched literally my entire hotel room for a phone book, only to find none. I had gone down to the front desk in trying to locate one…to no avail. Apparently, a hip, rainy city like Seattle is too cool for phone books anymore.

Giving up on the phonebook search, I had decided to go out for a little walk to… "sight see". Basically, I went out to get a lay of the land in the darkness, so I could easily know where I was going. Common sense.

I happened to walk down a row of streets that seemed to be apartment buildings and complexes, one that had a row of large mailboxes in front. Hooked to several of the mailboxes, were grocery bags that had _[low and behold!]_ phone books in them!

Hahahahahaha, yeah. I know. It was a lame thing to do, however, I had no leads on the Cullen's and I was getting a little desperate.

Researching on your own is so not easy.

Sitting on my bed, I opened the phone book and flipped through it. Do you believe that in this whole phone book, there was not a single 'Cullen' in it? Well, there wasn't. I tossed the stolen phone book on the floor, flipped off the lamp and fell asleep.

The next morning, over a lovely breakfast, is when I got my breakthrough idea. Didn't the GSI say that three of the Cullen's were starting at the University? So why couldn't a young lady, such as myself, enroll at the University as well? Or at least pretend to enroll? I have to say, for only having been doing the research for a day by myself, I think I did pretty good, minus the phone book episode.

I had made my mind up that I was going to keep that little ditty to myself.

It was around nightfall that I found myself sitting on a bench on the university campus flipping through a booklet that told…well, I honestly couldn't tell you what it told me. I wasn't really reading it. I was scoping out the students milling across the courtyard, looking for anybody that…stood out. You know, in a…vampy kind of way. So far, no one really had irked my "vamp sense".

There were a few pale faces, however, I was able to mark them off as either tragically Goth or seriously sun deprived. I was in the process of deciding whether or not to just pack it in and go back to my hotel room or stick around for a little while longer, when a young, handsome, **_very_** handsome boy, walked past me.

A _**pale**_, handsome boy.

He didn't seem goth-ish to me. On the contrary, his clothing and appearance were very normal. Navy blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. There were only three things that were kind of bothering me about him.

Number one-The paleness, which honestly could have just been explained by the lack of sunshine in Seattle. Number two-The fact that it was only about thirty degrees or so out and he wasn't wearing a coat, holding a coat, nothing. Which again, I'm sure you're saying _"Buffy, he probably just wasn't cold_". Number three- Well, I'm not exactly sure what number three was. But there was definitely something else about him that was just screaming "NOT HUMAN".

I peeked at him for a few seconds more until I realized that I was actually just plain old staring at him, not just peeking. Ooooooh boy…that would of course be his cue to catch me staring.

Talk about super embarrassing! I quickly looked back down at my booklet, pretending to read about tuition fees and academic choices. I was hoping that he wasn't going to actually acknowledge me staring at him like a silly little school girl.

I stole another quick glance up from my booklet at him only to find him now staring at me!

He caught me looking, again. Great. Good job being stealthy, Buff.

The way he was looking at me was different though, not at all like a silly little school girl. It was more like…like he was trying to get into my mind.

Yep. He definitely was not of the norm. My crazy slayer senses were kicking into high gear.

His stares were getting so super intense. Even when I wasn't looking at him, I could feel him staring.

I knew he was looking at me. It was definitely like he was trying to get into my mind. Which led me to a new thought-could he?

It was then and there that I decided to pack it in and go back to the hotel. It also looked like Giles was going to be getting another late night phone call, whether he liked it or not.


	6. Room Service

**Chapter 6: Room Service**

I was sitting on the bed, calculating. It was close to nine p.m. here…so that would make it about…almost four a.m. in England . I didn't even hesitate dialing the number. I didn't care that it was four a.m. This was just too important to me to care about time zones. I had to find out if I was readable.

I listened to the ringing. And ringing. And ringing. I was pretty sure that Giles' was ignoring me.

"Gilessss! Come On! Pick up the phone! This is important!"—Yeah. I was yelling at him via his ringing, unanswered phone.

I hung up and dialed again. I did that three more times before he eventually picked up.

"Buffy—it's four: fifteen in the morning. What could you possibly need at this hour? What do you want?"

Gee, grouchy pants.

"Giles, I realize it's four: fifteen in the a.m. -"

He cut me off, rude much? "Buffy, if you realize it, then why are you doing it?"

"Because I have a question."

"You called me, Trans-Atlantic, because you have a question? Again?"

"Giles don't take that tone with me—you know that I wouldn't call this late, early, whatever it is, if it wasn't important."

A short pause from him and then… "Very well then, Buffy. What is it?"

My little ramble had softened him up a bit, as I had hoped it would.

"Well, I did what you suggested. I got a phonebook, don't ask how, it's embarrassing, and I searched for anybody with the last name ' Cullen '."

"And did you find?"

"No, so I went to the University tonight. I just sat on a bench in the courtyard and scoped people out."

"Did you find anything?"

At this point, I could tell that Giles just wanted to go back to sleep. He apparently didn't think that this was important. Psht, I'll show him.

"Not at first. Mostly just Goth kids and people that need to find sunshine. However, as I was getting ready to leave, I noticed a boy."

"Buffy, if this Trans-Atlantic call is just to tell me that you met a boy-"

"Giles, stop interrupting me. I noticed him for several reasons that I'll explain later. There was just something about him, I mean the way he was staring at me, it was so intense."

"Buffy—"

"Intense, like he was trying to get into my mind. My slayer senses kicked into overdrive."

"You think he was trying to read your mind?"

"Yes. My question is—can he?"

"My, I, I don't know."

"Well, grab a book and look it up or something! This is kind of an important matter on a really big scale! Could you imagine if I ever met up with a mind-reading opponent? I'd be…well, I'd probably be dead, again!"

"Yes, yes. You're right, Buffy. I'll make some calls and we'll figure this out. I promise."

"Thanks, Giles."

"Goodbye, Buffy. I'll be in touch shortly."

That's where he hung up on me. At least he was working on it.

I decided that at this point there was nothing more I really could do and that some room service in the form of a cheeseburger and a huge basket of fries was in order. God, I missed Xander and Willow.

I called in my order and went to get comfy in some PJs. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was my dinner, I opened it.

I was half right.

It certainly was my dinner.

Oh and hey—remember that boy from the University? The one that may-or-may-not be a mind reader? Yeah, he was pushing the room service cart. Uh-oh.

* * *

Before I could manage to stammer out anything that remotely resembled words, he spoke.

"Hello, miss. I don't believe that you know me. My name is Edward Cullen . I go to university here. I believe we each other there earlier this evening."

I couldn't believe it. I had been searching for what? Like a day? Day and a half? And he ends up at my doorstep? Investigating was never this easy in Sunnydale.

I realized it was my turn to speak before he thought I was nuts or something.

"Uh, yeah, I remember. Please, come in."

Oh man. What in the world was I doing? Inviting someone, who is definitely a vampire _(now that I could see him more closely)_ and possibly a mind reader, into my room. I was just glad that none of the gang was present to witness my lack in judgment.

Edward pushed the cart containing my dinner in and shut the door behind him.

"So…do you go to the university?" he asked.

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he knew something was up and he was doing a little investigating of his own.

"Uh, no…not technically. But I'm thinking of enrolling. How is it?"

He smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"College-like. So…"

"So."

Awkkkwarddd.

"You never told me your name."

"I didn't?"

"No. You didn't."

He was still smiling. I started pacing. It's what I do when I get nervous.

I didn't want to say my name for obvious reasons—new town, new start. Nobody here knows that Buffy Summers=Slayer.

However, I didn't think that I could stall for much longer. There's only so many ways to stall someone from finding out your name.

"Oh…what's in a name anyway?"

See? See how lame that was? Hahaha.

He walked over and stood near the window. He turned back and the intense staring commenced. It lasted only for a second or two, but it had felt like…well, a lot longer. He turned and looked back out the window; he looked super frustrated.

"There's a lot to a name. You can tell what sort of a person someone is by their name."

"Yeah, if you're all into speculation and stereotypes."

He let out a small laugh at that. With that, I was officially out of ways to stall any longer.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. Nice to meet you."

I was waiting for the usual vampire-slayer recognition…and it didn't come. Edward just murmured out a "Pleased to meet you" with a small smile and that was that.

I was having a moment of confusion and happiness all at the same time. I was confused about him knowing my name and not making the slayer connection. However, I was happy that he didn't, or at least didn't verbally make it. That meant that I wasn't known this far up north, possibly.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me like…like he was about to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…It's nothing. Except, well, you just look really confused for some reason"

"Well, I am."

"About what?"

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

This is probably pretty close to what I had feared happening. I had known he was a vamp from the very second that I had answered the door this evening and saw him standing there. There was absolutely no denying it.

More like there was no denying my crazy slayer senses.

He didn't seem to be dangerous…but then again neither did Angel and we all know how that chapter ended. I wanted to let Edward know that I knew what he was. There was just one problem with that. If I told him I knew that he was a vampire, he would want to know how I knew about vampires in the first place, thus, making me tell the story of my Slayerdom. Translated basically, that means I would have to tell him that I'm the Slayer.

Man.

Where was Giles' phone call when I needed a distraction?

Seriously.

I decided to just be honest and see where that got me. It also helped that I happened to be standing directly next to the suitcase that held the weapons that I stol-,er, "borrowed" from Angel .

"Well, Edward , it's just a really long story."

He seemed to be confused himself. "Your confusion is a really long story?"

He didn't say it mockingly, which surprised me.

What can I say? I'm used to Xander. =]

He sounded more like he was just trying to understand. Sincere.

"Yes.." I answered.

He sat down in a chair. "Well, as it just so happens, I have all the time in the world." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "What a vampire thing to say."


	7. Revelations

Chapter Seven: Revelations

Edward stared at me, still in shock, I assumed.

Oh man. Why did I say that out loud? It's not exactly the way that I had intended to bring up the subject. Stupid nerves.

I quickly searched for a cover up, something, anything. Nothing was coming to mind. Oh boy. Good job, Buffy. Great. I couldn't think of anything to say.

He finally spoke up a few moments later. His disposition had changed drastically in a matter of moments, which definitely put points into the vamp category.

His words were more…vicious. And oddly…protective. Yes, definitely protective.

"Who are you, what are you doing here and what do you want with my family?"

"Whoa…How did you…? How did you know I was looking for your family?"

"I asked you first."

He was seething. Even seething, vicious & protective, he still didn't seem dangerous…to be perfectly honest, he kind of seemed…sexy, in a way.

Whoa, stay on track, Buff.

I sat down on the bed. "It's a long---" "Story. Yeah, I know and I'm not interested in the details. Just answer my questions."

I took a deep breath.

"Fair enough. As I said, my name is Buffy Summers, I'm the Slayer, I'm on vacation and I'm trying to determine if you and your family are dangerous to the existence of people or not."

"Why is my family any of your concern?"

"Again, I say, I'm the Slayer. All vampires are my concern."

"How did you know?"

"Ok, are you deaf or something? I'm the SLAYER. S-L-A-Y-E-R. Slayer."

He stared at me blankly. A sudden realization came over me.

"You have no idea what a Slayer is, do you?"

He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No and I don't care. I won't let a little girl like you touch my family. We've done nothing wrong."

"And that's cool. I believe you. I saw you at the campus—any normal vamp would have had a super free-for-all with his buddies in that courtyard."

He seemed to calm down some.

Another few moments passed in silence.

"Explain what a 'Slayer' is."

"I'll give you the short & sweet version, for now. A Slayer kills vamps, demons, minions, whatever, you get the picture. The tradition is thousands of years old. We're drawn to Hellmouths specifically. There's generally only one Slayer at a time…however…My team & I kind of blew that tradition out of the water recently."

"Let me guess, it's a long story?"

I had to laugh at that. "Yes, it is."

"So a 'Slayer' kills vampires. You're one. How come you're not trying to kill me?"

"Because I don't think you're bad."

"You don't know me or the things I've done in my past." He was back to brooding. It was an improvement over the seething, I had to admit.

"And quite honestly, I don't care what you did eighty or one-hundred or two-hundred years ago. My job is to focus on the present. And presently, it looks like you're just chewing down on some animals, which is cool by me."

"Wait—How, how do you know what my family & I eat?" I smiled. "I'm a little more well-informed than you think."

"How?"

"I've got my sources. Well, source. As in just one. And he was kind of crazy to think of it. So it's not a very good source, but it's a source."

Out of nowhere, he just started randomly laughing. Enter the confused look upon my face yet again.

"You must be talking about Sheriff Blaisdell back in Delisle, CA."

I started laughing, too. "How did you know? Crazy Sheriff, check. He seriously gave me the third degree just because I stopped in his pitiful little town for some dinner."

We were still laughing. I decided that this was my time for info. "So, what happened? I mean to make him so insane?" Edward's laughter had stopped, but he was still smiling, like he was remembering a joke between him & someone else.

"Generally when we move into a town somewhere, we don't go after farm animals. It's too suspicious when the herds start disappearing. It causes too much of a scene, you know?" I nodded.

"We usually stick to the forests and the wooded areas. Wild animals. Bears, mountain lions, that kind of a thing. The only problem is that, those animals aren't always around. Sometimes we have to go for the smaller animals that stay closer to town. Deer, elk. Smaller animals like that. We had only been in town for about a week or so when he had come to the house to 'welcome' us to _his_ town. Naturally, being…what we are, we chose an old abandoned house that sat up high in the forest, under the shade of trees, so that if we had to go outside, he, or anybody else, wouldn't know that we are…different."

I had to interrupt here. "Wait wait wait. Outside? In the daytime? Are you asking for like an instant suicide mission or something?"

Now it was his turn to wear the confused face.

"What…I'm afraid I don't understand."

I was dumb-founded. That's a pretty good word to describe it. "Look, I've been in the vampire world for a long time now. It's more or less been my whole life. I know what happens when vampires go outside in the day. It's all fiery and *poof* and then dust."

He was giving me a skeptical look. "Are you serious? That's not what happens."

"Yeah, yeah it is. I've been the slayer since I was fifteen years old. I have 'The Most Effective & Efficient Ways of Vampire Killing' logged into my head."

He was back to staring at me in skepticism.

"If I had a vampire here right now, I'd prove it!" I was getting kind of riled. I don't like when I know something is right and someone else tries to tell me it's wrong.

He laughed. "Technically, you have a vampire here. And it's the middle of the night. There's no sun."

I laughed at my stupid mistake. "Well…you know what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant an evil vampire. With the big scary fangs and bumpy face."

He laughed again. "You need to stop watching so many late night movies"

I gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"The fangs? Come on. That's Hollywood stuff."

Who was this guy? Seriously.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Don't tell me you can prove that too?" He wasn't taking this as serious as I was.

I decided to go on and show him up.

I pulled my hair away from my neck and pointed to the scar from Angel.

"See this? This is from my ex, Angel. Long story short, he was shot with a poisoned arrow and the only thing that would save him was my blood."

I pulled my hair around so he could see the other mark on my neck from my encounter with Dracula.

"See this one? This was from…well, you'll probably never guess, but it's from Dracula, himself."

He started laughing like I've never heard before.

"Dracula? Are you serious?"

"Stop laughing. It's true and I can prove it. He's real. My watcher was trapped in a room with Dracula's three whores that travel around with him. He turned my best friend, Xander, into his lackey. My other best friend, Willow, saw him. My ex-boyfriend, Riley, saw him too. He's the real deal."

He looked a little more serious now. "You're serious? He's real?"

I nodded. He looked out the window for a moment and then back at me.

"I should get back. It was nice to meet you, Buffy. I'll see you soon."

"Oh, okay. Sure. See you soon."

He smiled and got up to leave. I remembered something. "Oh! Edward! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"One more question for now."

"Sure."

"Can you read minds?"

He did kind of a double take and then "How did you know?"

I laughed. "Being a Slayer, I'm entailed to some… 'extra senses' that other people don't have. It's a really weird sensation, but earlier, tonight, at the University, I could tell you were trying to read my mind."

He was wearing the dumb-founded face.

"Could you? Read me that is?"

He shook off the dumbfounded face and smiled a polite smile that seemed to be hiding a hint of frustration.

"No. No I could not read you."

I smiled. "Excellent."

He rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Buffy."

"Goodnight."

"That had to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had." I said out loud to myself.

One thing was bothering me though.

It had been three or four hours since I had called Giles and he hadn't called me back.

He was a stickler for being precise.

Maybe he just hadn't found anything.

No, if he hadn't found anything, he would have called to say that. I was super worried.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. I called four more times and got the same thing. Constant ringing, no answering.

I hung up and dialed Willow. It really sucked having them all be away from me. Even if something was wrong, by the time I got there...it would just be worse.

She picked up on the third ring. "Buffy, what's up? I miss you!"

"Hey Will, miss you too, is Giles okay?"

"I think so? I'm not with them at the moment…Kennedy & I are kind of…out."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your time together."

Willow laughed. "It's okay, Buff. What's going on?"

"I called Giles' earlier and he said he would look something up for me and call me back and that was like four hours ago and he hasn't called back and I tried calling him several times and all I get is ringing, no answering. From him or Dawn."

"We'll head back right now and check out the situation and call you back as soon as we find out. It's okay, Buffy. He probably just fell deep into his land of books. You know him."

"Thanks, Will."

"I'll talk to you in a few."

We hung up. I was so worried.

I set my phone down on the desk and happened to glance at the calendar sitting next to it.

It was a Tuesday.

Of course it was.

I shook my head and laid down on the bed and waited for Willow to call back.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.


	8. Old Theories Die Hard

Chapter 8: Old Theories Die Hard

I had been lying there, on the bed, worried and restless, for about fifteen minutes or so, when I decided that I needed to get out of this room.

I needed some air, stat.

What? I'm occasionally impatient. So sue me.

On my way out of the room, I grabbed some… provisions...aka a couple of stakes, a hand-held sized crucifix and a small bottle of holy water. You know, the usual. Just a few items small enough to carry in the interior pockets of my coat.

I decided that a hip, rainy city like Seattle was bound to have some vamps roaming about, hidden in some dark, gritty corner of the city. It'd been quite a while since I'd had a good slay. I hadn't really slayed anything since L.A.

I was due. Overdue, really.

I grabbed a _"Seattle Nightlife Guide"_ off of the front desk and was out the door into the cold night air.

As I was walking, I started leafing through the guide. I figured that when I found the goth clubs and/or seedy, low brow bars _(like The Bronze, aww, good times) _then I was sure to find vamps to slay.

_Real_ vamps always seemed to hang around the goth kids. I used to think that it was just so they could 'blend with society' better, but then a few years ago, I met some goth kids in Sunnydale and I saw the real reason.

They are easy prey.

They all think that being a vamp will be 'super cool!' when realistically, they are just throwing themselves to the lions.

After walking a few blocks, I arrived at my first destination, Victorian Lace. According to the nightlife guide, it was one of Seattle's 'hottest bars of the underground'.

Oh please. 'Bar of the Underground' at quarter of two in the morning totally equals vamp hangout/playground. Also, The name 'Victorian Lace' makes it sound like a strip club, not a bar.

Regardless, I flashed my ID and walked in. The swirling lights, fog machine and blaring goth-metal would suggest more of a 'club' atmosphere than a 'bar' scene, but who am I to judge?

I walked over and sat at the furthest end of the bar, away from the half-naked lady bartenders. Told you it was more of a goth strip club.

I was scoping out the scene, looking for any potential would-be's, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You know, from the looks of you, I wouldn't have guessed this to be your kind of place." I turned to look at him.

"Well, I didn't realize 'I'll see you soon' was code for 'I'm going to follow you.' I smiled.

"Follow you? I was across the street and I saw you walk in."

Liar. I had known that Edward had been following me ever since I walked out of the front doors of the hotel lobby.

I smiled back. "Oh, really? Across the street, you say?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

I smiled even more. "Yes, you are. You've been following me ever since I walked out of the front doors of the hotel."

I was still smiling, however, he was not. He seemed frustrated more than anything.

"How do you know these things?" he asked.

"I told you. I have enhanced senses. I would imagine that it's a similar situation to your…abilities."

Edward sat on the stool next to me. "What do you mean by 'enhanced' exactly?"

"Well, for starters, my hearing is more… 'in tune' than say average Joe over there. Hence, I heard your footsteps behind me, even though they were barely registering any sound-"

He cut me off. One of these times, I was going to have to make it a point in telling him how much I hated that.

"But how did you know it was me, specifically?"

He was getting a little too deep into this. "I don't know the exact science of it. I just knew. I think that part has a little more to do with the instinctual part of being a-" I lowered my voice "-Slayer. I think it's kind of like, well, you know how you guys use your sense of smell to recognize someone? It's like that. But not as gross."

He pondered that for a moment and then "Please continue what you were saying."

He smiled; It made me smile.

"Well, I can move with alarming ease through the dark. It's almost kind of like being nocturnal-well, I'm sure you know what it's like. I have the occasional prophetic dream, I can more or less tell a… 'foreigner' from like, a mile away, I'm a pretty good fighter and I'm super strong. Well, not 'super' strong. Stronger than most. By a lot."

I left off some things; his head looked like it might explode from all this info. "Edward, you look like you're going into shock."

He chuckled. "No, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"And? How's that going?"

"Not too good so far." he smiled.

"Good. Mystery is my middle name."

He laughed "Oh really?"

"No, it's Anne. With an 'e'."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

I had to admit, when I first took on this mission a few days ago in that little rinky dink of a nothing town, this is not where I thought it was going to end up. Honestly, I had no idea what to expect, but just let me say that, I did _not_ expect to be sitting at a goth strip club casually flirting with one of the vamps I was tailing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something very interesting. A super drunk pretty Goth girl was leaving with…low and behold, something I could very easily spot as a vampire.

"Buffy? What is it?"

"I think I caught a fish."

He looked confused.

"I mean, check out that guy leaving with that girl over there."

"I don't see anyone…and I also have excellent sight." he smiled.

"Oh no. If you want to see me in action, now would be the time to follow. And quickly."

This seemed to thrill him.

"The only condition I have is-stay out of my way. No matter how much it looks like I need help, no matter how much it looks like I'm getting hurt, stay out of sight. Don't help me. Got it?"

He looked torn, but quickly accepted. We walked out of the bar and I quickly looked around. There were a few dark alleys, each one looking sinister and dangerous, but I didn't have time to go down all of them looking. I stood very still, closed my eyes and breathed in very deep, listening carefully to my surroundings. I could hear a cat meowing one way, people talking another, and then finally, the vamp sense pulled me to the alley directly adjacent to the bar.

I opened my eyes and turned around. "Okay, door number one it is."

I turned to look at Edward, who was watching me very intensely. I rambled off the instructions, again, this time in a much faster succession.

"Remember the conditions-the most important thing is for you to stay hidden. If you don't, you'll ruin my plan. Stay out of the alley, he'll more than likely be able to sense you. How fast can you make it up to that rooftop?"

He didn't answer, he just smiled, it was a mischievous one, and-literally-in a blur of motion, he was gone.

"Okay…I'll ponder that one later."

I walked slowly down the alley-as fast as I could. The pull was getting stronger, so I knew I was close. Not more than twenty seconds later, I came across the jackpot. Said vamp was getting ready to nibble on said drunk girl. I stuck to the shadows and waited to make my move.

I looked up and saw a figure on the roof-Edward-watching. I turned back to the scene just in time for the show to start. Vamp-guy had bumpy face syndrome going on; drunk girl was just noticing it and about to scream. Before she could he bit down on her neck. That was my cue!

I walked out of the shadows, towards them. "You know, this alley is kind of dirty for a nibble and run."

Distraction, success. Vamp-guy tore his head away from her neck to look at me. "Leave this place, little girl. Or you'll be next."

"Bring it. I'm not leaving. But she is."

He laughed, one of those evil-bad guy laughs. "You're on, girl."

He dropped drunk girl. I looked at her and told her to run. I turned back just in time to see vamp-guy lunge at me. I ducked, he missed. Since I hadn't slayed in a while, I decided to have some fun with it. I grabbed my crucifix out of my pocket and held it up to his face.

More evil-bad guy laughter. "You expect this tiny little religious contraption to stop me from killing you?"

"No, I expect it to stall you long enough so I can do this." I grabbed the holy water out of my other pocket and threw it at him. Some of it hit him in the face and smoke started to pour out around his hands, which he had used to quickly cover his burning face.

He yelled a lot, like it hurt.

Good.

Loser.

He took his hands down and looked back at me; his face was more-disfigured than it had been.

"You'll pay for that, girl!"

"Oh yeah, because you were Brad Pitt before. Please, give me a break."

He ran at me and I flipped him over my shoulder. I grabbed him off from the ground and shoved him against the wall, stake out.

"Who…who are you?"

What in the hell was it with vamps in this place not knowing me? I mean, come on, FLIPPIN' DRACULA knew me!

The hair dye must've been working.

"I'm the Slayer, moron."

"But…but…the Slayer…she died."

"Twice, as a matter of fact."

Evil-bad guy choking laughter. "Third time's a charm."

I tightened my grip around his throat and kneed him in the groin. "You can kill me as many times as you want-I'll keep coming back. I'm not like those other scared little prissy slayers of the past. I'm in it for the long run. I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that, Slayer." "Let's get back to the issue at hand, shall we? I'm about .342975 seconds away from dusting your ugly carcass. Oh, and for the record, I have a name and it isn't 'Slayer'."

He tried to choke something out, but it didn't come. Because I dusted him.

"Alllriiiiight. Buffy One Vamps Nothing."

I put my stake back into my coat pocket and started brushing some dust off of me.

"Ugh. Vampire dust. On me. Again. Eww."

I turned around and ran smack dab into Edward. "That was highly impressive and…entertaining. To say the least."

"Know what else is impressive?"

"Hmm?"

"I was holding back."

He smirked. "I'll have to make sure I don't anger you."

I smiled back. We were staring silently, awkwardly at each other for a few moments, when my phone began to ring.

It was Giles! I answered immediately.

"Giles! What is going on? I called so many times-"

"Buffy, everything is okay-"

"Then why didn't you call me back? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I've been so worried!"

"Well, Dawn-"

"Oh my god, what happened? Is Dawn okay?"

I was going a little hysterical.

"Buffy, calm down. Dawn is fine. However, there was a little problem-"

"What happened?"

"I would be glad to tell you if you would let me get there."

I calmed down some. "Sorry, Giles. Carry on."

"I was doing as you had asked when I received a phone call. From the police. It seems that Dawn was caught, with several other adolescents, breaking into a cemetery. Some of the other adolescents had vandalized a very very old section of the cemetery and were arrested. Luckily, thanks to the Council, I have some influence on the police. I was able to persuade them to not arrest Dawn."

Look! See that? It's my calmness flying straight out the metaphorical window.

"WHAT? Put her on the phone, right now."

"Buffy, I don't think this is the best time for-"

"Giles! Dawn. Phone. NOW."

There was a short pause; I could hear commotion over the line, something reminiscent of Dawn telling Giles that she didn't want to talk to me right now. Regardless, a few seconds later she was on the phone, using her meek voice.

"Buffy."

"Dawn. What. Were. You. Thinking."

Remember how seething Edward was at me before? Think of that, times it by, about, fifteen-hundred and you still wouldn't be close to how mad I was at Dawn.

"I was just-"

"Save it. Giles already spilled the info. What I want to know is were you drinking?"

"Um-I-no!"

"Dawn Summers I swear to God you better tell me the truth."

"Okay! I had one drink. Not even a drink. A sip. I promise that's it!"

"Okay apparently, I was seriously wrong in thinking that you were mature enough to go to England, practically by yourself. It's barely been a month since you've been gone and you're already in trouble!"

"Buffy, can't we talk about this tomorrow or something? I just want to go to bed."

"You're damn right we're going to talk about it tomorrow. Put Giles back on the phone. You're coming back. ASAP."

"That's not fair! I get in trouble once and you're having me deported?"

"GILES BROUGHT YOU HOME FROM THE POLICE. You almost got arrested. I'm kinda seeing a pattern, Dawn. You get in trouble once, you get in trouble seventy-five more times. What if you had come across something a lot worse in that cemetery. I'm not there to protect you."

I heard angry muttering and then Giles was back speaking.

"Buffy?"

"Giles, she's coming home."

"I think that wise. I'll arrange for us to have the quickest flight out tomorrow."

"Giles, go to bed first. Get some sleep, keep an eye on her. Then make flight arrangements."

"Yes, yes. I'll call you tomorrow with the flight details. Er, where exactly are we going?"

"Seattle. Remember?"

"Oh, yes. I'll go back to researching the mind-reading immediately."

"Uh, Giles? There's no need to do that anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"I already found the answer."

"Really? I must say, I'm quite impressed. How?"

This is the part where I knew he was going to remark on my bad judgments, even though they turned out to be okay, so far.

"Well…I, um, just, you know…..asked him."

"You did what?"

Now he was going to yell at me, probably more or less in the same way I yelled at Dawn. It's a circle.

"Relax-everything's fine and it's a no on the question."

"But what about the vampirism?"

"Well, that part is a yes. But it's okay. Not a baddie."

"Can you be sure?"

I thought about that for a moment. Even though I had only known Edward for less than twelve hours, I was sure. There was something about him…I knew in my heart and in my instincts that he wasn't bad or evil.

"Yes. Yes I can."

"I guess I'll trust your judgment for now-"

"And when has my judgment been wrong?"

"Buffy, do you really want me to answer that?"

"Uh, no. Not really. Call me tomorrow, after we've all slept, with the flight plans."

I hung up. Edward was staring incredulously, also possibly a little amusingly, at me.

"Do I dare ask what that was all about?"

I laughed. "Just a normal Tuesday in Buffy-world."

"Which translates to…"

"My little sister, Dawn, she gets into a lot of trouble."

He smiled. "Much like her sister, I would imagine."

"Trouble? Me? Nah."

He looked at his watch and then back at me. "I really, honestly, should be getting home. Do you mind if I stop in to see you later tomorrow?"

For a reason unknown to me, my heart did the funny flutter thing at that thought. I tried to play it cool.

"Yeah, sounds great."

He smiled, a mysterious smile, and walked away down the street to a silver car. This time, I watched him drive away. I walked back to my hotel and as soon as I was in my room, I dropped on the bed and fell right to sleep.


	9. Meet & Greet

Chapter Nine: Meet & Greet

I awoke several hours later to knocking on my door. I reached over, grabbed my phone and glanced at the time. Two in the afternoon. More knocking.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'm coming. Who is it?"

"Edward"

Sayyy whattt? I unlocked the door and yanked it open. Sure enough, it was Edward. At my door. At two in the afternoon.

I was trying to form words, but I still had sleep on the mind. I noticed that he was looking at me funny.

"What?"

It looked like he was trying to suppress laughter. "Do you always go to bed in your street clothes?"

I looked down and realized that he was right—I was still wearing the shirt and jeans I had gone out in. I even still had my jacket on.

"Ugh." I walked away from the door and sat down on the bed. Edward followed me in and shut the door behind him.

A realization came over me. I patted my hair. It was as I suspected. _Bad._ "Ugh. This can't be good."

Edward looked confused. There had been a lot of that in the last twenty-four hours.

"What?"

"My hair. It feels like there is a fluffy cat attached to my head."

He laughed. "I think your hair looks lovely."

I smiled. "You're just saying that because you don't want to make me mad."

He laughed softly.

"So why are you here? Or, I should say, how are you here? It's the middle of the afternoon. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

A peculiar smile came across his lips. "Number one—you said I could stop by today. Number two—it's not a sunny day, at the moment anyway. Number three—I told you, the sun doesn't burn me. It certainly affects me, but it's in no way painful. Number four—well, I don't sleep. Ever."

That struck me as odd. "Ever? Like never?"

"I haven't slept in ninety-five years."

"Wow. Is that how old you are?" I was surprised, but I liked this. He was different. Not like any of the vampires I've ever met. Physically, he was pale as his blood obviously wasn't flowing, but I had honestly seen paler. His body was odd. I had noticed that last night when I had accidentally run into him. It was more like stone or marble. I wouldn't hesitate to bet that it was impenetrable. Where as Angel and Spike were…well, they were susceptible to objects piercing them.

"I've been…what I am for ninety-five years. However, my technical age is one-hundred and two."

"One-hundred and two? Wow. You're a baby still." I smiled. That should get him going.

"A 'baby'? I'm older than your grandparents plus some!"

"My last boyfriend was around…One-Seventy-Five, maybe one-eighty. My first real boyfriend, Angel, he was two-hundred and forty-three when we started dating."

"Two hundred and forty-three?! How old were you?"

I giggled. "Sixteen. Big age gap, I know."

There was another awkward silence. "So do you make a habit of befriending and dating your prey often?" he smirked.

"Apparently. Sadly, a 'normal' person would never work out. I've tried. My world is far too dangerous to live in, even for me, at times."

I was flashing back to dying. Twice.

"Can I ask you something, Buffy?"

"Yeah, of course. Ask me anything."

"Last night, when you were fighting, you said something…something about…"

I cut him off. I knew where this was going. "Yes. I've died. Twice. And come back. Twice."

"Do I have to ask how?"

I smiled. "No, I guess not."

I launched into the story of the Master and his bid to be freed and his evil plans. I told him how I had overheard Giles and Angel talking about the prophecy and later, my dumb idea of running down to meet him in his underground hole, not realizing that it was that exact notion that would set him free. Hey, I was sixteen and I had the prospect of being dead laid out in front of me. What would you have done in that situation? Exactly.

"He bit me, I fell unconscious, he dropped me into a puddle of water and I drowned. If Xander and Angel hadn't of followed me…well I'm sure you can figure that out. Remember the scar I showed you last night from where Angel drank from me? The reason it's so…odd looking is because it's on top of where the Master bit me before I died." He was completely engrossed in my story. It was kind of cute. =]

"And the second time?"

Ugh…this is the one I hated talking about. Every time I did, I would flash back on that dark period of my life and I could feel the pain, as fresh as ever. Regardless, I, yet again, launched into Dawn's story, Glory/Ben and sacrificing myself so my fourteen-year old little sister wouldn't have to die. I paused after that. This was the hard part.

"Buffy. Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. This is just hard, you know? It's still so fresh. I mean, this all only happened last year."

"You don't have to say anything else. I don't need to know." He was concerned. It was sweet. =].

I took another deep breath and told him how Willow did whatever magick's she did—some serious mojo—and brought me back to life, three full months after I had died. "My first memory is waking up in the dark. It was tight. I couldn't breathe." I closed my eyes and everything seemed to shift. It was like I was back there. Back in my grave, digging myself out. "I had to dig myself out of my own grave. I crawled through six feet of dirt. I stood at the base of my grave. I saw the headstone with my name on it. That was horrible enough, but the worst part is…"

I was getting ready to unleash the beast.

"I…I was in Heaven. I know that. I was in Heaven…and they ripped me out."

Before I knew it, Edward's arm was around my shoulder. I also realized that I was crying. I wiped my eyes clean. I took another deep breath.

"But that was then. And only one of many chapters of my existences." I smiled to let him know that I was okay.

He removed his arm from my shoulder, but remained seated next to me on the bed. "I would love to hear all about these chapters of your life."

I smirked. "Nuh-uh. It's time _you_ shared a little info about yourself with me."

"Fair enough. What do you want to know? Anything. Ask away."

"About your family."

He smiled. "You don't waste any time, do you? There's Carlisle and Esme—my 'parents' for all intensive purposes. My 'brother' Emmett, and Rosalie, who is his. And then my 'sister', Alice and Jasper, who is hers."

"Are they all like you? I mean, can they read minds?"

"No, I'm the only mind reader; however, Alice can see the future, though I mean, well the future is subjective isn't it? When she's 'watching' someone, if they decide one thing, she'll see that. However, if they change their mind, she'll see that too. It can get a bit confusing sometimes."

"Wow? Really. That's…handy. And I definitely get the confusing part." Whenever I had the dreams, it was always the same way.

"I'm surprised at you being amused by that. Didn't you say last night that you had prophetic dreams? It's more or less the same thing."

"Mine don't happen all the time. It's not really the same as being able to see the future. Not to mention, if I'm having the dreams, then something major is about to go down. So really, we don't want the dreams."

He laughed.

"So are you all the same age? How did you become vampires? I mean, I know how, but, well, you know what I meant."

"Carlisle is the eldest; he was born in 1644. He turned me in 1918. I was in a hospital that he was working in, dying of the Spanish Influenza. He had been toying with the idea of making another…one like himself, for companionship, for a while. I was the perfect choice. My parents had already died from the Influenza. A few short years later, Carlisle had found Esme. She had fallen off of a cliff and was dying. In 1933, in New York, he found Rose, who was also dying. He turned her, hoping that she would be to me what Esme is to him. I didn't know that until much later."

"And how'd that work out for you?" I smiled.

"It worked out fine for me—not so much for my father's plan. Rose is not at all my type. Very simply put—she is an aristocratic, spoiled little brat."

I laughed.

"As it worked out, however, a few years later, she found Emmett while she was down hunting in Appalachia. He had been attacked by a bear and was dying quickly. Rose picked him up and carried him all the way back to Carlisle, over one hundred miles. She made it just in time, though he wouldn't change him for her—she had to do it on her own. Alice and Jasper, well they are two very rare creatures, you see. We don't really know much about them because, well, they don't know much about themselves."

"Except that Alice can see the future."

"And Jasper can control emotions."

"What?"

"Say you're in a crowded area and a fight breaks out. Jasper would be able to control the emotions. He could very easily make everybody feel calm or he could escalate things further."

"Well that's a neat trick." He laughed. I smiled. I had been doing that a lot lately in the last day or so, I noticed. I liked it.

"Your family sounds very nice. And most importantly, not dangerous enough to pose a threat. I don't think I'll have to kill you." We laughed.

"What about your family?"

"Well, it's been just me & Dawn for the last few years. Mom died in 2001 from a brain aneurysm after being in remission from cancer. As far as I'm concerned, Giles, my watcher, has been my father figure for the last seven years. He's been more of a father to me than my real father. Xander and Willow have been my best friends since my very first day at Sunnydale High."

"Sunnydale? As in Sunnydale, CA? The place with that big earthquake?"

"That's the place. Except, between us, it wasn't an earthquake."

"What was it?"

"A battle against evil."

He smiled. "Did you win?"

I thought about Spike. And Anya. And the potentials that we had lost a long the way. "Yes, but not without some serious casualties."

I explained all about the First, the uber vamps, the potentials and…Spike.

We were silent for a few moments. My phone rang. It was Giles. He had some sweet timing with his phone calls.

"Hey Giles."

"Buffy, I wasn't able to get a direct flight, so we have to stay over for a night in New York. Our flight from New York to Seattle, according to the schedule, will land in around four p.m. Thursday afternoon."

"Wow. You're time zone hopping."

"Yes, so we'll see you in a few days. Do you have accommodations there?"

Uh-oh. I hadn't really thought of that, to be honest. "Well…I've just been, kind of, you know…living out of hotels for the last few weeks."

"Buffy—do you expect all of us to live out of a hotel room?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll give Angel a call. I'm sure he can pull something off on short notice. See you when you land, Giles."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye."

I hung up. Edward was just sitting silently next to me, looking like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure he should.

"What?"

"Angel? As in two-hundred and forty-three year old Angel?"

"Two hundred and forty-nine year old Angel. Why?"

"It's nothing. Just trying to be sure. Making sure I'm on the same page." He sounded a little…jealous, maybe? What was it with these vampires and jealousy? I let it slide and dialed the office number to Angel Investigations.

"Angel Investigations/ Wolfram & Heart Law Firm. How may I direct your call?"

"Angel, please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Buffy Sum—"

"Ah, yes. Miss Summers. Please hold while I transfer you."

There was a few moments of elevator-hold music and then "What is it Buffy? I'm in the middle of something."

What a way to answer the phone, I mean seriously. I can't begin to describe the tone that he was using. All I know is, it was not in the least nice.

"Meeeeeeee-oooowwww!!! Nice to speak with you again, too. You're not evil are you? You're usually only mean to me when you're either breaking up with me or evil. And since we're not together…."

"I'm not evil, Buffy. I just have…a lot of stuff going on. What do you want?"

"How fast can you set me up with a permanent residence?"

"In L.A.?" He sounded somewhat cheered up by the brief thought of me being so close to him. Sorry, Angel.

"No, Seattle."

"Seattle? Why are you in Seattle?"

"It's just where I ended up. And I like it here. There are vamps to slay, but not too many. It's not always a 'crush-kill-destroy' scenario like it was back in Sunnydale. I like it. It's kind of…peaceful. You should come here sometime, it's nice. You'd like it."

"Look, that's wonderful, Buffy. But I've got a lot going on here right now—"

"You're not going to help me?! Giles and Dawn are going to be here in a few days! My little sister can't live out of a hotel! I have to enroll her in school. She can't go to school while living in a hotel!!! Do I have to call Agent Finn on this? I'm sure the government would _love_ to help me out."

He didn't seem to like that I was threatening to get Riley involved. It changed his attitude, quick.

"Buffy—I'm going to help you. It'll…just take me a few days to set it up. When are Dawn & Giles coming?"

"Thursday."

"Is it just them?"

"Maybe, but probably not. I wouldn't be surprised if Willow and Kennedy were tailing them. And Xander, too. And I'm sure to expect Faith, Robin and Andrew at some point."

"Okay. I'll call you with the details later. Everything will be taken care of by Thursday. And I mean _everything_. Furniture, appliances, training room, everything."

"Thank you, Angel. It means a lot that you're helping me."

"You're welcome, Buffy." All of a sudden, I heard some commotion in the background, like someone else was there, in Angel's office with him.

"Angel, is there someone in your office with you?"

"Uh…yeah, just… one of the firm's messengers. Look, I'm slammed right now. Like I said, everything will be ready and done by Thursday." And then he hung up on me. Great.

"Jeez. I wonder what crawled up his backside." Edward burst into a small fit of laughter, which didn't seem to last long as his expression quickly changed to one of seriousness? I'm not sure.

"Agent Finn? The Government?"

"You caught on to that, huh?"

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me, as if he expected me to explain. Which I did.

"I dated a boy named Riley Finn, a few years ago. He was a teaching assistant for one of my classes at the University of Sunnydale. He was part of a governmental organization that targeted vampires, demons, blah blah. It's an elite unit called 'The Initiative.' Super secret stuff." I would have loved to go into more detail, but as it was, I had already given away too much. The government didn't like if you told random vampires their secrets. Edward seemed to realize that I was leaving some information out.

"That's it?"

I decided to go in a different direction. "It wasn't just a random coincidence that my mother, Dawn and I moved to Sunnydale after the divorce. We were placed there. Sunnydale was one of the biggest, most troublesome Hellmouths. We were put there for a reason. _I_ was put there for a reason. Of course it would be governmental. You don't think that our mayor didn't notice the weird stuff going on? Everything in Sunnydale was appointed by the government. Even our school principal. Giles was appointed the new librarian on my first day of school there. Coincidence that I meet my new watcher on my very first day?"

Edward thought about that for a moment and seemed satisfied by my answer. "How about we take a little trip?"

"A trip? You've known me for a day and you're taking me on a trip?"

He laughed. "It's not far. I promise."

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to see this strange creature in the daylight. Not to mention, he intrigued me. He was unlike anyone or anything I've ever met. "Okay. Sure. I'm game."

"Good. Why don't you go and get ready then?"

"On it."

I grabbed some fresh clothes from my suitcase and went to go shower. Some day oh some day I'd have a closet again. After I was done getting ready, I walked back out into the main room and…Edward was nowhere to be seen. "You know, I really hate this appearing-disappearing act thing. Every vamp I meet seems to do it."

Moments after my little rant, Edward walked back into the room with a small box in his hands. It looked like food.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just disappear…but I thought, since you just woke up, that you might be hungry. I noticed that you seem to like cheeseburgers." Our second day of knowing each other and he's bringing me food? Is it too early to say that's when I fell in love with him? Hahahahahahah.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I do. Thanks. I am pretty hungry."

"Then eat, and we'll leave when you're done." he smiled.

I tried to eat as fast as I could, while still being lady like and not being a slob. I finished eating; we walked out to his car and started the drive to wherever we were going.

"So…where are we going?"

He grinned a wide grin. "It's a surprise."

"You know, I'm not really one for surprises. Surprises usually never work out for me."

He laughed. "You've got a point. I told Carlisle, my father, about you last night and for some reason, he really really insisted on meeting you."

Personally, I was feeling a little queasy about this. Going to a house full of vampires because the head of said house really wants to meet you? Now add in the fact that I'm the Slayer…it really didn't add up to anything good. However, it was only my brain that was thinking this. Instinctually, everything seemed to be in check. I guess I'd just have to wait and see how this played out.

I soon realized that Edward had been staring at me, again. Not the intense staring, just normal staring.

"What?"

He realized that he had been caught staring; if he could blush, I think he probably would have. He said something very low, apparently not realizing, maybe just not remembering, that I would be able to hear him. I smiled and thanked him for the compliment. He had said that I looked pretty. I apparently shocked him again. He had that kind of face, anyway. "I have great hearing, remember?" He just smiled and the next few minutes of the car ride were silent.

Until I realized how fast we were going.

"So, Edward."

"Yes?"

"Do you always drive a hundred miles an hour?"

He smirked. "Does my driving scare you?"

I laughed. "Not in the least. However, dying a third time does."

He took the hint and slowed down a bit. He continued driving and it continued to be silent. We both had questions to ask, however, neither of us were breaking the silence. I'm not sure what he wanted to know or to say, but it was obvious that there was something. After a few minutes, I stopped dancing around and just asked him what he wanted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it's very obvious, at least to me, that you want to say something or ask me something…I'm just saying, whatever it is, go on."

He smiled; it was an uncomfortable one. "It's just that…My family…they are for the most part understanding and they can be very gracious."

"But…"

"Like I said before. Rosalie grew up in a very different world than the rest of us. She's very…"

"Bitchy?"

He laughed. "Yes. That works."

"I can counter that. You never had to go to school with Cordelia Chase. I can handle the bitchiness. What else?"

"Jasper."

"Alice's boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's…well, he's new to this lifestyle that my family lives. It's been very hard for him to adjust. I just don't want you to be offended if he doesn't get too close, is all."

"But…"

"What?"

"There's still more you want to add, I can tell."

Another surprised look upon his face and then a smile. "You're very good."

I smiled back. "Lots of practice. So, continue, please."

"Well…what you are…"

"A Slayer."

"Yes. And what my family is…"

"Vampires."

"Yes…"

"You're worried that your family will react badly to a vampire killer in a house of vampires?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. I'll be super polite. No vampire killing while I'm in your house, promise."

He chuckled. "My family will greatly appreciate that."

"I thought so. It's the best gift I can give--the gift of living. Sort of."

"All I meant was, just be prepared for some hostility, possibly. I'm not really sure what's going to happen." With that said, Edward turned and went up a long, winding drive way. When we got to the top, there stood the most beautiful house I had ever seen, ever. It wasn't really a house. More like a small mansion. There were large windows all around. I had already come to terms with Edward being around in the daylight, even if it wasn't sunny, during the car ride, so the windows really didn't shock me. Much. Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me. Psht. Total vamp. Nobody from this era would ever do that. I liked it. A lot.

He looked at me. "Are you ready?"

"Uh…maybe?" I know it was silly to be nervous, as I had A) Faced bigger things than this. B) We had only known each other for going on two days, but the nerves were flying high. I followed Edward up the steps and into the house. It was even more amazing on the inside. It somehow, if possible, seemed bigger inside than it did on the outside. I guess there's something to say for having massive windows. I heard the faint sound of classical music coming down from a hallway; there were hushed voices on top of the music. They seemed to be…arguing. About me. Of course. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me apologetically.

We walked down a small set of stairs and through said hallway into a gorgeous living area. In the center, was Edward's family. Hello nerves. Welcome to the back of my throat. Who I had figured to be Carlisle & Esme, were standing behind Edward's 'siblings' and their significant others. I picked Rosalie out by the callous glare on her face. Which would mean that Edward's 'brother', Emmett, would be the one sitting next to her. Which left the other two to be Alice and Jasper.

Edward urged me forward and introduced me. "This is Buffy."

Carlisle and Esme walked forward and introduced themselves. "Hello, Buffy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme." I was attempting at trying to form a syllable. It wasn't working. After a few seconds, I managed to stammer out something that sounded like "nice to meet you." Then there was silence. Oh, awkward silence. Rosalie still looked angry. Emmett seemed amused. Carlisle and Esme looked nervous, as did Jasper. It was Alice that spoke up first. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I didn't expect it.

"Hello. I'm Alice, Edward's…sister." I murmured out a soft "Hi." She looked back at her family, who still seemed on edge. "Everybody can calm down. She's not going to hurt us." She tapped her forehead. Edward laughed and added "Alice is right, you know. Buffy's only come because you asked her to, Carlisle."

Esme spoke up after him. "Edward's right, we mustn't be rude. I'm sorry, Buffy. It's just…"

"I understand. I'm a Slayer and you're vampires. But I assure you, I'm not stupid enough to attack seven vampires all by myself. Especially when I don't have a reason to. I'm not that kind."

Esme smiled. It was Carlisle next. He seemed…enthusiastic.

"This is just…extremely exciting for me. Please, sit, if you will. Allow me to explain."

I did as asked; I wasn't kidding about the being alone with seven vampires thing I had said to Esme. Before Carlisle had a chance to resume his story, Esme had politely gestured for everybody else to leave. Edward stayed. Carlisle continued his story.

"You see, a very long time ago, when I was still living in Europe, I had heard the myth of the Slayer. But of course, you know in those days, news wasn't very reliable. If you did not see it with your own eyes, then it was concluded to be a myth. I had thought this Slayer to be that of the same--nothing but bored drunks making up tall tales in a pub. One night, however, I was out on a walk. I came upon this strange looking building. It was very tall, almost now what we would call a skyscraper. As the year was 1790, I thought it was odd. I attempted at entering the building and…something, I'm not sure what, threw back from the entrance. Some men came running out through the door to see what had happened. I hid in a bush on one side of the building. While in hiding, waiting for the men to stop looking, I heard a different set of men around the other side of the building talking about this 'vicious creature' they were chasing down. Apparently, whatever he or she or it was, had murdered an entire town north of London. One of them said he had heard that the Slayer had gotten it; the other man said he had heard it the other way around."

I hesitated. The time was right. I'm not sure about the location, but the characteristics seemed right.

"I had asked around of course, to see if anybody else knew what a 'Slayer' was. Most everyone just said that it was a myth. A heroine in a fairytale that was created by some brass woman. I simply just put it in the back of my memory figuring that it more than likely was just a myth. But now, after all that time, to learn that it's actually true…that a Slayer actually exists. Well, it's just astounding."

I smiled politely. "I felt the same, the first time I found out everything I know. It's overwhelming. I mean, of course, when I found out that I had been destined, I was only fifteen."

"And how long ago was that?" I was confused by what he meant.

Edward smirked. "Carlisle, she's not immortal." Ohhhh. He thought…Hahaha I get it. It would be kind of nice to be immortal. I'd stop dying, anyways. "Not in the least." I added on.

He smiled. "Forgive me, it's a new subject for me."

I smiled back. I had to ask; I had to know. "Um, in your story. The creature. Did it have a name?"

Edward slid me a curious look.

Carlisle paused and thought for a moment.

"Yes. Now that I think of it. They called it Angelus."

I think I almost fainted. Again, that's saying a lot for me.

"Is there something wrong, Buffy?" Carlisle asked. Apparently it was visible on my face.

"Um, wrong? No. Just…issues. That I'll deal with later." Angelus had killed a Slayer? Funny how Angel had never mentioned that little tidbit to me. I suppressed my feelings and put on a smile. I noticed that Edward and Carlisle were staring at each other. I suddenly remembered Edward's ability and quickly realized that they were having a mental conversation of sorts.

That's when Esme came back in, followed by Alice and Emmett. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that Jasper needed some air and Rose needed…a timeout. Of sorts." Esme said.

I held back giggles. They all sat down. Emmett was looking around at his family in the room, curiously. "So I'm going to have to be the one to ask?" Esme shushed him. I was confused. Again. This family had way too many mental conversations going on. Emmett ignored Esme shushing him and looked at me, seriously.

"Edward says that you've died. Twice."

I almost laughed. Of course this is what this was about. That must have been another mental conversation, as Edward and I had also just discussed it earlier.

"Yes, I have."

Emmett grinned. "Awesome!"

I didn't exactly smile nor did I frown. I don't really think that I made any sort of facial expression. That's when Esme slapped Emmett across the back of the head. I, again, had to suppress laughter. At least I wasn't alone this time. I noticed that Edward and Alice were trying not to laugh.

"Emmett! Don't be rude!"

"What? Alice, didn't you see that coming? You could have warned me."

She laughed and added "You could have saved yourself the trouble by just not saying anything."

I decided to stop the family squabble. "It's okay. Really. I'm used to it."

Emmett looked like he really really wanted to ask me how it happened, but he also seemed like he didn't want to get slapped by Esme again. I looked over at Edward and we apparently seemed to be thinking the same thing. I sighed, took a deep breath and told them the stories of both times. They had seemed fascinated, much like Edward had been when I had told him the story earlier.

"You really saved the world? Twice?" Emmett had asked. He sounded like a little boy listening to his grandfather telling war stories. It made me smile.

"Yes. I've saved it a lot, actually. Not to sound selfish or conceited, but I should probably get a medal or something."

They all laughed. "How many times?" Emmett was seriously into this; it made me laugh.

"Well… honestly, it's hardly ever just me. It's usually a group effort. I almost always have had my team backing me up. With a few exceptions, of course. And then, I mean there are still the every day battles, too."

"You have a team? Like a whole team of just Slayers?" Emmett asked. Edward snickered.

"No, not all Slayers. Well, I mean now, there are a bunch of Slayers at my disposal I guess if I ever needed them. But that wasn't until very recently. Before, it was just me, my Watcher, my two best friends and some other…assorted individuals."

Carlisle seemed confused. "Watcher?"

"My Watcher… Watchers are the people that train the Slayers. That's probably who you heard outside of that building that night."

"What is that building?" he asked.

"Well, it sounds like the building where the Council was based. The Council was basically the inner-workings of the Slayer-world. It was pretty much like command central. They chose the Watchers, trained them, picked which girl is destined for when, which Slayer would rise after the previous one died. They were pretty much God to the Slayer-world. Until they were blown up a few months ago."

I even had Edward curious again.

I explained further about the First and the battle against it that had leveled Sunnydale to a new version of the Grand Canyon. The rest of the afternoon was spent basically like a question and answer session, which I didn't mind one bit. I showed them my scars from the Master, Angel and Dracula, the latter drawing amazement. Carlisle had confirmed me on him being real, though he said, he had never met him. He had just heard the tales of him, even before he had been changed. I countered that he didn't really want to meet him as he was just really showy, almost like a gypsy.

I really liked Edward's family. Jasper even came back in and joined the family after awhile. He apologized for leaving suddenly, but I understood. Rosalie never came back in. Emmett apologized for her. He stated that she was just throwing a hissy fit and being a brat, like always. I laughed. Despite his picking on her, it was quite visible how much he loved her. After a while, Edward said that he would bring me home as it was getting late.

We were on the way home when my phone rang. I don't know what it was about Edward that always made my phone ring. It was kind of hysterical. It was a number I didn't recognize; I answered with caution. It was Angel. He rattled off an address and told me to go there immediately. I tried to find out what was up, if there was anything wrong, but he just hung up on me.

Again.

I hate that.

I asked Edward if he minded, he said 'no'. I knew that eventually, I was going to have to explain to him about Angelus. I had seen the look on his face when Carlisle had mentioned his name. I didn't want to do it right now though.

We were driving for a little while on the same long stretch of deserted road way that we had been on when Edward turned down another long dirt road. At the top was another gorgeous house. This one was quite a bit older than Edward's; it was more of a Victorian style.

Edward parked the car. I went to get out but he stopped me. "I don't feel comfortable about this."

"Edward, it's fine. It's just Angel. He's not going to do anything dangerous. Unless he's evil again…which he's clearly not."

He didn't look relieved by my spiel, but he got out anyway. We walked up to the front of the house. There were lights on and the door seemed to be open a little ways. I decided to just go for it and walk in. I know, not a smart move, but hey, whatever. I walked down a front hallway and into a large kitchen-dining area. Angel was sitting at the kitchen table. He had been smiling…and then he saw Edward.

"Angel! Is this it? Is this the house?"

He looked at me, then at Edward and then back to me. He nodded. I was excited about the house…however, Angel's mood was really bumming me out.

"Okay, just get to it. Say whatever it is you want to say."

Edward stayed silent, he obviously realized this was about him.

Angel just looked at me. It was a few moments before "Buffy, think we could go outside and talk?"

"Not a chance. Whatever you have to say, you can say it here. Edward would just hear us anyway." He seemed to understand, or maybe he already knew. That was one of those crazy vamp things.

"Buffy, he's a--"

"Vampire, yes. I know. So aren't you. Point?"

He knew I was right, he had no real argument. I mean, what was he going to say? 'He could hurt you?' I mean honestly, his hands were tied. I decided to just play it cool and not stir up any of the old Buffy-Angel super emotions.

"Edward, this is Angel, Angel, this is Edward."

Edward nodded and added a "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Angel responded with a glare at me and then a "Really?"

"Angel, knock it off. You're doing that vampire jealousy thing again. Are you going to show me the house or what?"

He waited a moment and then decided to show me the house, which by the way, was absolutely stunning.

Besides the large kitchen/dining area, there was a huge living area complete with a huge tv and entertainment system. There was also a library for Giles and his books. Upstairs were all the bedrooms. There were plenty for everybody. He then took us all the way down to the basement, which not only had a few bedrooms attached for vampiric guests, but was converted into…the COOLEST training room, ever!

On one side, there was a treadmill, some weight benches, a gymnastics horse…basically, any kind of workout machine you could think of. On the other side, however, it was a Slayer's paradise. There were dummies to practice on and punching bags. On the wall there were archery boards, which is honestly probably the first thing I noticed. I'm a sucker for a crossbow, what can I say. I stood there, momentarily stunned.

It was more or less the same as putting a seven year old in a toy store and saying 'go crazy'.

I ran over to the monstrous weapons, well, it certainly wasn't a chest. It was basically a cage. Filled with all the weapons I could ever want, need or dream about.

There were throwing stars, battle axes, regular axes, all kinds of swords, staffs-metal and wooden, knives of all shapes and sizes, a flame thrower…everything. In one bottom corner of the cage, was a large wooden crate filled with stakes. On a few shelves to the right of that, were bottles of holy water and some crucifixes.

Angel cleared his throat. "There's one more thing, Buffy."

I turned around to see Angel holding a medium sized rectangular box, wrapped with a bow on top. "You can think of it as either a really late birthday present or a really early Christmas present."

I was suspicious. I looked at Edward, who again, looked like his head was about to spin off. Welcome to my world. "Remember earlier how I said I don't like surprises? I do, however, like presents." He smiled.

I took the box from Angel and ripped off the paper and opened the box.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"I take it that you like it?"

I picked up the scythe. The memories of months ago flashed through my mind. I held the wooden handle with care and examined it. The black, red and silver blade, the way the metal part of the handle ran smoothly down into wood and how the wood handle ran smoothly down into a stake. I had almost forgotten about it completely. I had left it with Angel when Dawn and I had moved with Hank and Barbi for those dreadful two weeks. I didn't want to have to explain it nor did I want to arise suspicions that would cause a custody hearing that I wasn't sure that I could win. It would always be my most treasured weapon. It had been handed down, slayer to slayer for centuries. Some day, I decided would give it to Faith. Some day, not today, that is.

We stayed at the new house for a few hours more. I explained to Angel everything that had happened since I left L.A. He seemed like himself, except…except that he seemed to be hiding something from me. I decided to ask him about it later, when we were alone, not to mention about the little piece of info that Carlisle had mentioned. I had realized that Edward's presence had taken it's toll on Angel and I figured that he more than likely wouldn't be up for sharing details with him around, at least not yet. Angel had asked me if he could stay at the house overnight; I said yes. He didn't really have enough time to drive back to L.A. before sunrise.

I was even remotely surprised that he had made it here and set everything up as fast as he did.

Edward and I left the house and went back to my hotel. He dropped me off, but not before promising to be back first thing in the morning, with reinforcements, to help me move my stuff into the house. I approved and went up to my room.

Before sleep that night, I pondered how much life had changed in the last year. In the last two days, even.

I then went to sleep, happy for the change, happy that I was going to be seeing my family tomorrow.


	10. Arrivals, Introductions & Explanations

_I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter. My keyboard finally bit the dust and the new one took forever in getting here, and then when it did finally arrive--I had writer's block! Argh! I think that the chapter survived, though, and turned out pretty well even with the complications. Also, thanks to everyone who has left comments and subscribed and everything! You have no idea how much it means to me, so a big THANK YOU! =]_

**Chapter Ten: Arrivals, Introductions and Explanations**

I awoke early the next morning, around six-thirty. I had barely slept the night before—I was too excited. I showered, got dressed and walked

down the street to get some breakfast. By the time I got back, Edward, Emmett and Alice were waiting for me in my room. They had packed all my

suitcases and crammed them into the monster that was Emmett's Jeep. I was surprised and a little confused as to how A) Edward knew what

time to be here and B) how they had gotten into my room when I clearly had the key with me. However, at this point, I was just kind of going

along with everything. His class of vampire was definitely a collection of new, rare and scary with a little dash of exciting. My kind of thing. The

questions would come later.

I wanted to wait for Giles and the gang.

Thinking back on it now, I believe I just really wanted them to see how un-dangerous the Cullen Family actually was.

No matter what Edward said, I know that they, especially him, were not as dangerous as he would have everyone, especially me, try to believe.

I realize that at this point, some might think that it's a little early for me to decide something as serious as that, but after seven-plus years of being "The Chosen One" and serving on a Hellmouth, I've really honed my instincts.

After checking out of the hotel, which Angel so adoringly paid for, we were on our way to my new house—and my new life.

Edward and I drove in my car, with Emmett and Alice following us in the Jeep. Edward had put up a small argument about me driving until Alice

had intervened and told him that he was going to lose the fight in about thirty seconds or less. After arriving at the house, we spent the whole

morning re-arranging the place. I wanted it to be perfect for when everybody arrived this evening. Well, I should say that most of us spent the

whole morning working—Emmett more or less spent the entire time gawking at my brand new training room, every single weapon in my weapons

cage and me, carrying the couch, by myself, one handed.

We worked like that for pretty much the rest of the day until it was time for me to leave for the airport. All morning, I had been trying to

decide on how to introduce Edward and his family to the gang. I kept wondering if I should just bring him with me to pick them up…but then how

would I explain about him being around in the daytime when I didn't even know the answer myself? Not to mention all of the other oddities about

him and his family. His ability to read minds, Alice's sight, Jasper's…whatever it was.

At one point, when I was getting ready to leave, Alice pulled me aside.

"Buffy, stop worrying."

"What?"

"You're worried about something, what, I'm not exactly sure…everything's kind of jumbled together, but whatever it is stop worrying. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

I smiled. I think I was going to like Alice, a lot.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm just worried about how my… 'family' is going to react to yours. For the most part, they are very accepting…but then again some of them…well, mainly just a mixture of Giles, Xander and Angel, they tend to be a little…overly protective. Just, please… don't take it personally if they don't adapt well to you right away."

I felt slightly better, getting most of the anxiety out of my system.

Alice was silent for a few moments. She stared ahead and her eyes went kind of…blank, almost. I quickly recognized it as her looking ahead. After a moment, she blinked her eyes, smiled and spoke up again.

"It's all going to be okay. I only sense a small resistance from…Xander…and…the other vampire that's here? Angel, I think? Other than that,  
everything's going to be fine." She leaned over and hugged me.

Emmett walked by at the moment and thought to comment on the situation.

"Aww. What a touching sister-to-sister-in-law, Lifetime moment." he laughed. Alice broke off the hug, glared at Emmett and tossed out what

sounded like a hiss. "Okay okay okay. Jeez. Sa-orrrry!"he countered back as he walked on. Alice turned back to look at me. I started to ask about

the hiss fest, but she cut me off. "It's nothing. Emmett just doesn't know when to shut up sometimes. You better get going or you'll be late. And

don't worry about the family thing—we won't stress yours out tonight. By the time you get back, it'll just be Edward and the other vampire here.

They can meet the rest of us later. Now go. You're late!" She spoke much too fast; it was a good thing I held the capacity to hear her. She pushed

me out the door towards the car, once again telling me not to worry and to drive safe. There was obviously something that she and Emmett knew

that I didn't. That was fine. For now, anyway. Believe me though---I did indeed plan on finding out.

* * *

Might I make a suggestion? Avoid airports at three-thirty in the afternoon on a rainy, foggy Thursday.

I had to maneuver my way through never-ending rows of filled parking spaces. By the time I found one, it was almost all the way in the back of the massive parking lot.

The small shuttle they used to transport to the front entrance was full up, so I had to walk. It took me fifteen minutes just to make it to there. I had been tempted to use 'slayer speed' to make it faster, however, there were other people around and that just wouldn't be good.

Just because the Council's building was destroyed, that didn't mean that the entire Council itself was destroyed—there were members all across the globe.

I most certainly didn't need any of them coming to bother me here just because I used my special abilities in front of regular people.

The gang & I often laughed that it was much the same as Harry using magic in front of the muggles in _Harry Potter_.

Inside the airport, I muscled through crowd after crowd. I finally made it through security to the gate that the gang would be coming through anytime now.

It was about five minutes to four.

I was far too excited—and nervous.

I know that Alice had said that everything was going to be okay, but I still didn't know how to answer their questions. I had very few answers myself.

I waited patiently and impatiently at the same time for their plane to land. I didn't have to wait long—the plane from New York to Seattle had landed and the passengers were departing.

A slew of people came out, none of them anybody I was waiting for. I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, the last people off of the plane—my family. Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Xander and Dawn. My heart did a funny thing at seeing my family.

I had missed them more than anyone could ever know.

I was contemplating not punishing Dawn for her actions in England on account of how much I had missed her.

I ran up and started calling them. "Dawn! Giles! Willow! Over here!"

They looked, Dawn's face turned red. Willow, Xander and Giles smiled. Kennedy really just looked like she didn't care where she was, as long as Willow was there too.

We hugged. A lot.

We spent the next few minutes getting their luggage and everything straightened out. At the front entrance, one of the parking lot shuttle things was waiting for us. We got to the car in record time and were on our way back to the house.

Luckily, the car that Angel had given me, what seemed like so long ago, was just big enough to accommodate everybody. We had managed to stuff all the luggage in the trunk.

The first few minutes of the drive were quiet. It seemed like everyone was just biding their time with whatever they wanted

to say. Giles was the first one to say something. "Buffy, was Angel able to locate us a residence?"

Easy, so far. "Yeah. It's really nice. It's huge. It has enough rooms for everybody, plus some. And in the basement, he put in--"

"A room for torture?" I shot Xander a 'you should know better' look and continued.

"No, not a torture room. He put in the COOLEST training room I have ever seen. It's perfect for Kennedy and I. Faith, too, if she ever visits. He also had an extra room added on to the training area for himself, no windows."

"Sounds great." Dawn said in her meek voice. I think she thought that I still planned on punishing her.

"It really is. I think you guys are going to like it here. I know I do." I said happily. I was all smiles. I really liked that.

The rest of the drive was pretty low-key. I told them all about my trip up until now. They questioned my hair-color change and told me all about England.

I promised Dawn that I wasn't going to punish her further for her escapades. After that, she cheered up considerably.

By the time that we made it back to the house, it was dark. Edward and Angel were sitting on the porch, waiting for us.

Uh-oh.

I wondered how much apologizing I was going to have to do to Edward on Angel's behalf. And then another realization came over me.

I was going to have to introduce the gang.

My stomach knotted.

Nerves came creeping back.

Hopefully Edward could answer whatever questions I couldn't.

"Who's the smutz with Angel? One of his Wolfram & Heart lackeys?" Xander asked in his comical way.

I'm pretty sure my heart was skipping beats. I had no idea how to introduce them.

Luckily, I didn't have to; Edward did it himself. He must have heard Xander. Good old vamp ears.

He walked down the steps, toward us. He spoke soft but swiftly.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I am a friend of Buffy's. It's very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you all." He was smiling and I was nervous.

The gang was silent for a moment. Giles flashed me the 'what have you gotten yourself into' look.

Dawn was ogling.

Xander looked kind of jealous.

Kennedy still looked un-amused.

Willow just looked…well, she looked happy.

I didn't know what to do next. Apparently, neither did anybody else.

The gang was still silent.

Well, vocally silent.

I figured that Edward was probably reading them. Thankfully, Angel 'saved the day' by coming forward to say a hello to everybody.

Hugs were going on all around.

He attempted at hugging me, however, I ducked out of the way.

"Angel, it was so good of you to situate a residence for us here. I don't think any of us really fancied living out of a hotel." Giles said in his ultra British way. Well, he said it to Angel; he was still giving me the 'what have you gotten yourself into' look.

"It's nothing. It's a good thing to have so many strings around you to pull when you need something done fast. Speaking of, I'm sorrythat I can't stay longer. I've got some very important business that I was in the middle of when Buffy called me. I really need to get back to L.A. I'll  
be in touch, soon."

And with that, he was gone. Not even a 'good-bye'.

Eh, whatever.

I had more important things to worry about at the moment.

After a few quick trips, Edward and I had everybody's luggage inside and in the appropriate rooms. I suggested that even though it was early,

they all might want to get some sleep after their long series of flights and traveling.

There was evident approval in my idea, however, nobody moved.

Willow looked at me like she just wanted to stay and girly-talk and get the scoop on Edward.

Kennedy looked at Willow like she just wanted to be upstairs.

Xander looked tense, like he didn't trust Edward.

Giles looked at me like he'd rather stay right where he was until he learned more about my new friend.

Dawn…well, Dawn just looked plain exhausted.

Edward….Edward's look was hard for me to read. It seemed that it was a mix between amused, annoyed, frustrated and anxious.

I could definitely relate.

We stood in silence for a few moments more before I decided to just come out with it.

"Okay, look. We'll just get this out of the way now. Edward's a vampire. So isn't his…'family'. But they are different. They aren't like the kind that we know---"

Kennedy cut in---"Different how?"

I went to speak, but nothing came out. Then I had an idea.

This was my opportunity to learn as well. "Edward, I'll let you teach the lesson from here." With that, I sat down and let him take the lead.

He looked a little nervous, but he went ahead.

"Well, sunlight doesn't hurt us, we don't sleep, ever, our eyes change when we're thirsty vs. not thirsty—from black to amber, red if you attack…well, you can figure that out, I'm sure. We don't have fangs, just venomous teeth…uh, and most importantly, I think, my family, personally, we don't feed off of humans…we hunt animals."

The gang just stood there, expressionless.

Edward was silent for a moment before adding "I'm not sure of the reasoning for the differences or how they work or anything. I was hoping that when I took Buffy to see my family yesterday that maybe my father would have been able to explain it, however he was just as perplexed."

Xander spoke up. "Your 'father'? Is that like a term for the Clan Master or something?"

Edward looked confused. Really confused.

"Don't mind him. He sometimes speaks in a completely different language." I looked at Xander and added "He means his father. As in the one who made him. Think Giles, but older. A lot older. And with more medical practice."

Giles decided that he was ready to join the convo with more than just random expressions.

"Your father is a doctor? In a practice?"

Personally, I didn't think that I had seen or hear Giles this baffled before, or at least in a long time.

Edward smiled. "Yes, he is. For the last three-hundred and some odd years. He has traveled the world many times over, working in some of the

finest—and poorest—hospitals around the globe. He'd rather save lives, than take them."

By this time, everyone had chosen a seat and was listening intently to Edward. It appeared that, for the moment, their fears of him had vanished.  
Giles still looked astonished. For that matter, so did everyone.

"Sorry, but did you say three-hundred years? As in, you know three-hundred years?!" Dawn asked.

Edward laughed. "Yes, I did."

"So, how does that work exactly? I mean vampires in the working world, that is." Willow asked.

Goody goody. It looked like I was finally going to get some answers as well.

"Well, it really depends on where we live. Our……kind, we tend to stick to areas that has little sun as possible—that's why most of us tend to pick colder, snowier regions—such as the Pacific Northwest—it makes it easier, for the ones of us that want to, to blend in with everybody else. The weather here tends to be more…reliable here. For us, that is."

"But I though you said that the sun doesn't hurt you?" Kennedy asked.

"It doesn't hurt us, no, but it certainly affects us." he answered.

"How?" asked Willow, who I might mention, was nonchalantly pulling a magic-y strand of sparkles that she produced out of nowhere, through her fingers. Before answering, Edward looked curiously as Willow's little magic fest. He started to ask how, but I answered before he could even get his next word out.

"Willow's big on the magic's—the good stuff, not the dark, not anymore anyway. She was recently made part Goddess by those wacky Powers That Be."

This was pretty much how the rest of the night went. Like a question and answer session, but a lot more fun.

The gang learned more about Edward and his family—mainly their… 'specialties'—the mind reading freaked Xander right out, much like the last time, when I had inherited the ability for a few days thanks to some crazy demon blood.

Everyone kind of grew accustomed to each other, rather quickly. In a few short hours, Willow and I were laughing

hysterically telling the stories of Xander's love interests always turning out to be a demon, a mummy, a giant insect, or, you know, Cordelia. I

don't think that Xander realized that we were only picking and not meaning any harm. I say that because he totally flipped out. A lot. A lot a lot.

"Yeah, okay. Laugh at one-eyed Xander, your good ol' punching bag. Let's take a look at your love interests, ladies. Willow—remember a fellow named 'Malcolm'? You know the one that turned out to be Moloch the Corrupter? Or how about Oz? The werewolf that ran away?

And Buffy—oh dear Buffy. Where to start? Oh-hey, how about with Angel. You know. Tall, dark, brooding, and the one that almost killed us all? And then he came back. And then left again. And came back some more to basically stalk you. So, where are we now? Oh right, Riley. Agent Finn. Commando guy. Guy that sucks you into his secret military world that almost gets you killed. AND, to top that off—he runs away, chasing his secret military dream. Then, he comes back a year later—MARRIED! So, let's see, that must bring us to the grand-daddy of them all--"

I had to stop him here, he was getting dangerously close to pissing me off. Or making me cry. "Xander—watch it." He hesitated for a moment before saying it. He probably should have made a better decision. He opened his mouth and said one word. The wrong one.

"Spike."

Everyone got quiet, even Edward. Xander started to continue on his little madman spiel, but Giles gave him a seriously grave look that said 'shut up right now you twit', which he obeyed. I stood up, slowly, and mumbled something about bed and tiredness. I ran, half regular speed, half slayer speed, up the stairs. I barely shut my bedroom door before the tears started.


	11. A New Day

Chapter Eleven: A New Day

I had barely sat down on my bed before the waterworks started. It had been months since Spike had gone. I spent hours, days, weeks, all the time I could get, just trying to forget about him. My reasoning was that, maybe, if I had forgotten about him, then it wouldn't hurt so much to think about him. It made no sense, I realize that now. Contrary to what he thought, to what anyone thought, including me, I did love him.

I did.

I was sitting on my bed, waterworks flowing, when I heard a soft knock on my door, followed by the voices of Willow and Dawn.

You know, as spoiled and bratty as my pretend baby sister could be, she also had one of the sweetest hearts I knew.

After assuring them—through the door—that I was going to be fine and that they should get some sleep, I sat back down on my bed only to have the waterworks start up again. A few moments later, I heard another soft knock—except this one seemed to be coming from the vicinity of my window. I walked over and looked out.

To my utter amazement, there was Edward!

I opened the window; he smiled, a soft yet mischievous smile, and asked a polite 'May I come in?' I smiled in return and nodded my head.

We sat on my bed and talked.

I asked him why he came up to my window and he simply replied that he was a gentleman and a gentleman shouldn't leave a crying lady by herself.

Looking back now, I think this was the very first time that I could actually see, and tell, that he was from a completely different era. Sure there obviously had been Angel and of course Spike, but there was rarely a case like this one. They were both, for the most part, almost completely modernized.

Visibly, Edward was modern—the way he dressed, his fancy little silver car, the giant flat screens in his house—however, when he spoke, you could tell, almost automatically, that you were talking with someone from a different time and generation.

To this day, it's one of the things that I love the most about him.

We spent the rest of the night just talking. I told him everything about Angel. Everything about Riley that I didn't mention before.

[_Screw 'The FBPP'—Federal Bureau of Paranormal Phenomenons =]_]

Everything about Spike.

Everything.

He just sat and listened.

I told him everything about Dawn and about losing mom. Everything that had happened before I died and since I died, including my downward spiral and how I believe that Spike not only helped me fall downward, he also saved me from completely bottoming out and opened up my eyes. I told him everything about Sunnydale, California and the last time I ever saw it. I also mentioned that it was because of Spike's bravery and courage that we won the battle that destroyed the town.

When I'd tear up about something, he'd take my hands and hold them in between both of his. I'd blush a little, which would trigger his amazing smile and some kind of saying like 'I thought tough girls didn't blush?'

Eventually, I wore myself down enough and fell asleep.

That was the first night, of many, that Edward stayed by my side while I slept.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door.

Ugh.

Don't get me wrong—I was super happy to have my family home, however, there was still a part of me that longed for the quiet solitude of days and weeks past. Days and weeks that I could sleep almost un-interrupted. Sleep was something that I hadn't gotten a lot of recently.

I tried to ignore the knocking but it wouldn't go away. I huffed and puffed, eyes still hazy, and attempted at climbing out of my bed.

However, the part of my brain that controlled movement missed some serious communication from the thought portion.

I got tangled in the sheets and blanket. I tried to free myself, however, the thought portion of my brain apparently went back to sleep, leaving me and movement by ourselves. I wrestled for a few more seconds until I felt freedom.

And that's when I fell onto the floor.

Well, I should say mostly on the floor. Somehow, my fist had connected with the nightstand, leaving a nice chunk missing from the side.

Fist-One Nightstand-Zero.

In my sleepy haze, distraught from the bed/nightstand fiasco, I completely forgot about the person on the other side of my door. That is, until he was right beside me.

"I guess it's a good thing I left when I did—I'd hate to be caught in this mess." he smiled.

"Ha. Ha." I rolled my still sleepy eyes.

I was still sitting on the floor, surveying what used to be a nightstand. He leaned down next to me, close. Real close. When he spoke next, his tone had changed-from teasing to sincere.

"Are you alright, Buffy? Do you need me to call Carlisle to look at your arm?"

He was concerned. My heart fluttered again.

I moved my arm around—it felt a little stiff, but otherwise okay. I examined it—no blood, thankfully—just a little purple-ness that would be gone by the time I got dressed and headed downstairs. Hopefully.

Thank God for being just a little more than human.

"No, it's fine. Just a bruise. It'll heal in no time."

He smiled and reached his hand over to my face. He gently moved a strand of hair back off from my eyes.

You know the sound an engine makes when it's revved? That is what my heart was doing in my chest. There was just something about Edward…something. I had no idea what. There was just something pulling me towards him, instinctually. I know this sounds cheese-filled, but it's almost like we were made for each other.

We sat there, on my floor, for another few moments, silently, just gazing at each other. I was only vaguely away that there was someone else coming down the hall.

Edward smiled a little. "It's Xander. He's coming to apologize. I think you should hear him out."

I scowled slightly. I was still mad. "And why is that?"

Edward seemed to frown a little, as if I should already know the answer. "I know it sounds silly and childish, but at the time, he had his reasons. He's your friend. No, your family. How many situations has he helped you through? How many more will he be there for? So he threw a little hissy fit. Rose goes off like that constantly. While, yes, he hurt your feelings, he's feeling ten times worse today. Guilt is a powerful thing."

I couldn't think of anything to respond with. Edward was right.

Before I could relay that message, Xander appeared in the doorway. He took one look around the room-the tangled sheets, the broken nightstand and Edward and I sitting very close together on the floor-and raised his eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back…"

Edward suppressed a laugh; I blushed. I think that if he could, Edward would probably have blushed too. I cleared my throat and tried to stand up.

I say 'tried' because, unknowingly to me, part of the sheet was still wrapped around one of my ankles. When I fell this time, Edward caught me—around the waist. We stared into each other's eyes once more. It felt like years, however he had barely been holding me for a second. I once again got the impression that if he could blush, he would. He quickly let me go and made a quip about my coordination skills.

Xander stood in the doorway, confused. Edward muttered something about giving Xander and me privacy and walked out of the room.

We stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Neither of us seemed to know what to say or where to start. I looked, long and hard, at Xander.

Edward was right, yet again.

Xander had pain and guilt written all over his face. I softened up, some.

"Xander, come. Sit down." I sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to me.

He walked into my room, but was hesitant to sit.

"Xander, what's up? Just sit." I was confused.

"Only if you promise not to make me look like the nightstand. One eye is better than none."

Ohhhh! He was scared. Of course. I couldn't help it; I laughed. "Xander, I'm not going to beat you up. Just come sit down."

Some of the fear seemed to sweep off of his face; however, he still looked guilty and pain-ridden. He walked over and sat next to me.

The awkward silence came creeping back. I couldn't take it. "Xander, just come out with what you have to say. I can't stand the awkward silence. You know that."

He took a deep breath. "Buffy…."

"Just say it, Xander."

"I'm soooooooooooo sorry. I had no right to flip out like I did. I don't know why I did and if I could, I'd go back in time and stop myself from being such an ass."

I half smiled. "Xander…I'm not going to say its okay, because it wasn't okay. Not in the least. You really hurt me. A lot. However….I forgive you."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yes, really."

"Ooookay…why? I'm a terrible person for saying all those hateful things…"

I cut him off.

"Because you're my friend. My best friend. No, you're my family. Families fight and argue, but we're always stronger for it in the end. I mean, look at me and Dawn. Families are there for each other, through everything, thick and thin. You've been there for me through some of the toughest times of my life. I'll never forget that, Xander Harris."

He smiled. "And, on occasion, you've saved my ass—and my life—and you've stuck with me through all the stupid idiotic things that I've done. I'll never forget that, Buffy Anne."

We smiled and hugged. "So, did you talk to Willow?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"And?"

"She forgave me….and threatened to curse me to damnation if I ever did anything like that again."

I laughed. We were silent for a moment again. I remembered something that might possibly cheer him up. "So, when I met Edward's family the other day, his father told me a really interesting story."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Well, I'll skip the logistics, but it involves eighteenth century London, the Council, some stuffy eighteenth century watchers…."

"…Fascinating, Buffy, really, but I think that you've been with Giles too long."

"You didn't let me finish. He told me a story that he had heard one of the watcher's back then telling to another about some 'vicious creatures' that had taken out a small town north of London…and that how a Slayer may have been involved."

"Ooooh. Angel gossip. Do tell." He seemed to cheer up a bit; it made me smile.

"Well, apparently, according to these watcher's, they were confused to who died in the conflict…the Slayer or the vampires…and considering that we know for a fact that Angel's 'alive' and Spike had been…"

"That leaves the Slayer dead."

"Which means…?"

He got really excited. "You're going to beat the information out of Angel?!"

I laughed. "Yes, possibly."

I knew that due to his dislike of Angel, that that would cheer him up. We were laughing and being silly, when he suddenly stopped and got serious for a moment.

"Buff, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

He seemed to think out his words a little more…carefully…now. "This Edward…he seems nice and all…"

I knew where this was going. I slid out a sly smile. "Xander LaVelle Harris….are you jealous?"

"Shhhh! Don't say the middle name out loud! And no…I'm not jealous. I'm just…looking out for you. I don't want to you get hurt again, that's all."

"Thanks. I mean it. He's good. I know it. From every Slayer advantage point that I have. I'm just not sure that he knows that he's good. You know what I mean?"

"He's got the Angel-brooding-system down?"

I laughed again. "Yeah, kind of. Just not as dark as Angel gets with it sometimes. Not to mention…he can go out in the sunlight, so Edward-One Angel-Zero"

Xander smiled. "So you like him then? As in _like _him?" he pursued.

I think I blushed.

Usually the girly talk was saved for Will, but I guess Xander had been there for a share of it too, over the years.

I hesitated.

I did like him.

He was kind and sincere. He seemed to quickly grasp the fact that I wasn't just some little girl. And okay, if we're being serious here, he was totally, eye-poppingly gorgeous. Shut up. I can't help it. I may be a superhero; however, I'm still a girl. I notice these things. =]

"So, I'm going to take the no-answer thing as a yes."

I blushed.

"It's a yes."

I heard a small cough and we looked up to see Willow standing in the door way. "Are we having a group discussion without me?"

"Willow! Come! Join us! Buffy and I were just reveling in how she has a big huge girly crush on Mr. Handsome Daytime Vampire downstairs." Xander said, happily.

"Oooooh!!! Tell me everything! I love girly talk. We haven't girly-talked in forever. I'm in!" Willow hopped on the bed next to Xander and I.

"Xander! Be quiet!" I tapped my forehead and mouthed 'He can hear you!'

"Oh, right. Vampire. Extra sensory hearing. Mind reading. Got it. Willow, don't mention Buffy's super crush on Edward. He'll be able to hear us. Well, in that case, don't think about it either, you know, 'cause of the mind reading. Best not to ever bring it up again." Xander said.

Willow and I laughed. "Smooth, Xander, smooth." Willow announced.

She then turned to look at me. "I'm also still waiting to hear everything…"

I huffed. "Okayyyyy…fine. But only because you're my best friends." I smiled.

I told them about all the time that Edward and I had spent together and how he had followed me out of the hotel the one night into the night club and everything after that, including him climbing through my window last night and everything that had happened this morning.

We spent the better part of the next hour analyzing every conversation that Edward and I had had in the last week, with Willow coming to the conclusion that I did indeed have some feelings for Edward in a non-friendship way.

All Xander said was "Edward and Buffy sitting in a tree…"

I smacked him with a pillow before he could finish the song.

After that, Xander and Willow left me to shower and get dressed. After doing so, I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, to find Edward—and only Edward, standing silently in front of the sink, looking out the window, at the bright sunny day.

I smiled at seeing him, even though his back was turned to me.

"Hey. Where is everybody?"

Edward turned around, looked at me and smiled. It was a playful smile. "Well, Giles took Dawn to register for school. Willow, Xander and Kennedy just left—I'm not sure where they were going." he said.

I realized that he either knew something or wanted to say something to me, something that either amused him or frustrated him—possibly both—and he was just biding his time until doing so.

I decided to just cut directly to the chase. "Okay. Out with it. What's going on?" I asked, skeptically.

"What do you mean?" He wore a face of obviously fake surprise at the question.

"You know what I mean…You know something. Or you want to say something."

He just grinned, widely.

I quickly started putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Oh no. Oh man. Xander and Willow said something to you didn't they? Ugh."

Edward just laughed. "No, on the contrary—they were very tight lipped when they left a few moments ago. They barely even said goodbye."

He was still grinning.

"Oh. Well then…okay. But you're still not telling me something."

He just kept smiling.

"And?"

He wasn't saying a word, no matter how much prodding I was doing.

Finally, after a few silent moments, he moved his hand up and tapped his forehead.

Ugh. Of course! Hadn't I just told Xander to be careful of what he said for that exact reason?

"No, you didn't!"

He smiled wider. "I may have."

"You listened in?!?"

He just kept smiling. "I might have."

"Okay, I'm going to need a little more than smiles and three-word answers. If you can't hear me, then who were you listening to? What exactly did you hear? And why were you listening in the first place? Doesn't that count as like, an invasion of privacy or something?" I rambled out.

He walked over and took my hands in his. My heart fluttered.

Stupid heart.

"I started out listening because I wanted to make sure that you accepted Xander's apology. Very touching, by the way. Considering the position I'm in, whether I like what I hear or not and whether it's an invasion of privacy or not, it's not really my fault because I can't help what I hear. There is no 'off' switch. I can still hear you when you speak. And just because I can't hear your thoughts, that doesn't mean that I can't hear Xander and Willow's."

I calmed my panic attack down some. I looked up at him, right in the eyes. "You didn't answer one of my questions."

"I didn't? Well, there was a lot there to answer." he smiled back.

"I'm waiting."

He just stood there, holding my hands, looking me in the eyes. "Come, Buffy. I want to show you something."

"It can wait until after you answer the last question."

He smirked. "No, I'm afraid it can't. Come with me. I'm not going to bite; you should know that by now."

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

He let go of one of my hands and led me towards the door.

He opened it and offered to let me go out first—like a gentleman.

Curiosity beat out irritation.

I stepped out the door, into the beautiful warmth of the sunshine.

I turned around and saw Edward, hesitating, in the doorway. I smiled.

"Well, Edward. Won't you come out and join me on this beautiful sunny morning?"

He laughed softly. He peeled off his shirt [_hellooo ab-tastic!_] and took an unnecessary deep breath.

I held mine.

He closed his eyes and stepped out into the sun.

_______________________________________________________________________


	12. Conversations That Sparkle

Chapter Twelve: Conversations That Sparkle

Magical.

Stunning.

Amazing.

Nothing short of a miracle.

He didn't burst into flames as I've been accustomed to seeing. Instead, he sparkled.

Yes, that's right.

I said 'sparkled'.

He was sparkly.

It was like there were millions of tiny diamonds and jewels sewn just under his skin. I stood there in shock and awe.

After being silent for a time, a concerned look spread across Edward's face. "Buffy? Are you okay? Say something. Please."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. It's just…"

A small smile met his lips. "Am I freaking you out? Am I frightening yet?"

He may have been smiling, but I sensed a hint of truth beneath his question. He was really concerned that he was scaring me.

Or else he wanted me to be scared.

I'm not sure which, but he was going to have to try a lot harder than sparkly skin.

I laughed. "Not in the least. It's just…well, I've never seen anything so beautiful before."

He raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful?"

Whoops. Perhaps that was the wrong word. Oh well. Haha.

"Well…yeah. Beautiful. You're covered in sparkles. What do you think I'm going to say? 'Oh, you're hideous?' I mean really, Edward."

He smiled a wide smile. "I guess that is a reasonable response then."

He turned and walked back into the house; I followed, grabbing his shirt off of the ground. When I walked back into the kitchen, he was turned facing out the window again; a stream of sunlight caught his hand and it glittered. "I think you forgot something." I tossed his shirt to him, not at all being surprised that he caught it perfectly without even looking. He buttoned the shirt back up and turned around.

We stood silent for another moment or two before he spoke again. "I heard everything that you said. Every little bit of the conversation between you and Xander and Willow. I heard everything that they said and everything that they thought about what you said. Xander is worried and the teensiest bit jealous, even though he'll deny it every time you say something. Willow is simply just happy. Happy that you're happy."

We stood silently. I didn't know what to say and I don't think he did either. I could barely read the emotions on his face as they seemed to change every second. I sat down at the table.

"So, what does that mean then?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking, Buffy."

"I guess…I guess that I mean do you feel the same?"

He sat down next to me. "I have to tell you something Buffy. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest."

Uh-oh… I managed to swallow the massive lump that had just formed in my throat. "What is it?"

"I've known who you were from the very beginning. From the moment I saw you in that courtyard."

Oh, well, that's new. I barely stuttered out a response.

He continued. "Alice saw you coming, in one of her visions. However, as I've said before, her visions are subjective. She only sees what the object has decided. They are subject to change. At first, we had no idea why you were looking for us. Alice couldn't see a reason, partially because I don't really think that even you knew. I mean, how do you think that you found me so easily? I knew exactly when to be in that courtyard. I'll admit, I didn't know your name or anything about the 'Slayer' portion of your life, but I knew exactly what you looked like and exactly where you'd be. After I saw you, I wanted to make sure that you'd see me. I wanted to make sure that you'd know it was me that you were looking for …"

I interrupted. "Which would be when you were trying to get into my mind."

"I wanted to try to read you to see if I could figure out why you were hunting for my family…"

"But you couldn't."

"You have no idea how that frustrates me."

I laughed. "Well, I apologize. I've been thinking about that. I think it's like a Slayer-defense mechanism or something. Once upon a time, I could read minds for like a day and I tried to get into Angel's mind and he told me that I couldn't. That his thoughts were much like the reflection in the mirror—just that, a reflection. I think that it's probably similar with a Slayer's mind. Our thoughts are there, they are just super top-secret protected. I mean, none of us would have lasted this long if every mind reading vamp or demon could get access to our offensive plans. Not that any of us live longer than that anyway."

He seemed perplexed. A strange look came over his face. "You could read minds?"

"Yeah, for like a day. Two at the most. It was fun at first, a little creepy I'll admit, but none the less entertaining. And then the headaches started. Literally. I passed out in the middle of the entire lunch room. I couldn't deal with all the voices. It got to the point where I couldn't be around anybody at all, not that anybody was clamoring to be around me anyway. My own mother wouldn't even come into my room unless I was asleep."  
His expression changed from knowing to astonished back to knowing. He smiled. "I understand exactly. How did it happen?"

"Long story short—I killed a demon, his blood got on my hand, soaked into my skin and voila—Buffy the Mind Reader."

"How did you heal?"

"Giles & the gang hunted down the other demon. Angel killed it, ripped out its heart, and Giles made it into a tasty potion which Angel literally forced down my throat."

He laughed. "True love, I guess."

I smiled. "At one point, yes. But I mean, what did I know at the age of seventeen?"

He looked…well, I'm not sure what the emotion was. "Technically, I'm seventeen."

I laughed. "No, technically, you're one-hundred and two. You just were made when you were seventeen."

He laughed. "Well, I guess that's true."

We sat there for another immeasurable moment. There were things that we both wanted to say, however, neither of us were saying them. Edward finally broke the silence. "Buffy, I showed you myself in the sun for a reason--"

"Well, I figured that."

He smiled. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

I laughed. "No, not really. I'm pretty sleuth-y."

He chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed."

"And you, you're pretty good at ducking questions."

His smile melted away, not into a frown or anything, just a simple expression rested on his face. He knew exactly what question I meant.

"Take your time, think on it." I urged.

I wanted him to be exactly sure of what he was going to say. I hated getting my hopes up.

I don't know where any of these feelings for him were coming from. It was so odd. We had known each other for barely a week, however, I felt like I'd known him my entire life.

Or, like my entire life had been waiting for this exact moment.

A sudden realization hit me.

Emmett's comment. Alice hissing at him. Edward's comment about Alice seeing me coming…She knew.

She knew exactly everything that was going to happen, that was happening right now.

Edward noticed my face light up at the realization. "What? What are you thinking? Tell me? Please?" he asked sincerely.

I hesitated for a moment. "Alice…"

"What about her?"

I told him of the comment that Emmett had made and Alice's reaction.

He didn't seem surprised. Instead, he smiled. "I believe then that you have the answer about how I feel towards you, Buffy. Alice saw you coming. At first, she only had glimpses. She saw your face. She knew you were a vampire killer, but she didn't realize, well, none of us realized what exactly you were. After I talked to you that first night, I went back home. She told me of the vision she had just seen."

"I don't have to guess what that vision is?"

He laughed. "No."

"She saw us, together."

"Forever." He smiled.

I laughed. I don't think that that was the reaction he was going for; his confused expression told me so.

"Of course, leave it to me. The only Slayer in history to end up being with a vampire for the rest of her life."


	13. Fast Forward Flashback

Chapter Thirteen: Fast Forward/Flashback

**Seven Months Later-April 2004 **_**(Fast Forward)**_

_"Hey B, its Faith. How do you feel about maybe taking a little trip to Italy and helping Robin and I kick a little demon ass? We could really possibly use some help. I mean REAL help. Not these little girls that I keep finding, Andrew included. Call me back, ASAP"_

I played the message over.

And over.

And once more just to make sure I was hearing correctly.

Faith wanted, no _needed_ help with a mission.

In Italy.

I laughed at the sheer irony of it all.

I remember wishing that Edward had been standing next to me so we could laugh at our dumb luck together.

So, I'm sure that at this point you're probably a little (or a lot) confused on the last several [mostly] uneventful months.

Well, allow me to catch you up a bit. =]

Edward and I became… "a thing", if you will.

During the course of the last seven months, he's more or less moved in. He helps me train when Giles is down for the count (or unconscious, whichever). He's gone out patrolling with Kennedy and I. He's even gone so far as to help Dawn out with her schoolwork. Also, I should mention that Carlisle has basically become a staple in mine & Kennedy's lives.  
All Slayers should have their own personal doctor. =]

_  
(Flashback)_

One cold March evening, we were all sitting around the living area. Edward was playing his piano. Alice was helping Dawn with some math. Willow was flipping through one of her new magick books and producing random sparkles in her hand. Rose, Jasper and Esme were hunting. Carlisle was at the hospital. Emmett, Kennedy, Xander and Giles were helping me sharpen some new stakes for upcoming dustings at the local cemetery. All in all, a pretty uneventful night, right?

_  
**I wish**_.

It all seemed to happen so fast. I didn't notice anything until Edward abruptly stopped playing his piano. By the time I looked up, Edward had already flown to Alice's side. He had a tragic look on his face, as did Alice. Quickly realizing that she had seen something, we all rushed over to her side.

"Alice? What did you see?" Giles asked.

I looked up at Edward. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. I let him collect his thoughts. I didn't want to prod; he'd tell me when he was ready. He took my hands in his and pulled me close to him. He delicately leaned his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Edward." He smiled a small, half-smile.

"Edward, what's going on? There is something obviously wrong. Tell me, Edward. Tell Me. Please." I pleaded, our hands still entwined.

The half-smile disappeared from his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into me a little more. Something was definitely wrong.

"It's the Volturri." he whispered.

"The who?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. "The Volturri. They are the closest thing to a government that my species has. Your vampires are ruthless and lawless, almost without penalty--If they are far enough away from you, that is. Our kind…there are rules and laws to follow. Obviously, not all of us are 'Vegetarians', The Volturri themselves are 'meat eaters', however, as you know you get a few here and there that don't realize when it's time to stop and move on from one place to another and they end up causing a scene by making the Nightly News as a 'serial killer', etc. etc."

"Edward, you're rambling. The Volturri. They're the 'government'. They're powerful. I get it. What about them?"

"They'll be sending a summons."

If you're confused, don't worry. I was too.

"For what? What do they want?"

He didn't answer right away.

Instead, he pulled me as close to him as I could get and held me as tight as he could, without hurting me.

That gesture alone should have been my answer.

"You, Buffy. They want you."

* * *

I know that I should've been used to this by now, but I was still shocked.

And speechless.

To the point where I thought that Edward might start shaking me.

After several very long minutes, I responded with a meek little "Why?"

"I'm not sure exactly…Alice's vision was a little shaky. Some way or another they know about you. And about you being with me and my family."

I managed to breath a little more. "Do we know what they want with me?"

I heard Edward's (un-necessary) sharp intake of breath.

I took that as an answer. "They realize I'm the Slayer?"

Edward took another un-necessary deep breath. Before he could answer…

"I'm not sure that they realize you're a Slayer. I'm not sure that they know of the difference between the vampires. I'm not even sure they know what a Slayer is. All I know is that they know that you exist. They know you're a vampire killer. And from my vision, they didn't look pleased." Alice intervened.

Before either of us could say another word, there were three loud knocks on the front door. Edward whispered low and dangerously fast for me to stay put with Alice in the kitchen.

He sped to the front door and whipped it open so fast that I thought for a moment I was going to need a new door.  
A pretty young girl with chocolate brown curls (and might I mention, blazing red eyes) stood on the other side.  
She looked Edward up and down. Emmett was now standing behind Edward, in front of the gang. The young vampire girl looked around from person to person before resting her eyes upon Edward again.

"Edward Cullen, I presume?"

He stood straight and unblinking, like a (gorgeous) solemn statue. "Yes."

She took a small parchment out from under her cloak. The parchment was thick, with a single black velvet ribbon wrapped neatly around it. She handed the parchment to Edward.

"Have a nice trip." she smiled. She turned and sped away into the night.

Edward slammed the door shut. Let's just say…thankfully, it's not made of glass. He didn't untie the bow from the folded parchment, instead he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Carlisle, it's urgent. Extremely. See if you can get Esme, Jasper and Rose. I don't think that they were hunting far away. Come over here as soon as you can." He slammed the phone shut without saying 'goodbye'.

Alice walked out of the kitchen towards him; I followed. "Edward…" she started.

He turned and glared at her. "Could you kindly keep your thoughts to yourself?"

We were all silent for a few moments. I looked up at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty. Wow. Time flies when you're having fun.

I walked over to Dawn. "It's late and you've got school in the morning. You should get to bed."

"But---!"

"If anything major happens, I'll wake you up." I assured her, sincerely.

She still didn't look too enthused about missing out, but she didn't voice whatever opinion she was thinking. She hugged me, mumbled a 'goodnight' and ran up the stairs.

Edward turned and looked at Kennedy. "Would you mind sitting in her room with her for a little while?"

Kennedy looked a little surprised at the request, but she said 'sure' and followed up the stairs after Dawn.

Before I could ask, he answered. "Dawn doesn't realize that it really is all about you. She thinks, and is afraid, that it's something to do with her again. She was afraid to be alone in her room, away from us." he explained.

I have to admit, the mind-reading sure is a handy dandy little item at times.

We sat and waited for Carlisle.

Edward didn't want to open the parchment up yet, even though I'm pretty sure we all already knew what it said.

Carlisle came around twelve-thirty with Esme, Jasper and Rosalie in tow.

Alice recanted her vision for them. We all sat in silence again, staring at the piece of parchment sitting neatly in the middle of the coffee table.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed it from the table and ripped the thick velvety ribbon off in one swift movement.

I quickly glanced over the words.

They were written so elegantly.

I'd dare say with an actual quill and ink well.

"Well, what does it say, Buff? Read it." Xander urged.

Edward just sat next to me, motionless, holding my hand. I began to read the scrawl out loud.

_"To: Mr. & Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

Mr. Edward Cullen

_Mr. Emmett Cullen_

_Miss Alice Cullen_

_Mr. Jasper Hale_

_Miss Rosalie Hale_

_Miss Buffy Summers_

_The three Royal Members of The Volturri request that you be present before them on the day of 28 April 2004 in their Royal Chambers in the city of Volturra, Italy. It is strongly advised that you make the appointment and make it on time._

_See You Soon._

"Umm…is that written in blood?" Willow asked. Edward looked away and nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Xander asked after awhile.

Edward looked at him skeptically, however it was not him who spoke.

"My family and I are being summoned to stand before The Volturri. Because of her and her stupid chosen profession!" Rosalie hissed.

She glared spitefully at me from across the room, like she wanted to pounce.

Edward growled at her and Emmett tried to calm her down.

I took a deep breath.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, or well possibly not anything at all to you, but I'm sorry. However, it's not my fault. I never asked to be the Slayer. I never asked to be 'The Chosen One'. I never wanted this kind of a life that's filled with death and demons and defense tactics. I just wanted to be like every other girl in the world. I wanted to be a cheerleader. I wanted to stay up late and gossip about boys. I wanted to obsess over prom and homecoming. Instead, I got stuck dealing with evil vampires and giant snakes and Hellmouths and everything in between. I never truly accepted my fate, no, my destiny, until recently. Until I knew that something good would actually come out of it. I'm well aware that you don't care about my past. That's done and over with. My present and my future is right here right now. I love Edward. And I love your family. I'll do anything to protect you all, if I have to."

My 'little' spiel had been intended for Rose, however, it was Esme that grabbed me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk.

I smiled back.

Rose did calm down some, however, she decided not to stay and to go out and finish her hunt.

Edward kept insisting that I go to sleep, however I didn't want to. I just stood outside of Dawn's door, watching her sleep.

Over the course of the rest of the night, I silently recapped every single battle that I had ever had in the last seven years over and over in my mind.

I don't know if I was just trying to make myself feel better about the up and coming trip we had to Italy or not, but if it was, it didn't really work.

Even after all the events that had happened and led to Sunnydale being the cool, new Grand Canyon, this still seemed to frighten me more. It frightened me more than The Master, Glory and The First all rolled together.

I had no idea what these Volturri guys had in store for me.

Alice herself had even said that she couldn't tell from the vision.

I had my suspicions that she was probably lying though and just didn't want to tell me.

Thinking like a Slayer, which I tend to always do,

I just figured that she saw me die or something.

Fantastic.

Well, at least her visions were subjective.

Which meant that they could change, or would change, based on all parties involved and their decisions.

Which gave me an idea…………


	14. A Change Of Plans

Chapter Fourteen: A Change of Plans

I turned away from Dawn's bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme had gone home. Emmett had run off (literally) to find Rose. Edward was pacing back and forth through the living room, while Alice and Jasper sat quietly on the sofa. Giles, Xander, Willow and Kennedy all sat around in various spots, as well.

I looked around at the gang. They were all completely exhausted. "You know, you guys can probably go to bed, if you want. You don't need to stay up."

"It's cool, Buff. I mean, what else are we going to do?" Willow said.

I smiled a little. "Go to bed. Get some sleep. It's going to be fine." I assured.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Xander got up, hugged me and ran up the stairs. Willow rolled her eyes and went up the stairs after him. Kennedy followed suit.

Giles didn't move from his spot in the armchair. "I meant you too, Rupert."

"Buffy, I'm your Watcher. I feel--"

"That you should go to sleep? Me too." He was silent for a moment before he got up and said 'good-night'.

Edward looked at me cautiously. "I dare say that you're up to something, Miss Summers."

I just couldn't get anything past him. =]

I sat down next to Alice. Before I could ask, she answered.

"I'm not sure you really want to know what I saw."

"Yes, I do. I've been through it all. I can handle it, no matter what it is."

"Well, then, I'm not sure that Edward wants you to know what I saw."

"Well, Edward doesn't own me, or you, and I think that as, practically sisters, we can have a simple conversation."

I (purposely) avoided looking at Edward as I said this. Hehehehe.

A few silent moments passed.

"Fine. Just tell her, Alice." Edward mumbled.

She hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "We were standing in court. You were trying to explain your position to Aro, who was listening to intently. Marcus had previously sensed the relationship between you and Edward and was disgusted by it, as was Caius, however, they let Aro continue questioning you. After another few moments, though, Marcus was becoming more and more disgusted and agitated by Aro's fascination with you…"

Alice paused for a moment, looked at Edward, who nodded, and then continued.

"The Volturi are a Coven. They collect… 'members'…all the time. Any vampire of our species that has a special ability of any kind. Their two most worshipped 'members' are Jane and Alec, a dangerous set of twins with some nasty abilities."

"Such as?"

"Alec can basically cut off all of your senses. Considering that you rely heavily on yours, that's very dangerous to you." Jasper explained.

"And Jane?"

"Jane's the worst." Alice said softly.

"Jane creates the illusion of pain. She decides how much or how little and for how long. Whether it's just a little shock or an excruciating series of spasms." Edward said.

"Yeouch. That doesn't sound very fun at all."

"It's not."

They all answered together. Weird.

We sat in silence for another immeasureable moment. I waited for Alice to continue, but she didn't.

"So, I take it that's what happens? Jane doses me with some high-voltage?"

Alice just nodded her head.

"Ahh. And I take it that it doesn't end well?"

Edward answered by pulling me close, into a tight hug.

I took that as my answer.

I hugged him back, just as tight.

I was being faced with death number three and I was the one consoling Edward, instead of the other way around.

Hahahaha.

Good thing I had an idea.

Well, kind of.

"Edward, don't worry. It's going to be okay. I kind of have an idea."

He pulled away from me. "What?"

"Well, didn't you say that Alice's visions are subjective? As in they can change?"

"Yes, they change when a person involved changes their path."

"And how do you change your path?" I pressed.

"Well, your path changes when you decide something for certain."

"Exactly. So, therefore, I'm deciding, one-hundred and ten percent for certain, that I don't want to die at that summons. No electro-shock. No cutting off my senses. Nothing. Just a nice, friendly little chat and we'll all be on our way. Decision made. Path chosen. The end."

"Buffy—It involves _all_ parties. And so far as I see it…The Volturi sees you as a threat to their 'peace and co-existence' and they plan on eliminating you."

Bummer.

I took a deep breath. We were silent again.

It was now well past four, getting closer to five. Dawn would be getting up for school soon.

Again, I say, time flies when you're having fun.

Edward suggested again that I should get some sleep. For once, I actually didn't argue with him. I hugged Alice and said 'good-night' to Jasper. Edward said that he would be up in a minute; he just wanted to say 'good-bye' to Alice first.

AKA have a conversation about me, without me around.

I was used to this by now though, and I was far too tired to lodge any complaints. I shuffled up the stairs to the room that Edward and I shared. I said a mental 'good-night' to Mom and hopped into bed. By the time that I had the blankets pulled up, Edward was lying next to me.

I fell asleep to him humming 'Clare-de-Lune' softly in my ear.

I awoke the next morning, well afternoon, to the smell of something absolutely Heavenly. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Edward cooking. He was standing at the stove, flipping something that seemed similar in shape to pancakes.

"I was going to bring you these in bed, but it looks like you've beaten me to the punch" he said, without turning around.

It was a little after twelve and, once again, everybody else was scarce. Before I could say a word, Edward slid a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me and instructed me to eat. I replied with a 'yes sir' and he rolled his eyes. I took a few bites _(they tasted just as Heavenly as they smelled)_ and inquired as to where everyone was.

"Well…I told them about Alice's vision. And your idea. It seemed to spark a few thoughts out of Willow and Giles about spells and such. That was about….three hours ago, so I assume that Giles is drowning in a sea of books and he's taken the rest with him."

I laughed.

It's true.

Giles always tends to get a one track mind when it comes to research.

Eventually, Edward and I joined the gang with the books. As did Dawn when she got home from school. It felt like the old days back in the library at Sunnydale High.

Well, minus Cordelia.

But I'm pretty positive that Rose could play Cordy's part to a tee.

Hours passed to no avail. I had started to fall asleep, with book in hand, when Willow yelled.

"I've got it! I'm so stupid! I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Giles—The Coven. Remember? I think that if I borrowed some of their magic's, I could pull this spell off on Buffy."

Maybe I was hazy from my cat-nap, but I thought I heard Willow say she needed to _borrow_ power.

"What spell is that?"

Giles was intrigued. That was a good sign.

"It's essentially…well, actually it's not even a spell per se. Spells wear off. This is more like a…permanent change."

I was a bit concerned now. "A permanent change? Such as?"

"Well, I remembered what you told me about Carlisle thinking that you were---"

Edward cut her off. I'm assuming he read her mind, prematurely. "No! Absolutely not. I'm not changing her, nor is anybody else."

Willow laughed. "I'm not talking about changing her into a vampire, Edward."

Will certainly knew how to pique attention.

"Well, what are you talking about then?" I asked.

"Buffy, I'm talking about making you Immortal."


	15. Decisions, Decisions

_**Chapter Fifteen: Decisions, Decisions**_

I'm not exactly sure how long I stood there, speechless. Apparently, it was long enough to cause a minor panic. I barely heard Edward saying my name, over and over. I shook my head, as if to wake myself from some sort of impossible daydream. I looked at the gang. And then at Edward.

"I'm fine. I promise. I was just…caught off guard."

"Oh thank God. For a second there I thought that you were going all catatonic on us again." Xander said.

I could tell that he was only half joking. I turned back to Willow. "You could really do that? Make me immortal?"

Lately, Will had been straying away from the big stuff, always afraid of overdosing on the magic again. I looked her up and down. She looked only a little scared and part of me wanted to say that was only the fear she had of all of our reactions. She looked confident.

Usually a good sign.

"I've been studying and researching the Goddess powers…even as only a half-Goddess, there's so much more I can do."

"But what about before? Aren't you scared of…well, you know, becoming what you did before?"

"Of course. No matter what, there's always that teeny tiny chance that I could suddenly just lose it and go berserk like before. However…It's different now. I know the risks. I know what I might become. I understand it and know the consequences of it. I just have this feeling. Something's telling me that it's going to work. So what do you think?"

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Giles. He'd been so quiet throughout all this. I walked over to him.

"Giles…" "Buffy, you're going to ask me what you should do and I frankly don't have an answer. And something tells me that even if I did, you wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"Giles, of course I would." He gave me the 'Giles' look. "Ok ok. So there have been a few times when that statement has been true, however, this is something I really need guidance on. I need my Watcher."

"Buffy, I'm sorry, but this is something you're going to have to decide on your own." And with that, he walked away.

"I'll give you sometime to think it over, Buff. Let me know when you decide." Everyone followed in Giles' steps and left. Well, almost everyone.

"Buffy…"

"Edward." I didn't turn around. I felt him come up behind me. He slid his stone-like arms around my waist and pressed his lips against my neck in little kisses. I smiled a bit.

"Edward…"

"Buffy." He continued with the kisses.

"What do you think?" He stopped. I heard him sigh.

"You don't have to answer. I think that pretty much says it all." I whispered.

He turned me around, so we were facing each other, and rested his forehead gently against mine. "Buffy…I think that it would be absolutely amazing to have you by my side for the rest of eternity. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It scares me. I'm not familiar with magic. I don't know how it works and I'm so scared of losing you if something goes wrong."

"Willow's a good…no, a great super fantastic witch and she's even better since the Goddess thing. I mean, she brought me back from the dead. Before she turned Goddess-y. She single handedly unleashed the powers of a Slayer to every future Slayer across the world. She's more than competent."

"Well, Buffy, I'd say it sounds like you've already made up your mind." I was silent for a moment. "I guess I have."

Edward smiled at me.

"What?"

He interlaced his fingers with mine. "Forever?"

I looked into his eyes. I knew the answer already. "Forever." I responded. "Absolutely forever."


	16. Surprise!

**Chapter Sixteen: . . .Surprise!**

I never actually noticed how beautiful the night time sky could be.

I was sitting on the railing of the small balcony that set just off of mine and Edward's bedroom. I wasn't exactly thinking of anything in particular, but at the same time, I was thinking of everything. Edward had run off to tell his family of the new idea. I told Willow and the gang my decision, Dawn included.

Mixed reactions, mixed emotions. Just as I had expected.

Oh well.

At least the Cullens would take it well, mostly. The only one I saw complications with was Rose. We hadn't really become the greatest of pals and I was pretty sure we never would. Now she'd be stuck with me for the rest of time. Personally, for the first time in, well, ever, I didn't have any thoughts on the situation.

I wasn't scared.

Much.

I trusted Willow completely.

I didn't really care of anyone else's reactions to my decision.

I had expected as much, really.

Giles had spewed off a bunch of angry lines towards it, most noticeably calling me selfish. Willow, obviously was for it. Edward too, shockingly. Xander looked…well kind of hurt. And then proceeded in reminding me that I'd be watching everyone I love die. Gee, thanks, Xander. Even more surprisingly, Dawn was on my side. She said that she supported me one hundred percent. Edward confirmed it for me that that was what she was really thinking.

It ended in a sappy Lifetime sister hug (haha Emmett).

So, here I sat. On the balcony railing. Looking out into the forest beyond. Searching through the starry skies. It really was beautiful here.

Edward had been gone for a while now. A few hours at least. With that thought, I noticed some rustling in the tree tops. I looked closer. More rustling, even closer now.

Suddenly, the rustling stopped.

There was something in the air…and then he landed, on his feet, right behind me. I laughed. "Show-off." I muttered, quietly.

He chuckled, slid his arms around my waist and carefully turned me around, so that I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "So what took so long?"

He answered my question with another kiss. I broke out of it and asked if he was by any chance avoiding my question. "No, I'm not avoiding it. I'm just taking my time answering. And I wasn't finished kissing you." He pulled me in closer and kissed me again, harder now.

I pulled back. I wasn't sure what to think. It had obviously gone well, seeing as how he was all giddy and everything. I just looked at him in astonishment.

"What is it, sweetheart? I'm trying to be all romantic and you keep pulling away from me." he smirked.

"I take it that everything went well with telling your family?"

He smiled. "Extremely. Everyone is on board. Well, except for-"

"Rose." I finished his sentence.

He chuckled. "Yes, of course. But, who cares what she thinks? I personally am quite overjoyed on spending the rest of eternity with you."

I giggled. "Well, I'd hope so. Because quite honestly…I'd just have to kill you if it were otherwise." I said.

He laughed. "Aren't you cold out here?"

"Nah, not really."

He pulled me back closer to him and kissed me again. I didn't pull back instantly, but I thought about it. Something was definitely up. Or, more likely, he was up to something. After a few moments, I pulled away a bit.

"What now?" he said a bit frustrated.

I laughed. "You know, some of us do actually require air. For breathing."

He smiled a wide smile. "Oh right. I forgot."

I laughed again. "Gee, thanks."

We sat there for a few moments in silence, sans awkwardness. It actually seemed quite normal now.

"Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You love me, right?"

I choked back a mixture of anger and laughter. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

"Calm down…I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?"

"Because of this."

I looked down. In his hand, he was holding a tiny black box. As stupid as it sounds, I was momentarily confused. I had a lot on my mind, okay? Jeeeeez.

"Because of a box?"

He laughed. "Kind of. But mostly, it's what's inside of the box. Shall I?"

I hesitated, but not for long. I was extremely curious. "You shall."

His expression was very easy to pinpoint. It was all nerves. He took an un-necessary deep breath and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it as tight as he could, without hurting me. He flipped open the box. I wasn't paying any attention to it's contents. He had me in awe with his soft spoken, fast-paced words.

"I love you with everything I have. My whole existence revolves around you. You are my life now. Now and forever…

…Marry me."


	17. Answers With Some Possible Questions

Chapter Seventeen: Answers with some possible questions.

I feel like my mouth hung open longer than it should have. I feel like I didn't answer quickly enough. I feel like I may have hurt Edward's feelings by not saying anything. Mostly, though, I just felt dizzy. And nauseous. And light-headed. And…

That's when I stop remembering what happened.

Because that's when I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke several-well, I don't know how long-later. I heard voices in the room, almost like they were right on top of me. I figured that if I kept my eyes shut for just a few more minutes I could try to avoid all the incoming concern over me that much longer. Plus, I could pre-think answers to the spew of questions that were going to be coming my way as soon as I opened my eyes.

_Are you okay?_ Yes.

_How do you feel?_ Fine.

_Are you sure?_ Yes, I'm fine, I promise.

_Will you marry me?_

...

I tried to think out the pros and cons as fast as I could. I came up with undoubtedly more pros than cons. I mean, we had already planned on spending forever together anyway.

We might as well get married.

Cons…well, the only one I had was small. I was twenty-two. He was one-oh-two.

But realistically, with my track record, age is just something that I'm not allowed to have any complaints about.

With all that figured out, I decided to just lay and rest. And listen to the conversations around me.

Oh please.

Like you've never eavesdropped before.

I could make out three voices. Edward, of course, Giles and…Carlisle. Of course Edward would've called him instantly. I just laid back and listened.

"Well, did she answer you at least?" Carlisle asked softly.

"No, she passed out before she could." Edward said quietly. I felt him pick up my hand and intertwine his cool fingers with mine.

It was Giles that spoke next. "Edward, Buffy is much like my daughter-"

"And she sees you as more of her father than her real one." Edward interjected.

"Yes, well, with that said, I just wanted to thank you for coming to me and asking permission. It really means a lot to me that you thought to."

Say what? Giles knew?

"Well, in my era, it would've been customary. All the same though…you're very welcome."

"Esme and I are very happy that our… 'families'…are joining together." Carlisle added.

I decided it was time for me to wake up, before they started planning the wedding.

"You know, I haven't even said 'yes' yet." I said opening my eyes slowly.

"Yet." Edward said with a smirk.

I sat up. Carlisle started to open his mouth but I politely interjected

"Yes, I'm okay. Yes, I feel fine and yes, I'm sure."

He smiled. "Well that answers all my questions."

"But not mine." Edward said playfully.

Willow, Dawn and Xander walked in just as I was about to retort. "How is she? Is she awake yet? Edward you were supposed to propose, not knock her unconscious!" Xander rattled off.

"I'm fine. I promise-wait-you three knew too?"

Xander, Will and Dawn all exchanged looks. "Uh…weeeellll…wait. Is that the phone? It could be someone important. I better get it." Dawn stammered as she ran out of the room. Will and Xander looked at each other, then at me and ran after Dawn.

I laughed. "So, wait, did everybody know?"

Carlisle looked at Giles. "Well, since my patient appears to be in top shape, what do you say we get out of their hair, Rupert?" "Right. We can go downstairs and let everybody know she's alright." With that, they left.

I just looked at Edward, awaiting my explanation. He didn't disappoint.

"My original plan was just for my parents and Giles to know at first. In my haste, I completely forgot about Alice. She, more or less, stormed in here before I even left to tell Carlisle. By the time I'd gotten back, everyone was here, so I waited until after you had fallen asleep. I slipped out of bed and went down to Giles' room. He, of course, immediately thought that something was the matter-"

"When isn't it?" I interjected.

He snickered. "Very true. I assured him nothing was wrong. I quietly told him my intentions. He was silent for a long time. His thoughts were ranging between surprise and sheer happiness. For a brief moment, he was a bit down-hearted, but only merely at the thought of the marriage, not at the idea of it. It's hard to describe. It was very fatherly. He, of course, soon responded with a resounding 'yes' and immediately his thoughts were how extremely touched he was that I had thought to ask his permission. He didn't get much farther than that. Willow had heard everything from the doorway. Which led to her, Kennedy and Xander knowing. Dawn found out the next morning on the way to school."

I laughed. "What?" he smiled. "That explains why I really haven't seen too much of her this week, besides the Scooby meets."

He chuckled. "Yes, we've managed to keep her rather busy and away from you."

We were silent for a moment. He expected an answer now, that was clear. I could see it in his eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

At the moment, they weren't quite the light-honey colored I'd become accustomed to. They were turning a dark, murky color. They'd probably be black in another day or two.

I'd have to remind him to go hunting.

I managed to pry my thoughts away from his eyes and back to the situation at hand. I took a deep breath.

"Buffy…."he started.

I put one finger over his lips, to shush him. I took one more deep breath. A thought occurred to me. A certain conversation I'd had with Angel about 'cookie-dough Buffy'. I banished the thought from my mind. Edward could give me everything Angel couldn't. I listened to my heart. I knew I was making the right choice.

Cookie-dough Buffy was ready to be a cookie.

I smiled devilishly. He looked at me curiously. "You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time, Mr. Cullen. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He grinned wide, picking me up in a colossal hug and kissing me passionately. "You've just made me a very, very happy man, Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled. "It's still 'Miss Summers' to you."

He smiled. "Not for long."

I just responded by kissing him again. He seemed rather satisfied by my answer.

I couldn't remember a time when I'd been happier than that exact moment.

And, at that moment, I didn't care too.

For once, everything in my world was right.

_**(Two Nights Later)**_

I sat at the kitchen table staring at the telephone.

I knew what I had to do. I just didn't want to do it.

As much as I absolutely loved Edward and couldn't wait to marry him…I didn't want to call Angel.

I didn't want to hurt him.

Back in Sunnydale, I had left him under the impression that there was still a chance for him. The last time I saw him was when he set this house up for us.

A house I was sharing with my fiancé.

Who was not him.

Not to mention, I still had to ask him about all that Slayer business that Carlisle had mentioned when I first met him. This was going to be one nasty phone call. I could feel it already. I feel that it was the type of conversation that would end with us beating the crap out of each other, had we had it in person.

I really didn't want to call him.

So, instead, I settled on sitting at the table, munching on crackers, staring at the phone.

Emmett and Dawn walked into the kitchen, not that I noticed or anything, I mean, with all the telephone staring and everything.

"What's up, little sister?" Emmett directed at me. He'd taken up to calling me that since the news. Dawn became "littlest sister." She hated it. Hahahaha.

"Nothing." I replied, simply. "Just sitting here, eating a snack."

"And not calling Angel." Dawn added on.

"Oh, yeah. That too." I replied.

Emmett laughed. "For being the Slayer, you're a total wuss about calling this dude. Just call, tell, and hang up. It's that simple."

I rolled my eyes at him. Edward walked in next. He looked at Emmett. "What is my fiancée being a 'wuss' about?" Emmett playfully sneered at Edward. "Like you don't already know." "Touché." was all Edward replied.

I laughed and turned to Edward. I put my arms up expectantly. He immediately got the hint and pulled me up into the tightest hug he could manage without breaking something. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "How was your evening, my love?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but Dawn cut me off. "Uneventful. She's mostly been sitting here staring at the phone."

I rolled my eyes and then randomly thought of something. "Dawn, you do realize that every time you say 'uneventful'…something 'eventful' happens, right?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, that _is_ true…okay. Strike one more word off of our vocabulary list."

Edward and Emmett laughed. I turned to Emmett. "So, where has Dawn convinced you to take her?" He opened his mouth to say something…and then closed it…and then opened it again…finally settling for "Damn, you're good."

Edward and I laughed. "No, more like I just know my little sister. So. Where to?"

Dawn groaned. I started to ask again, but Edward's look suddenly changed from amused to a more…disapproving regard towards Emmett and a little sharper towards Dawn.

"No. Absolutely not." he sneered out with a semi-growl.

Oh, how I loved Edward's 'little' ability. "What's going on?" I asked.

"She convinced him into dropping her off at some party."

I turned to Dawn. "Hell no."

"Ugh…but…Everybody is…I mean…ughhhh why not?" she replied.

"Because, you obviously didn't tell me about it or ask me for a reason. And, not to mention, well, you know how it goes Dawnie. We'd end the night by me killing some demon or vampire that you somehow accidentally summoned and took you hostage. 'Uneventful', remember?"

"Yeah…I guess." She mumbled.

"Buffy…" Edward whispered. "She didn't tell you because it's a frat party at the University."

I turned back in time to notice Dawn attempting at sneaking out of the kitchen. She knew what was coming. I think I surprised her by not yelling. I went with the '_I-just-want-what's-best-for-you'_ route.

"Dawn, I know that you think that college boys and college parties are the 'cool' thing…but, well, don't you remember what happened the time I snuck out to go to that party at UC Sunnydale with Cordelia? One minute, I'm socializing with a super hunky college boy and the next, I'm waking up chained to a cement wall in the basement as demon bait. I _really_ don't want that happening to you."

"Buffy, how many chances are there of that actually happening again?" she retorted.

"A lot." I answered honestly. "I know it's not fair in the least, but you do share my burdens of being the Slayer. Especially since the whole Sunnydale-Hellmouth fiasco. Word travels, they know you're my sister. And they will do _anything_ to get to me. It sucks more than words can say, I know. But it's just something we have to live and deal with. You know the spiel. I'm sorry I suck up your social life with mine, but no. Not to mention, you're sixteen. You have no business being at a college party with college hunk-er, boys."

Surprisingly, she didn't go off into a tantrum, like normal. Instead, she hugged me. "I know it's not your fault and I'm sorry. I should've told you."

I smiled at her adult-like behavior. "You're forgiven."

"So, since I'm not party-bound…Can I go over to Belle's? She was kind of going to be my cover if you asked and I feel bad for using her like that."

I looked at Edward and he nodded the go-ahead. "Have a great time. But you should probably know that Alice is going to be watching you very, very closely. I'm talking every little move you make. For real. I don't want her seeing you sneaking to that party. If I have to rescue you tonight, I'm going to be pissed."

"I promise." Emmett got up and offered to drive her. They left and it was just Edward and I.

"Still having trouble calling?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes. Well, I mean, I just don't know what to say."

"You've been staring at the telephone for two days and you haven't figured out what to say yet?" he snickered.

"Hey, Angel, it's me, Buffy, your former love. Just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married. And you're invited. Oh, and by the way, did you ever forget to mention that you may or may not have killed a Slayer?" I mocked.

"Well…maybe tone it down a bit more than that." He chuckled.

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

Edward smiled.

"I'll call him after we get back from Italy."

He laughed. "Well, that's only a week and a half away. So, I'd figure out what to say."

That thought made my heart drop. Edward saw it in my face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing. I…I just didn't realize how close it was, that's all."

"I understand" was all he said.

"How are Willow, Giles and your father coming on the whole 'immortal-Buffy' thing? I tried to get updates from Will, but she won't tell me anything."

Edward could sense the worry. He kissed me gently on the forehead. "They are doing just fine. Giles and Willow are constantly in touch with the Coven in England. They sent a whole mess of some ancient text back and Carlisle is working on translating it-more than likely as we speak."

I rolled my eyes. Edward looked confused. I laughed a little. "There's always an ancient text involved." I explained.

He smiled. "You look exhausted." He picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room. He laid me on the bed and crawled in next to me, wrapping his icy arms around me.

"Don't worry, love. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Well, Alice promises." he whispered gently into my ear.

I snuggled up as close to his cool body as I could. He hummed a soft melody in my ear.

I soon fell asleep, my last thought being that by the end of next week…my whole life as I knew it, was going to change.

For good.


	18. Perspectives

_**[A/N: This chapter (and possibly future chapters) is going to switch between Edward and Buffy's POV. I've marked it so there's no confusion =) Enjoy!**__**  
**_

**P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys keep me going! =)]**

* * *

**__****(Edward)**

I could hear the loud, thumping music from outside the house. Not that it was that loud or anything. Just extra-sensory hearing. I walked through the door into the entry-way.  
Still thumping.

Okay, so maybe it was a little loud.

I didn't mind it though. It helped to block out the constant voices that were in my head.

However, I could still "hear" Willow upstairs, even over the earsplitting music. Her thoughts had been rather….deafening as of recent and they were all wrapped around Buffy's impending immortality.

She was constantly going back and forth between confidence levels. In the past few weeks since she had made the suggestion, I had seen the whole fiasco of her last foray into the dark magic realm played over and over in her memories.

For that reason, I didn't really like to read into Willow's mind too much. She had a lot of guilt that was tucked away inside. Kennedy definitely made it…well, not better…no not better at all.

Bearable.

She made it more bearable for Willow to just breathe.

In between the fluctuating confidence levels and the guilt, she still had a lot of sorrow over Tara, who I'd also seen very regularly in her thoughts. She loved, no, loves still, her so much.

At times, it's more than insufferable to read into her thoughts, which is why I try to block her out as much as I can.

I followed the thumping bass downstairs to the training room. The very first sight upon entering was Buffy and Kennedy pummeling Emmett like he was a punching bag. He didn't mind, I'd even wager that he had offered in the first place. He was so fascinated by the whole Slayer thing. We all were.

Giles was standing in the corner, watching the girls' with seriousness to his face. Yet, he also looked like his ears were ready to start bleeding. His thoughts were ranging between the loud music and what was to come. I had known from the very first time it was even uttered, his concerned feelings on Buffy being immortalized. Well, more than concerned. He absolutely loathed the very idea of it. I hadn't been able to figure out why exactly; he tends to keep his thoughts very guarded around me.

I walked over and shut off the stereo. Buffy and Kennedy stopped pummeling and looked to see why the music had stopped.

When Buffy saw me, her face lit up into a massive grin. She ran over and hugged me, tightly.

I loved to touch her.

Her body was always so warm. Her skin was soft. Her smell was inviting. Almost I dare say….delicious. I couldn't get enough of it.

The fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts was calming and frustrating all at the same time. It was comforting for there to be a kind of silence in my head when it was just her and I. However, in the beginning, I always found myself second-guessing everything she said or did, just because I couldn't know for sure that's what she was really thinking. My whole life, I've always been able to tell exactly how someone really feels, based on their true thoughts. But with her, I couldn't do that.

Honestly, as much as it does frustrate me, I do enjoy it. Not only is it comforting, but it makes me feel…more human. Like I'm less of a 'freak'.

She broke my train of thought by breaking off our hug.

"I take it Dawn got to school okay? No major catastrophes?"

She asked it sarcastically, however, she had a serious inquiry underneath.

I laughed.

"No catastrophes, however, I think I made her social status go sky-rocketing by dropping her off in the Porsche." I said.

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh-la-la. The Porsche. What's the occasion?"

I didn't quite want to tell her, as it wasn't technically my place to, but at the same time, Dawn was never going to tell her, or anybody.

"You can't tell Dawn that I told any of you, but she's been being harassed by some girls at school. She didn't tell me, but I 'heard' her thinking about it when she got home yesterday. That's why I offered to drive her to school this morning. In Alice's Porsche."

Buffy didn't say anything for a moment. I obviously didn't know what she was thinking, but I could read the emotions on her face. She went from anger, I'm assuming towards the bullies, to disappointment, I'm supposing towards Dawn for not saying anything and finally settled on a smile.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That was very kind of you, Mr. Cullen."

She tipped up and kissed me on the lips. A surge of voices burst through my head.

_"Scoring points, nice."_

"This is stupid. We should still be training. Just because the vampire-fiancé walked in. A vampire husband. HA! That's stupid. I wonder what Willow's doing."

"Why does everybody feel the need to snog in front of me, as if I'm not even here? I mean, really. Four days ago, he was saying how much of a father figure I am to her and today he's here snogging her right in front of me. Well, I suppose if I just take the glasses off I won't have to see it."

Giles' voice was more or less yelling. I ended the kiss. Buffy looked up at me curiously. I motioned my eyes towards everybody and she caught on quick.

"Emmett, control your thoughts." I said, hoping that Giles and Kennedy got the hint. Emmett just grinned.

"Make me."

I rolled my eyes. Giles walked over toward us.

"Edward, how is Carlisle coming with translating the text?"

A thought occurred to me.

"He's having a bit of trouble with some of the translations; however, I think he's just too stubborn to admit it. Buffy tells me that you have some expertise in that area. Perhaps you could offer him some assistance?"

Buffy and I had never actually had that conversation. I was vigorously picking through the tiniest bits of memories and thoughts he was supplying me. I hoped that Buffy would catch on.

"Really? Well, does he have it narrowed down to a specific language or dialect?"

Buffy seemed to get it.

"Not as far as we know, no. But I bet if you and Carlisle examined it together, you could figure it out in no time. Which would be good. Because time is kinda starting to be a factor." she answered.

"Yes, of course. I'll head over there right now."

"Emmett, why don't you drive Giles there. The girls are finished with their training for the moment." I said.

"Actually, _Edward_, we just started. So, no, we're not exactly finished with our training." Kennedy said.

She said my name like it was putrid. Filthy. Like I was a disgusting bug to be crushed immediately. I wasn't the only one to notice.

Buffy turned an icy glare to her.

"Kennedy, we're finished for now." she said sharply.

Kennedy muttered _'whatever'_ under her breath and ran up the stairs.

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I don't think she cares for you very much, brother." he commented, while snickering.

I just gave him a look that screamed _'GO'_ and he did. I pulled out my phone and dialed. Carlisle said that he already knew Giles was on his way. Alice. He promised to call if, no, when, they found something out.

Buffy once again stretched up and wrapped her arms around my neck. The warmth is truly astonishing.

"Well, we're successfully semi-alone now. What exactly do you have up your sleeve, mister?" she purred in between the little kisses she was pinning on my lips.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist. So so warm.

"We live in a house surrounded by five other people, with my family coming and going all the time and I'm not allowed to want the smallest bit of alone time with my fiancée?" I mocked.

She giggled and a peculiar look drew on her face. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. This was one of those times I wished I could know what she was thinking so I wouldn't have to ask.

I reluctantly asked anyway.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just sounds weird. _Fiancée_. I'm just not used to it yet." she said with a smile.

I snickered. "Well, don't get too used to it."

She looked a little confused. "No?"

I had to laugh. "Because, preferably, I'd rather you get used to hearing wife. Hopefully sooner rather than later." I explained.

She broke out into a huge grin. "And it'll still be weird."

* * *

It was just about twilight when my phone started buzzing. Buffy and I were laying on the couch, snuggling to some random sci-fi marathon on the TV.

"Carlisle?" I answered.

"Edward, I think we've got it translated to where we need it."

"We're on our way."

I snapped the phone shut.

"What? What is it?" Buffy asked semi-groggily.

I just smiled. I held out my hand to help her up off of the couch.

"Come, my lady. Your destiny awaits."

* * *

_**(Buffy)**_

Nervousness doesn't even describe the ride to the Cullens'. I was a complete wreck the entire way. A trip that usually only took ten, maybe fifteen minutes, seemed like hours, even with Edward's ridiculous speed.

Edward pulled up the long drive way. My stomach immediately went up to the back of my throat. Edward seemed to notice, as always. He could read me so well. He stopped the car in the middle of the driveway, under a set of trees that blocked us off from the rest of the drive and the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

He reached across the middle of the car and took my hands into his. His cool skin was so refreshing when it touched mine, which was turning more and more feverish every bit closer we got to the Cullens'.

"Are you okay, love? You're burning up. Are you feeling sick?" he asked.

"Sick? No. Nervous, yes."

He pulled his shirt off and pulled me closer to him. He let go of my hands and wrapped his cool arms around me, moving them up and down my back. The cool-ness felt amazing and more so, it was sending my body temp back down to normal. After a few moments, he released me.

"Is that better?" he asked, softly.

"Yes, thank you."

I leaned back across and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kisses slow at first. Eventually, they grew more passionate. He reached back over and grabbed me by the waist and pulled my body closer to his chest. Suddenly, after a few moments, he released me. I fell abruptly back into my seat with a quiet thud. I guess I didn't realize how much of a hold he actually had had on me.

I had to take a moment to catch my breath. I looked over at Edward. He was staring blankly out the car window.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

It was well over a few minutes before he turned around. His eyes were the darkest I've ever seen them. Blacker than black, if that's at all possible. Behind the black, there was a little…well, not a sparkle, but more like a tiny flash, that made the black blaze, like it was on fire.

There was a tiny part of my instincts that told me I should be afraid of this, that it should frighten me.

It didn't. Nothing about him could frighten me.

He wasn't talking, at least not to me. I didn't understand what was wrong. It's not like this was the first time we had ever kissed like that-or anything similar. I was seriously hoping it wasn't something that I had done.

Edward looked deeper into my eyes. "I promise it's nothing that you've done."

"Are you sure that you can't read my mind?" I half teased.

He let a tiny smile form. "I assure you that I can't. You would definitely know if I could. I just know every expression on your face. And I know how you think. Well, almost every expression."

"Sooooo…." I pressed for an explanation.

I'll admit, I kind of liked this. It was stalling time and helping me semi-forget the house full of vampires and people just mere feet away.

He gently grabbed my hands and took them into his again.

"It's really rather a simple explanation. And honestly, kind of absurd."

"Sooooo…" I pressed again.

He laughed quietly.

"You're not going to give up. I should know that by now."

"Nope. Explain away."

"Every time I touch you, you're so warm. Always. It could be ten below and you're still so so warm."

"Blood-it'll do that." I joked.

He laughed. "Yes, it will-"

His phone buzzed, interrupting his sentence and our conversation. He hesitated on answering it, only briefly though. He didn't waste any hesitation tossing it out the car window.

I laughed. He smiled.

"What?" he teased.

I cleared my throat, mockingly.

"Finish your explaining before they come out after us."

"When I touch you, it's never enough. I want more. And more. All the time. Always. I just got carried away. I mistakenly let my instincts take over. That's it."

"Hmm…and the black eyes?"

"I'm not thirsty, if that's what you're asking." he said with a smile.

". Funny. I know that. You were just out hunting a few days ago. That's why I was curious about why they changed so quick."

He, for once, didn't pause to answer, which was odd for him, as he always thought out everything—over and over.

"Well, that's an easy one. It was just showing how much I wanted you." he said with a sly grin.

I blushed immediately. I mean, with my track record, I probably shouldn't have been so blush-y. It was just kind of odd hearing it from someone who loved me.

And was sane.

That part was especially important.

As soon as he saw me blush, he smiled wider.

"So, now, that that's resolved, we should probably head the rest of the way up to the house. I imagine that they're all getting impatient."

My stomach immediately took up residence in it's summer home-my throat.

Edward, again, noticed the uneasiness that swept across my face.

"Buffy—what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? Because if you are, we don't have to go through with it."

"No, I'm not having second thoughts at all. Infact, I'm fairly excited to not have to worry about…well, you know. I'm just nervous. I mean, what if it doesn't work? Then what are we going to do?"

Edward put a finger to my mouth to shush me.

"Buffy, it's going to be okay. I promise. Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that though?"

He hesitated a moment, like he didn't know if he should answer, but then apparently decided he would.

"Alice. She saw it."

"Are you just making that up so I'll calm down?"

He chuckled. "No, silly. Here, think of it this way. Would I be letting this happen at all if there was even a remote chance of it not working? Would I be letting you purposely be put in this kind of danger if Alice hadn't looked ahead?"

I thought a moment. He made a valid point.

"And it's not like Alice would lie to either of us about the vision. I would find out. And she loves you too much to put you in that kind of danger as well." he added.

"Okay, okay. I give in. No real reason for nerves." I said.

He bent over and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. He leaned back into his seat and started the car back up. In literally half a second, we were parked in between Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche. Edward blurred around to my side and opened the door for me. He held out his hand.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

I placed my hand in his and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Not in the least. Let's go."


	19. Immortality's a Bitch

"What's all this?" I asked, walking into the Cullen's rarely used kitchen.

There was a sizeable spread of all things magic-y sprawled across the even less used kitchen table.

"Well, you see, all these things get magically—and literally—blended together to make a delicious drink of death that you get to drink. Or so we understand." Xander said.

"Ooh yay me!" I replied with mock excitement.

Edward squeezed my hand.

"Buffy, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Giles asked quietly.

Here we go. Take two of Giles trying to get me to change my mind.

We walked out into one of Esme's gorgeous gardens and sat on a bench.

"Buffy—do you know how this immortality…change works?" he asked.

"Well, I, unlike you, didn't exactly get an A+ in 'ancient languages and dialects.' I responded.

"Yes, well, I guess the more appropriate question is do you want to know?"

"Spit it out, Scones."

"Willow grinds up all those things on that table and mixes them together, while silently saying an incantation. When the mixture becomes a liquid, she'll pour it into a glass, wait exactly ten seconds and then sprinkle the last bit of powder into the liquid to finish it off. If it works, the potion will turn black and start smoking instantaneously. When the smoke settles, it's ready to be drunk."

"Wow, that's it? I just drink the black juice potion stuff and it's bam! immortal?"

"It's not as simple as it seems, Buffy. You're not quite understanding what I'm trying to tell you."

Of course it's not that easy. When would it ever be that easy?

"Well just say it then, plain text."

I hate it when Giles gets all 'beat-around-the-bush'-y. It wasn't him that answered though.

"He's trying to say that the drink will kill you." Edward said softly.

_**bi(Edward)/b/i**_

She didn't really have the reaction that I'd expected. Then again, she's never really been all that predictable.

"Oh, that?" was all she said at first.

"Yes, that." Giles said. "And Edward, I'd appreciate it if you would, well, kindly stay out of my mind." he added, glaring at me.

"Giles, he can't help what he hears. It's not like there's an off-switch. Besides, you're not mad at him, you're mad at me."

"Buffy, I'm not mad at you. I just don't know if you've thought this out all the way." Giles said.

"I have thought it out! I wake up thinking about it and fall asleep thinking about it. I've done nothing but think about it!" she argued.

I stepped in between them.

"Buffy, darling, calm down. Giles just cares about you and wants to make sure you're getting what's best for you."

I turned to Giles. "Giles, I apologize, however, I didn't read your mind. My father told me. I try my absolute hardest to stay out of yours, actually. I could see how you could make the mistake and think that I did."

"Edward, do you love Buffy?"

The question insulted me. Some dark form of pure disgust at the even thought of the question, bubbled low inside me. It was I trying to keep my temper from flaring now.

"How can you even ask such a thing? Of course I love her! With everything I have. And more."

"Well then, I don't see how you can even possibly be thinking of letting her go through with this."

"It's what she wants. It's what's going to make her happy."

"Yes, and what if it doesn't work? What if she never wakes up? What if it actually kills her?"

"It won't. I won't let it. She i_will/i_ wake up. My sister saw it." I seethed the words.

"UGH! Will you two stop arguing about me like I'm invisible! Helloooo I'm right here! I'm not a child! I am actually capable of making my own decisions, thanks." Buffy stalked past us, past our now assembled-at-the-door family and into the house.

"Well, Edward, you best hope Alice's vision is right. I will not watch her die again."

With that, Giles walked off.

"Giles! My main Brit! Well, my only Brit! Where are you off to?" Xander asked. His way of speaking was comical.

"Xander, kindly shut up. I'm going back home. I don't want to bare witness to this. I can't watch my Slayer die, again."

I'd had enough. I walked, as slowly as possible, silently, past my family and into the house. I headed up the main stairs, towards my old room, knowing that she'd be there.

_**bi(Buffy)/b/i**_

I sat silently on the plush futon that was laid in the corner window of Edward's old room. Why did Giles i_always/i_ have to bring those things up? Of course I knew all the consequences of my choice. My job as Slayer was to make the hard decisions, the ones nobody else wanted to make.

And that's what I did.

To be completely honest, Will and I had worked out a little side deal. I was altering my life, magically. If something perhaps did go wrong, my death would be a mystical one. Therefore, Willow could bring me back. I had made her promise she would do it this time and not feel guilty. We had only let Alice and Edward in on it. I had insisted on letting Edward know. Something about him made me think that he was a drastic kind of person and would do something stupid if he thought I had actually died.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and instantly knew it was him. I didn't turn from the window.

"Buffy…sweetheart…"

For a reason unbeknownst to me, tears started to fall down my face.

Traitor tears.

The Slayer wasn't supposed to cry.

In less than an instant, he was by my side.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I…I don't know why I'm crying." I said honestly.

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Silly girl. Run by your emotions."

I squeezed him tightly.

"Buffy, really. What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I know it's all going to work—I'm positive of it. I guess I just …" I trailed off.

"Giles made you think over some stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess he did."

bi_**(Edward)/b/i**_

Part of me felt terrible.  
Terrible for supporting her decision on something so ridiculous and heinous.

That part of me agreed with Giles.

Another part of me felt terrible for feeling terrible. It was her choice, her life and her decision. Not mine.

A completely different part of me absolutely loved the idea of having her around for the rest of eternity.

That was the extremely selfish part.

Still, the first part of me wondered if she was only doing it because of me. I'd never ask her. I already knew her answer.

Okay, she was occasionally predictable.

I released her from our hug.

"Buffy, I'll give you some advice. Only do this if you want to. Only do it for yourself. No one else."

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"You're right. This has nothing to do with family or friends. It's my life and my choice. This is strictly a career move that just so happens to have some difficulties to pass through before I get to the uber sweet perks at the end."

I laughed and pulled her into a deep kiss.

I could sense someone coming up the stairs.

Xander.

Far too soon, he was there, knocking on the doorframe.

"Pardon my intrusion into the smooch fest, but Willow's ready for ya Buff."

I looked long and deep into Buffy's eyes.

"Are you ready?"

_**bi(Buffy)/b/i  
**_

"Are you ready?"

His words echoed in my ears. It was time. I mentally shook myself out of the trance that was quickly settling in and stood up.

"I'm ready."

When we got down to the kitchen, it was just Dawn, Carlisle, Xander and of course Willow.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that my confidence levels would fare better with as little people around." Willow said.

She sounded a little shaky. I ignored it. She would be fine once she started. Besides, I had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Dawn, get out of the room." I said firmly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you seeing this…just incase anything goes wrong." I mentally shuddered at the thought.

"But Buffy! I want to stay! I want to help!"

"Dawn, I'm not telling you to leave the house, I'm just telling you to leave the room. Xander will go with you."

"Well…why does everyone else get to stay?"

"I figured it'd be handy to have a doctor nearby, you know, just incase." Willow said.

"And I'm far more stubborn than you." Edward added with a smirk.

Dawn scowled a bit and walked out of the room, with Xander on her heels.

"I will follow the oh exasperated one and make sure she doesn't pop out of sight at the wrong time. I'll get Emmett to help. It'll be fun."

And just like that, it was just the four of us.

"Are you ready, Buffy?" Willow asked.

No. No. No. No! My brain was screaming at me.

"Yes." I answered as calmly as possible.

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly-"

"Will—just do it."

"Ooookay then."

Willow closed her eyes and moved her lips, wordlessly. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and started to mix the powders and herbs in front of her together. She was still moving her lips without a sound.

Must be the incantation part.

Edward and Carlisle watched Willow in, well, utter amazement. I forgot that they had never actually seen her do i_real/i_ magic before. Just the little things. Personally, I thought it was taking forever.

Finally, Willow stopped mixing things together. She had started literally with all dry ingredients, but she now had a liquid going.

Could my witch cook or what? =]

She poured the murky liquid into a waiting goblet. Once it settled in the glass, she paused for a short moment, seemingly counting under her breath. She sprinkled another powdered substance into the glass. It sank to the bottom like lead. Immediately, the liquid turned jet black. A gray-ish smoke started spewing from the top. It took a good ten minutes before it was completely cleared from the entire mixture. Willow carefully picked up the goblet and handed it to me.

"Cheers!" she said with a nervous smile.

I looked down at the black liquid. It emanated a strange feeling of relief and security. Almost kind of like it was trying to comfort me. Well, if a poisonous beverage can be comforting.

Goodbye old life, hello new.

I put my lips to the goblet and drank.

As soon as I swallowed the last drop, I could feel the change start. It wasn't pleasant. It felt like…like…I had just swallowed fire. My entire insides felt like they were burning up. My heart was beating so fast, like it was going to explode. I flung the goblet across the room, shattering it on impact. I hope it wasn't an antique or something. My body started to convulse. The fire on the inside grew hotter and hotter, burning me up and down.

I let out a resounding scream. I could barely hear Edward yelling my name.

"Buffy, what is it? Tell us what it is! Carlisle can make it better! You just have to tell us…" he pleaded.

It sounded as if though he was on the verge of tears.

"It…burns. Burning. Fire. It…it…burns." was all I managed to choke out before I collapsed onto the floor.

Before I died.

_**bi(Edward)/b/i**_

Why? Why did I let her go through with this awful plan? I should have shot it down at once. I should have lead her to say 'no'. I should have…not been so damn selfish.

It'd been two days since…that night.

Two days and she still hadn't awoken from her 'coma', as Willow put it.

She was right there assuring us all that it was part of the change, that she would wake up. Alice was always right there, backing up Willow.

For two days, I stood by her bedside, waiting. No one really left the room much. Carlisle would come and go, as doctor's do. Esme as well. Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles didn't leave the room much either. No more than a minute or two at a time.

Nightfall. Still on day number two. I was actually off the bed for once, staring out the window. It was just Buffy and I in the room. Carlisle and Esme actually managed to convince the others to go downstairs and something.

I was still and silent, just thinking about everything. Ways I could've stopped her from making this awful decision. Ways I could've led her to a different answer, a different outcome.

"What? Where am I? What happened?"

I whirled around. "Buffy?"

I could've sworn she talked. When I looked down at her though, her eyes were still closed.

I sat on the bed next to her and gently placed her hand in between mine.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"…Buffy? I…I don't understand what's happening." I spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not talking out loud. Everything you're saying…you're thinking it. I…I'm reading your thoughts."

"WHAT?" She thought, rather loudly.

"Are…are you alright? Can you open your eyes? Can you speak at all?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she used what little strength she was gaining back to open her eyes. She looked up at me, with her big, bright, gorgeous hazel eyes.

I swear, I've never been happier than that exact moment.

When I knew she was going to be alright.

I quickly yelled for Carlisle. He and Alice were by my side in a fraction of a second. He looked down and Buffy and smiled.

"Well, hello, Miss Summers."

Alice looked over at me and mouthed "Told you so."

Xander, Dawn, Willow and Giles came flying into the room moments later. Buffy, still not speaking, looked over at them and waved.

You could feel the collective sigh of relief spread throughout the room, throughout the house.  
Dawn ran over and flung herself down on the bed. She had tears welling up in her young eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Us, us again. We were so worried…"she sobbed.

Buffy just pulled her down into a hug and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"So, doc, maybe a dumb question, but why isn't she talking?" Xander asked.

"Well, it's likely just a side effect of the change. All of her senses had faded and now they are just coming back. She should get all her basic-and non basic-functions back in no time." Carlisle answered.

"I feel like an idiot, just laying here, not talking. Edward, tell Carlisle the burning sensation is completely non-existent. I feel fine." Buffy thought.

I voiced her opinion for her, forgetting that I hadn't told anyone that I could for some reason now hear her thoughts.

"Edward…you can hear her now?" Carlisle and Giles remarked at the same time.

Buffy and I just laughed a little.

"Well, apparently, yes. Yes I can." I smiled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Buffy let out a series of horrid shrieks. Dawn, terrified, flew up and out of her sister's grasp. Carlisle ran over to Buffy's side while I yelled for Willow and Xander to get Dawn out of the room. Giles flew over to help Carlisle try to stabilize her until they could figure out what was happening. I went over to her other side and picked up her hand. As soon as I did, depressing, horrible, violent images flooded my mind. I involuntarily shut my eyes and let out a scream that rivaled Buffy's.

A creature with a horribly disfigured face biting Buffy, her drowning followed by images of Angel and her being…intimate followed by visions of him stalking and tormenting her for months until she ran a sword through him. Betrayal from Faith. Angel standing on a cliff while she pleaded with him to get inside. Angel breaking her heart. A giant…thing blowing up her graduation ceremony. A boy from her college using her. Her standing in a castle talking to…Dracula? Who I assumed to be Riley, leaving her. Shock and terror of finding her dead mother on the sofa. Finding out about Dawn. Feelings of being terrified for Dawn. Some clearly insane woman saying she was a Hell-Goddess. Images of Dawn on a tower…blood. Dripping blood. Buffy talking to Dawn and then…leaping off the tower. Then the images got a little… 'fuzzy', for lack of a better word.

I immediately knew the feeling.

I…felt her die.

Suddenly, my eyes flew wide open.

I could still see the images, but this was a little different. Even though my eyes were still open in the brightly lit room, all I saw was pitch black. I got feelings of terror, confusion, panic and some slight claustrophobia. I could see a hand in front of my face, reaching out in the darkness.

A hand I knew well.

Buffy's hand.

I felt wood breaking and…dirt. Soft dirt.

Oh no.  
I was seeing her dig out of her coffin, out of her grave.

I couldn't bare to see anymore. To feel anymore of her suffering. Knowing how she felt. Keeping her Heavenly secret from her family and friends. The constant roaring pain…singing…I let go of her hand. Carlisle and Giles were staring at me.

i_"There was no pain. No fear, no doubt. Till they pulled me out…of Heaven…So that's my refrain. I live in Hell, 'cause I've been expelled from Heaven….I think I was in Heaven…"/i_ I sang softly.

Giles eyes widened. He clearly recognized the song.

"What…what was that?"

Carlisle nodded to me that he understood what was happening. I looked at Giles.

"She's getting all her memories back. I…heard them. No, not just heard. Saw. Felt. I'm not the seer. Alice is. Carlisle, why did I just see all of her memories? Why did I just feel them all the same exact way she is right now? The way that she did when she was living them?" I asked.

I was absolutely terrified for Buffy. Yes, it was horrifying for me, but…it I felt them like that, then what was she feeling? For once in his three-hundred years, Carlisle was completely at a loss for words.

"I….I just don't know, son."


	20. Waking Up

Chapter Twenty: Waking Up

I awoke to bright sunshine filling up the room. I carefully opened my eyes, my eyelids still attempting to bat away the brightness.

For just a moment, I had forgotten about everything. But for just a moment. The amnesia was only temporary.

My mind flipped over the events of the last seventy-two hours. I remembered Will making the potion and I certainly remembered drinking it. I could never forget the pain it had caused. There was something else that had happened after that, I'm sure of it, but I couldn't remember.

I recognized the familiar feelings of pain and depression start to ripple throughout my body. I didn't have time to focus on it though. A pair of white, icy arms laced themselves around my body.

"Morning, sunshine." he smiled.

I rolled over and Edward's beautiful face was fixated on mine. I didn't respond; I just smiled back. His smile quickly faded though.

"Can you talk yet?" he asked.

I looked at him peculiarly.

"Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

A look of semi-relief spread across his still beautiful face.

"Well, when you woke up the first time, you couldn't really talk much. At all, actually."

"Woke up? First time? What?" I was confused. Just incase you couldn't tell.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"After you drank the potion-"

"I remember that perfectly, thank you." I said, urging him on.

"You woke up last night from…the change. You couldn't talk…" he trailed off.

He kinda seemed like he was hiding something from me. I was going to say something to him about it, but he gave me a peculiar look. Like he already knew.

"I do know." he said, breaking up my thoughts.

"…Wait, what?"

"It seems that for whatever reason…I can hear your thoughts now."

I couldn't form words. I tried, I really did, but they just weren't there.

"It's just as much of a shock and mystery to me as it is to you, so don't worry." he half-smiled.

"What else?" I asked.

He looked hesitant, but quickly dismissed it. Okay. I know I'm not brainy, we've already covered and discussed that, but there was definitely something else he was leaving out. I knew it.

The pain and depression I had felt before came inkling back into my thoughts. I saw Edward deflect his eyes from me, like…like he was trying not to read me.

Aww, what a gentleman I had. =]

"Edward, you don't have to avoid my thoughts."

"It just feels…wrong. I haven't heard a single one of your thoughts since I met you and I guess it's just odd to start now."

I understood the odd part, definitely. I sat up, slowly. I was kind of stiff from being in bed for three days straight. I entwined our hands together.

"Edward, what are you keeping from me?"

His face dropped. His expression was so…grievous _(Thanks, Giles =])_.

Well, that can't be good.

He started to shake his head, like he wasn't going to answer, but I quickly put a stop to that. I squeezed his hands tighter and forced him to stay put.

"No no no. You're going to tell me, mister. And you're going to tell me, right now!"

I put on the firm face I used with Dawn to let him know I was serious. He hesitated. I held my firm face. Finally, he gave in.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you. But, we're marking this down as me being forced and we're going to mark it as a fact that I didn't want to say it."

"Check and check. Now spill."

"You were awake for about five minutes last night before…you started screaming the most terrifying and heart-wrenching sounds I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Why?"

He ignored my question and continued on.

"Carlisle and Giles were trying to stabilize you so they could figure out what was wrong…"

"And?"

I had to keep encouraging him to go on. His hesitations were getting longer and more abbreviated.

"Well, first off, before you went into hysterics, you were holding Dawn and you kind of…"

"Oh my God. Did I hurt her?"

I was absolutely horrified at the thought.

"No no. You didn't hurt her. You just kind of freaked her out. A lot. But she'll be fine." he reassured.

Whew. That's relieving. I nodded for him to continue.

"Xander and Willow got her out of here, quick. I raced around to the other side of the bed and when I grabbed your hand…"

Something was gravely upsetting him. His eyes looked so sad, so piercing.

"Yes? What happened?"

He inhaled deeply.

"I…there were…all these flashes of…your memories. I saw…everything. All the pain you've gone through. All the loss. All the suffering. I saw it all. One flash at a time. I actually saw it, like a vision. I could literally feel all the pain you felt and were feeling."

The ache and depression I had felt earlier came soaring back. It hit me like six tons of bricks, and then some.

Edward apparently read my thoughts or my expression, I don't know which, and pulled me into the tightest hug. I started to tear up and then within a matter of mere moments, I worked my way up to sobbing uncontrollably. Edward hugged me tighter and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"I promise you, as long as I'm alive, you'll never EVER feel that kind of pain again. I won't allow it."


	21. Italy

Okay, so I upped the rating on this chapter just incase...Buffy and Edward get a bit out of hand in the beginning and I'm just a little paranoid =]

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

Buffy and I laid in bed for a few hours, just snuggling. Sometimes we would speak, sometimes not. It was so odd to be able to hear her thoughts now.

I loved every second of it.

When we weren't speaking, I'd just lay next to her and listen. Her pain, physical and emotional, was slowly subsiding. Though, every now and again, she'd think of a memory from…before…with Spike and it'd bring the pain bubbling to the surface once more. She would try to hide it, but occasionally, I'd see a tear or two slip down her soft cheeks. I'd just squeeze her tightly to me and reassure her that it'd be all right. I didn't know what else to do.

I'm not exactly sure if the tears were for the memories or for Spike himself. I could tell that he meant a great deal to her, even if she'd never admit it. I also fathomed that she hadn't really had the time to properly grieve over his loss.

I looked down at Buffy. She'd fallen back asleep a little while ago. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. I gently moved a piece of her soft blonde hair from her face. She was absolutely beautiful with her natural golden locks. The way her hair naturally framed her face made her look almost angelic at times. In my mind, I often referred to her as my own personal angel, sent to me straight from Heaven itself. Learning that she had actually been there confirmed my secret beliefs.

I lightly kissed the side of her face, down her neck and across her collarbone. Her eyes remained closed, but I knew she was awake now. She was just pretending to be asleep.

"Buffy, darling, I know you're awake." I whispered, playfully in her ear.

"Me? Awake? No, no. You must have the wrong 'Buffy'." she said, her eyes still closed.

I left another trail of kisses across her throat. I looked up and her eyes were partially open, looking at me. When our eyes caught, she quickly snapped hers closed again, mumbling.

"Still not awake, no no, still asleep."

I laughed softly and stood up, next to the bed.

"Bufffffyyyyyyyy…" I taunted.

"Whaaaaatttt?" she whined.

"You've got five seconds to get up and out of bed." I said with mock firmness in my voice.

"Or what? Going to beat me up if I don't?" she giggled.

"One..."

She opened her eyes and sat up. "You're actually counting?"

"Two..."

She laughed.

"Three..."

"I'm very impressed with your counting skills, Mr. Cullen."

"Four..."

"How many college degrees do you have again?"

I used my speed and scooped her up off of the bed and into my arms. She looked at me, momentarily dazed. She clearly did not expect that.

"I thought I had five seconds?"

"Well, I am a vampire. As a whole, we're usually not very trustworthy associates. Did you really expect me to go all the way to five?" I asked, jokingly.

She smiled wide and laughed. Her grip tightened around my neck and she pulled me down into a deep kiss. I held her tighter to me and kissed her back, more passionately. She dropped her legs from my arms and wrapped them tightly around my waist. I pulled her as snug to my body as I could and dropped us down to the bed.

Low in my body, I could feel the fire start to burn. It didn't take long for the it to shoot through my veins. I was struggling between instinct and self-control.

Instinct, so far, was _waaaaaaaayyyyyyyy_ in the lead.

I wasn't exactly worried about hurting her, especially now. I was just raised in a different era where a gentleman was expected to court and respect a lady, until they were wed.

At the moment, I wasn't being very respectful.

Buffy was lying underneath me, legs still firmly wrapped around my waist. I had, unknowingly and unintentionally, ripped part of her tank top across the middle. One of the straps had been torn off completely.

The fire inside me was blazing now, sending my still blood to its boiling point. It would only be a matter of mere minutes-maybe even seconds-until the fire completely engulfed me.

Suddenly, I heard snickering in my head.

Damn it.

I reluctantly-_very_ reluctantly-pulled myself off of Buffy.

She looked up at me.

The fire that I had felt coursing through my veins was very clearly felt by her as well.

I noticed a few more rips in her clothing. Her hair was disheveled.

She was gorgeous.

The contrast between our eyes alone was almost laughable. Hers were bright, like a pool or an ocean. They somehow seemed to be…dancing. With excitement. Mine were jet black, dark and fiery and almost definitely filled with excitement as well.

Her expression dropped and she caught her non-existent breath.

"Edward…I'm sorry." she said meekly, almost like…as if…she was ashamed.

I quickly went to her side. "No! Don't think that! It's not you at all."

"Then what?" she asked.

I tapped my forehead and nodded towards the door. An all-knowing look spread on her face and she started laughing.

"Emmett?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded 'yes'. She got up and walked to the door.

"It's just him. He's alone. I can feel it."

She didn't ask, she stated it. As a fact.

She turned to me and a wicked, mischievous grin drew on her face. It was a grin that I came to know well when Emmett was involved.

Without looking back, Buffy, who was still looking at me, grinning wickedly, launched her fist through the door and grabbed Emmett by the throat. She pulled him through, breaking the rest of the door and frame on the way. She tossed him on the floor.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, tripping her up. He got to his feet and before he had a chance to grab a hold of her, she was already up on her feet, in fighting stance. Emmett waited a second-just a second-before lunging at her. She flipped over the top of him and landed directly behind him.

She lunged at him, driving him into the wall, headfirst. His head drove in, causing a rather large hole in our bedroom. Emmett was momentarily dazed from the concrete dust flying into his eyes, but he regained composure quickly. He spun around and faced Buffy.f

A large grin spread across his face and he motioned with his hands.

"Come on little sister, give it your best shot!"

Buffy raced at him, attempting at throwing him through the wall again, but Emmett grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over his head, out into the hallway.

Or, well, that had been the intention.

She ended up sailing clear over the staircase railing and down into the living room. She landed on the coffee table, smashing it into pieces. Before she could get up, though, Emmett was there, with his teeth at her throat.

_**

* * *

**_

(Buffy)

I looked up at Emmett, who's sharp, venomous teeth were just mere inches from my exposed jugular.

I started to laugh uncontrollably.

He moved his head away and I stood up, still laughing.

"What?" he asked, confused.

I looked past him, to Edward, who was standing on the stairs, trying to suppress his own laughter.

"What?" Emmett asked again. "I had you. I won. Fair and square."

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett-you're going to 'kill' me by what? Nibbling me to death?"

Edward lost it and started to laugh as loudly as I had been.

Emmett fumbled his way through his answer.

"Well…yeah…that's how most of your vampires kill, isn't it?"

Edward laughed louder. I joined.

"Well, it's not so much a 'nibble' as it is…they stick their fangs into the veins. Minus the fangs part, I'm pretty sure you should know that. It's kind of one of those things that, well, if you're an expert, experienced Slayer…you don't tend to let it happen. To you or anybody around you. Not to mention, if I hadn't of started laughing, I totally would've had you."

He snorted. "Yeeeeahhh right. Uh huh. Sure thing, lil' sis."

"No, really. The position you had me in, well, the position iI/i had iyou/i in, that's a prime time spot for stake-age. Your heart was wiiiiiiiiiide open in the back." I explained in-between shakes of remaining laughter.

Edward came down and patted his brother on the back. "I think you need more field experience, Em."

Alice walked in through the living room and looked around. "I think you three should go pack before Giles gets back and sees that Buffy and Emmett have been sparring in the house again."

She skipped out of the room.

I looked at Edward. "Pack? For what?"

"Italy, remember?" Emmett said.

Crap.

I had completely forgotten.

"Rightfully so. You've kind of had a lot going on." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"Clearly." Emmett said, snickering suggestively. "You know, you're lucky no one else is here, besides Alice and myself. I mean, I could practically hear you two thrashing around all the way down here." he added.

Edward just rolled his eyes. I, however, took a different route and smacked him across the back of the head.

Edward rolled into laughter again.

Suddenly, they both seemed very alert. Emmett grinned a wicked grin that had rivaled my own earlier and bolted out the door. Edward grabbed me and ran downstairs to the training room.

"Edward, what the-"

He grinned. "It's nothing. Giles is back."

I laughed. "So, what's our story?"

Edward thought a moment. "Hmm….I've no clue what you're talking about, Miss Summers. We've been down here, training."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "You're evil." I said, smiling.

He laughed. "Well, again, I iam/i a vampire. We're pretty much evil beings." he joked.

I mocked shock and fear at the mention of the word. "Vampire? Oh no! What ever will I do?"

"Hmm…well, for starters, you could….kiss me."

I didn't have to lean up, he bent down to me. Our mushy little smooch-a-thon was interrupted by Giles yelling, presumably about the broken mess we had left upstairs.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon that I found myself listening to Faith's message. I had just come back inside from dumping the last bag of the remnants that used to be a nice coffee table, a sturdy railing and an adequate bedroom wall.

_"Hey B, it's Faith. How do you feel about maybe taking a little road trip to Italy and helping Robin and I kick a little demon ass? We could really possibly use some help. I mean REAL help. Not these little girls I keep finding, Andrew included. Call me back, ASAP."_

I played the message over.

And over.

And once more just to make sure I was hearing correctly.

Faith wanted, no ineeded/i help with a mission.

In Italy.

I laughed at the sheer irony of it all.

I remember wished that Edward had been standing next to me so we could laugh at our dumb luck together.

Alice and Edward were the last two Cullen's to go out hunting before we had to leave tonight. They booked it out the door soon after the morning fiasco, leaving Emmett and I in Giles' wrath.

To be fair, we did kinda…wreck the place.

After much examining, Giles and Esme decided that a patch job would work on Edward and mine's bedroom, but the whole staircase railing would have to be replaced, as would, clearly, the coffee table and a few floorboards I had knocked loose when I smashed the coffee table with my back.

Esme made sure that Emmett knew that he would be replacing everything, at his own cost. After Giles caught me sticking my tongue out at Emmett, he made sure that I knew that I would be the one doing all the work. By the end of that sentence, I already had it planned to pay Xander to do it when Giles wasn't around.

The rest of the Cullen's were running around getting their affairs in order for our impending trans-Atlantic trip. Carlisle had the pleasure of trying to get our late-afternoon flight changed to a late night flight as the day, for once, had turned out to be a sunny one.

Go figure, right?

I think seven glittery vamps in an airport would probably stand out a bit.

Alice and Edward returned later that evening, eyes purely an extra light honey-colored. I filled everyone in on Faith's call. We decided it best to call her, tell her that I'd be there, but that's it. Carlisle and Edward seemed to think it best that we not mention the Volturi.

I agreed.

At this point, the less she knew, the better. Being the good and faithful Watcher that he is, er, was, Giles called Faith and said that I'd be arriving in Italy late tomorrow.

Before we left, Giles pulled me aside. "Buffy, I did some side research on the Volturi. They are very old and very powerful. Very powerful. Carlisle mentioned that they are not known for being…merciful. He did say that those who were more…reserved, polite and straight forward, fared better than the ones who were not. So, for our sakes, please, Buffy, please don't insult or offend or anger them in anyway. Be as polite and courteous as you can. For once in your life, Buffy, please just do as you are told."

He looked scared, so I agreed. After a few heart felt goodbyes to my family, the Cullen's and I were off to Italy.

I awoke several hours later and briefly forgot where I was. I blinked my eyes into focus and quickly remembered the airplane we were on. This was the second flight. The first had taken us from Seattle to New York, this one was taking us from New York to Paris. From Paris, we drove. I was exhausted just thinking about it. Which also made me wonder…if I was truly immortal now…why the heck was I sleeping so much?

"It's just your body adjusting to the change." Edward whispered in my ear.

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Did I scare you?" he teased.

"No, you just caught me off guard." I semi-fibbed.

"I apologize for startling you, love." he said with a cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You were saying?"

He leaned over to whisper to me. Not that he really needed to. At close to ten grand per person…there weren't very many first class passengers, besides ourselves.

"It's your body adjusting to the change. You sleep a lot because your brain doesn't know what else to do. And since you're not…'alcoholics' like us…there's no…thirst to quench. Nothing to overpower your brain with imperative need. Your brain function can't shut down because of the…magic, so it does one of the only things it can do-sleep." he said rapidly.

"How do you know all that?" I asked, semi-astonished.

He just smirked. "All of those college degrees."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his joke. He pulled me as close to him as we could get, being on an airplane. I, stupidly, hadn't brought anything on the plane to occupy myself with, so I just did what my brain did best-slept.

When I awoke, we were just arriving in Paris. We were renting a series of cars to drive into Italy with.

Edward and I walked up to the car rental place in the airport. I listened while Edward spoke beautiful French, quite fluently, to the nice woman behind the desk. The _too_ nice woman behind the desk. The _far-too-flirty-far-too-nice_ woman behind the desk. Hey, I may not speak French, but I know when a girl is hitting on my fiancé. I casually _(Ha.)_ entwined my left hand with Edward's on the top of the desk. The light from the desk lamp caught a sparkle off of the gorgeous diamond that was placed securely on my ring finger. It shone fairly bright. The far-too-flirty-far-too-nice woman apparently took the hint. From then on, she was strictly business, from what I could tell. Edward looked like he wanted to laugh, but he managed to successfully suppress it and make it through the rest of the process.

Once we were in our rental, a jet black Lamborghini, he just cocked a smile at me.

"Smooth."

I glanced over at him. "What?" I asked innocently.

He laughed. "Well, I think that next time, it might just drive the point a little better if you just reach over and kiss me." he teased.

"Oh, don't think that didn't cross my mind."

* * *

A bit later, we had reached destination number one-Rome. We got all checked in to our hotel, Edward once again speaking the Italian language fluently. Our room, well, miniature apartment is more like it, was huge. I only had just enough time to drop my luggage i(literally)/i, take a shower and change my clothes. Sooner than I would have liked, we were back in the cars, speeding towards Volterra.

A few hours and a couple hundred MPH later, we arrived at our stop.

My non-existent stomach knotted.

We got out of the cars at the city gates and stepped into what apparently was a time warp.

No cars were allowed inside the city and now I saw why. Besides the fact that it was clearly ancient, there were gorgeous old-fashioned brick buildings, food markets, quaint little cottages and cobblestone walks everywhere.

We walked a little ways into the town and turned down an alley way. My new and improved super Slayer senses started to kick into high drive.

I kind of wished I had brought my scythe.

Not for killing purposes, mind you. Mostly just for comfort reasons.

Edward apparently read into my non-comfort issues. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in as close as he could while we walked.

At the very end of the alley stood a pale young girl who appeared no older than Dawn. She wore an all black-ensemble-black dress, black tights, black shoes and everything was covered with a black cloak with a hood that rested gently on her shoulders. Her blonde hair was tightly pulled back into a neat bun. Her red eyes were bright and intense.

This must be Jane.

Edward slightly nodded in my direction, answering my unspoken question.

So, this was my match, eh?

Psht.

She didn't look so tough.

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched into a slight smirk at my thought, but he erased it quickly as we got closer to Jane.

Carlisle extended his hand to her. "It's quite a pleasure to see you again, Jane."

She ignored his outstretched hand. "Come. Follow."

She turned and walked down a large set of stairs directly behind her.

We walked through doors, down more stairs and endless corridors. There was even an office with a small waiting room. Finally, we ended up at a large set of doors. Jane stopped and stepped aside.

"They are expecting you." she said curtly.

She pushed the wide doors open. My stomach knotted again.

Here we go…


	22. The Volturi

We entered a large room.

In front of us, there were several long steps that led up to three stone 'thrones'.

In the 'thrones' sat three male vampires who I assumed to be the Volturi. The one in the middle had long, straight dark hair that was neatly clasped in an elaborate pin. The one to his right was a tall and monstrous being, even sitting in his chair. The one to his left looked to be just a boy, younger, at one time, than Dawn, perhaps.

Edward whispered low and fast to me that Aro was in the middle, Caius to the right and Marcus to the left.

It was the one called 'Aro' that spoke first.

I remembered Giles' talk before we left. I should only speak when spoken to. Be polite. Be courteous. Keep your temper. No slaying. Proper lady stuff.

"Hello again, Carlisle. It is so good to see you. It has been too long."

"Indeed, it has Aro." Carlisle replied.

The one called 'Caius' let a small hiss out under his breath. "Aro, this is not a tea party. We are here because there are laws being broken."

I could tell that he was going to be a fun one. The one called 'Marcus' just shook his head in agreement with Caius.

"Very well, then." Aro stated. "Commence the summons, if you will."

Edward squeezed my hand. To be quite honest, I had forgotten he was there.

Aro looked at me and motioned me forward.

I tried to get my hand back from Edward. He looked at me with sad, piercing eyes.

Damn these vampires.

I smiled a low smile, hopefully assuring him that I at least believed it was going to be okay.

I was severely grateful that it was only he who knew how terrified I was of this moment.

Edward let go of my hand and I stepped forward, towards the three ancient vampires. I figured my best bet would be to play to Aro, and not the other two. He seemed more…not sensitive, but, well, he seemed he liked it when things were more interesting.

I felt as if the other two would have had liked me dead and gone already.

"Your name, dear?" Aro asked.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"What a lovely and unique name."

"Aro!" the other two ancients hissed in unison.

"Yes, yes. There's no wrong in being polite and with formalities. Now, Miss Summers, do you know why you are here? Why we are here?"

My mind flashed back to Giles' 'keep your temper/no sarcasm' speech. I took a small breath and responded with a short, quick answer.

"Well, in short, I know about the Cullen's' and your whole different species of vampires. And your laws seem to forbid that."

I didn't think that it sounded bad. However…I apparently offended Caius and his follower, Marcus.

"What do you mean 'different species of vampires! We are the superior race!" Caius bellowed.

"Caius, Caius. Calm down and let the girl explain. You'll get nowhere shouting." Aro said quietly. "Now, please, explain." he added.

"It's kind of a long story, but I'll see if I can shorten it up for you." I said, as pleasant as I could manage.

I explained the whole thing about me being a slayer and watchers and vamps and demons and the very first slayer...blah blah blah. When I finally ended with the last thing that happened in Sunnydale, it seemed like not so short of a story anymore.

Caius and Marcus were busy muttering things like 'blasphemous' and 'mendacious' while Aro was sitting quietly contemplating. After a few moments, he spoke.

"My dear, how are these other… 'species' of vampires different from myself? From Carlisle and his family? What makes them different?"

Good. I had him interested.

I explained some things that Giles had found out from the Councils' books that he had managed to get his hands on. From early research 'parties', ones that seemed so long ago.

"It's all really kind of like…well, quite honestly it's kind of like a more gruesome version of 'Adam and Eve'. 'The First', the First evil that is, made two demons. One of those demons bit the other and made another just like them. And so on and so on…this would be the variety that I see the most often. When they are made, the demon pushes the soul out of their body. It looks like they are dead, drained. The change takes place, usually, over night. They can appear as human, looking very much as I do now, only a lot paler. However, when the dinner bell rings or when there's a fight…they reveal their true side. The demon shows his face and that's when the fangs come out. Unlike your kind, they can not go out into the sun, other wise they burn up. They aren't as fast your kind, faster than normal, just not as fast. And most are easily killed with a sharp, pointy object through the heart, also known as, dusting."

Aro once again contemplated. He got up out of his 'throne' and walked over to me. Edward ever so lightly twisted his head and smiled a quick, small smile that I'm not sure anybody else caught.

Aro gestured towards the hand that Edward was squeezing tightly in his. He glanced at me and then at Edward.

"May I?"

Edward let out a small hiss but then seemed to remember who was standing in front of him.

"Seeing as how I do not own her and she is of her own free will, you'd have to ask her." he seethed through clenched teeth.

Aro smiled a wicked smile. "Of course."

He glanced back at me and nodded towards my hand. "May I?"

I had no idea what he wanted or what was going on. I looked up at Edward and he nodded, but it visibly pained him to do so.

I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand.

Aro picked it up lightly and placed it between both of his.

Edward explained. "Aro's ability is similar to mine, except a bit more…well, it's just on a larger scale. I can see the thoughts you're thinking right now. Aro can read every thought you've ever had."

Oh crap. I think I knew where this was going. I didn't want to, but my thoughts immediately went to Angel and Spike.

Aro smiled another wicked smile, like that's exactly what he wanted. "They surely are two of 'your kind', are they not?"

"They are." I answered.

"And you have not killed them." He didn't say it as a question. He made it a statement, more like he was making a point.

"No, I have not. Mostly."

"May I ask you to explain further?"

I hesitated for a super quick moment. I didn't want to go into to great of detail about Angel and how he went bad…there were things I hadn't really clarified with Edward's family yet about that situation. I didn't want them to find out like this. Or at all, even.

I tried to squirm around the point of it as much as possible. "Of course. Angel came to me when I first came to Sunnydale. He was very helpful in defeating quite a few of my enemies. He's almost always been at my side when I needed him, whether I've asked or not. Also, he doesn't eat people anymore. He stopped close to a hundred years before I was even born. My motto is 'If you don't eat people, you live'."

Caius and Marcus looked super bored and not all impressed with my little speech.

Aro spoke again. "Go on, the other one?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I've tried to kill Spike numerous times, and vice versa. Then, he was kidnapped by a secret division of the United States Army and experimented on. They put a computer chip in his head that rendered him harmless to humans. He could not harm a human being with out being in superior pain."

"And that 'computer chip' is still implanted?"

I hesitated again. Chances are, he already knew the answer.

"No…it is not."

"And what stops you from killing him now?"

"He doesn't hurt people anymore. Further more, he's helped me and my family in my more ways than I could possibly count in the last few years."

Marcus smiled a small, knowing smile.

Edward tensed up. I won't lie, it terrified me.

"Ahhh…she has feelings for him. I could sense them from miles away." Marcus enthused.

"I did, at one point. But I've moved on."

"Are you trying to convince us of that, or yourself?" Aro countered.

"I mean no disrespect, you've been nothing but kind so far, but I honestly don't see what this has to do with this summons." I stated as politely as possible.

I really just wanted to run up and smack him.

Something was telling me that it probably wouldn't end well if I did that.

I really didn't want to put this whole immortal thing to use, if I didn't have to.

Aro considered that for a moment and looked down at my hand.

"That's a very lovely ring, Miss Summers. May I ask where you came by it?"

I noticed that Edward's eyes brightened a bit right when Alice's did.

"Edward gave it to me when he proposed." I answered.

Aro's eyes seemed to illuminate at the word 'proposed'.

"So there's a wedding in the future? How wonderful! I do love a good wedding. Not to mention, it's an interesting thought. A vampire marrying a vampire killer. How curious!"

I was taken aback by his happy little outburst towards Edward and mine's wedding.

Aro stood in thought for a moment. "Hmm…dear Alice, would you be so kind as to take my hand?"

Was this guy weird or what?

I saw Edward tense up again. I really hated when he did that.

Alice stepped forward, silently.

As she did, she turned to me and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Ugh.

I hated when she did that.

I knew that something bad was clearly going to come out of this.

Well, whatever.

Just get on with it then.

Alice placed her hand in Aro's.

A few moments passed.

He let go of Alice's hand.

Another few moments passed before he spoke again. He walked over to me.

"Hmm…do you know what I find interesting, Miss Summers? The fact that nobody has clearly thought to mention your immortality to me. What do you have to say for that?"

I stuttered a bit. I was really trying to be polite. "Well, to be perfectly honest, it's kind of a new thing for me."

"Yes, I see that. It makes one wonder why you would put yourself through such a gruesome change. Was it all for the sake of the love you have for Mr. Cullen here? Or do you have ulterior motives I wonder? And I'd urge you to not lie to me, Miss Summers, as I have already seen the answer in your dear friend Alice's head."

I swallowed hard. "Well, if you've already seen the answer, then I guess I don't really have to say anything, do I?" I fumed.

"Careful with your tone of voice, young lady. Some may take it the wrong way."

Edward grabbed my hand again. I took a deep breath.

"My apologies."

Aro smiled. "Yes, that's much better."

He walked back up to his 'throne' and sat down. "Well, let's get down to business, I suppose. We summoned you here to find out your intentions. We have done that and a choice has been made. Do you know much about our laws, Miss Summers?"

I shook my head 'no.'

"Well, I won't get into them all, but the main law our species has is that no vampire or vampires should be making known disturbances. Humans believe that we are a myth and it should stay that way. We don't need a bunch of rash rogues going out and causing trouble. It seems that, in that area, we are the same. I should say that what you do, be it barbaric, saves us time and effort."

I didn't really know what to say.

"You're welcome?" It came out like a question.

"Yes…so there is where it lies. You are free to go."

Caius and Marcus' hisses were fairly audible.

I didn't need to look around at my soon-to-be family to sense everyone's relief.

I smiled and said "Thank you."

Aro smiled back. "You are welcome, child. I congratulate you and Mr. Cullen on your engagement and wish you a longtime of happiness together."

Edward and I both responded with "Thank you" again, at the same time.

We all turned to leave, when Aro spoke again. "Though, before you go, Miss Summers. There is just one thing I'm terribly curious about."

I felt Edward's hand tense against mine. Alice didn't turn around.

I probably should've taken that as a cue.

When I turned around, I was standing face to face with Jane. She smiled a devilish smile.

All of a sudden, I felt this horrible electricity rise from inside my body.

It was the most excruciating pain I've ever felt, ever.

It put the fire I felt from the immortality drink to shame.

I shouldn't have to say things like that within a few days of each other.

It felt similar to when I jumped off the tower with Dawn. I could feel the electric currents run through every vein in my body. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to survive this, immortal or not.

But soon enough, the pain stopped.

I realized that I had dropped to the floor.

It took me a moment or two, but I managed to stand up on my own.

"Well, Miss Summers! That was very amusing! You see, no mortal has ever been able to with stand Jane's powers like that. I'm very impressed. The witch who did your immortality must be very good. I've seen enough. Felix, you may let Mr. Cullen go now. They are free to leave."

With that, Aro and the other two left their seats. I turned to see Edward, knees down on the floor. His arms were pinned behind his back and his face was being held.

Like he was made to watch me suffer.

So they had gotten their justice after all.

Even though Aro had clearly said to let him go, this Felix character was doing no such thing. I was getting pissed. I just wanted this to be over already.

"Hi, Felix is it? Um, well, I don't know if you've heard correctly, but you were told to let him go. So kindly do that, thanks."

Felix just smiled, wickedly. And not the good kind.

"Okayyyy so the hard way it is? You got it."

I walked over to one of the marble benches and kicked it. I broke it on impact, semi-surprising myself.

I grabbed a large chunk of it off of the floor, walked over and bashed Felix over the head with it.

It didn't knock him down, but it moved him just enough to where he lost his grip on Edward.

In less than a moment, Edward was to his feet, his hand around Felix's throat and his teeth snarling.

"If you ever and I mean _EVER_ think that about my fiancée again, I'll rip your limbs off and burn you to ash myself."

Edward threw him to the floor, scooped me up in his arms and before I knew it, we were all back at the cars, outside of the city gates.

To toss in a little side note: I hate when Edward picks me up and runs. The first time he did it, it was fun. The second time, not too bad. The third time? Nauseating.

He literally tossed me in the passenger seat, buckled me in and sped off back towards our hotel in Rome.


	23. Reunions

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Reunions**

_**(Edward)**_

"Edward?"

Buffy's voice broke up the thoughts swirling in my head. The terrible, terrible thoughts. My family's. Buffy's. Aro's. Felix…

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen!"

The mention of full name roused me out completely.

"What? Oh, sorry love."

I was standing at the window, looking out over Rome. Even at night time, in the perfect pitch black, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

She paused momentarily, then raised her hands to her hips, pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you lie to me, mister!"

I laughed. "You're very good at using those instincts."

"Part of being a Slayer. Now tell me what's wrong. You've been like this ever since…Volterra. You were 'off' when you met Faith, Robin and Andrew. You were 'off' when we helped them take down the nest of Suvolte demons and you even more 'off' when we took out the few packs of hellhounds. What's wrong?"

There was concern and worry pained throughout her voice.

I was really scaring her.

I turned from the window and pulled her securely into my arms.

"I didn't want to tell you…but…you're just going to find out one way or another."

"I would, I would. Please, go on."

"I read Aro's mind. Just as he was dismissing us. Somehow, he had learned of your immortality before we got there, before he even looked into Alice's mind. Probably before we even left Seattle. Every single thing that happened there was planned, Buffy. Don't you see what's going on?"

Her eyes grew wide. "We were set up."

I nodded. "Aro has always wanted Alice and I for his…collection of abilities. He's always shown distaste in Carlisle's decision, and ours, to be…vegetarian. He's wanted Emmett for his strength, Rose for her beauty, Jasper for his emotional abilities and Esme…well, just to make Carlisle pay and suffer for leaving them so long ago."

"I guess that just leaves me." She said it low, with little emotion to her voice.

"The bit with Jane was planned all along. They knew Alice was watching them, for any other decisions they may have made concerning you and our trip here. She was _meant_ to see it."

Buffy wriggled out of my grip. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

She started pacing.

"It's going to be-"

"It's not going to be alright. We were set up. I don't like being played."

Her fear instantly became anger. A sudden thought flashed through my mind.

"They have someone spying on us. Who, I don't know. Obviously, not another vampire…we would've sensed it."

For once, I think I actually made her head spin. It was usually the other way around.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. It's clear that The Volturi planned everything. When they found out that you'd told a human, they sent a spy and saw me patrolling…"

"…Which would get Aro awfully interested in you. A mortal with the strength of a vampire. What could be better?"

She smiled, confusing me. "An immortal-mortal with five times the strength of a vampire."

We both laughed at her oxymoron.

"So Aro wants me for his nasty little collection. Oh well. There's always someone that wants me for something."

It was my turn to grin wickedly.

"There certainly is."

* * *

_**(Buffy)  
**_

"There's always someone that wants me for something."

Oh God. Did I really just say that? Hahahahahahahaha.

Edward grinned wickedly at me. "There certainly is."

He pulled me back into his arms and tightly wrapped them around me.

I laughed. "You know, for someone who was born in the early twentieth century, you're not very gentlemanly. I feel as if you're always trying to seduce me. _Before_ we're married. Tsk tsk tsk!" I mocked.

He laughed. "_Me_? Trying to seduce _you_? Oh no, sweetheart. I think you've got it mixed up. You're the one that walks around looking absolutely delicious all the time. And I'm very much a gentleman. Have I ever attempted to kill you? I mean 'vampire-to-slayer'?"

"My apologies for being...'delicious.'" I rolled my eyes at his choice of words. His jokes were lame, but they still always made me smile.

Edward's eyes shifted a bit and a smile formed. A normal one, no wickedness in sight.

"Let's go out."

"What? Like…out? On a date?" I asked.

In our entire relationship, we had never been on one date. Something _always_ came up.

"Exactly." he said, reading my thought.

This was exciting!

"Okay! You're paying though." I smiled.

He laughed. "Of course, darling. Now go get changed. As sexy as it is, I'm not sure that the clubs here accept 'Hello Kitty' pajamas as appropriate attire."

I lifted my eyebrow. "You think 'Hello Kitty' is sexy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Go."

I decided to shower before I changed out of my 'sexy' HK pjs.

After a quick shower, I walked out of the bathroom in my towel to get to my suitcase. As soon as I did, Edward turned away from me.

I laughed. "Seeing as how I'm your fiancee and everything…you're allowed to see me in a towel."

He didn't turn.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Edward, I take it back. You're ever the gentleman. Won't even look at me when I'm covered by a towel twice my size. Well, it does kind of make me look hideous. I mean the color alone…"

He whirled around. "Stop. It."

He pronounced each slowly and separately.

"You know I think you're gorgeous. In anything."

He was in serious-brood guy-tone. I thought he was, anyway, until a small, sly grin grew on his lips.

"Though, I will say that being a tease like that isn't going to get you anywhere good." he added, sly grin still in place.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." I answered, just as devilishly. I grabbed my clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The nightclub we chose was small, but still big enough where we could still find a seat private enough, had we wanted to.

To Edward's delight, I chose something a little more 'going out appropriate'. I wore a black, sleeveless top, red leather pants and combat boots, you know, just incase. I wore my now-longer-blonder hair down in semi-ringlets.

Edward and I had been dancing and having generally an all around good time, for a few hours at least.

Then my Slayer senses kicked in, working on high drive.

The familiarity of it…of something I couldn't quite put my finger on…

Edward saw, and felt, me tense up. "What? What is it, love?"

"Don't stop dancing. We're being watched…"

"Is it-"

"It's not The Volturi."

"Then-"

"I don't know, let me think this out."

I closed my eyes and let my slayer senses take over. This whole immortality thing really made them much sharper. It wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice ringing in my ears from across the club.

I opened my eyes.

"Angel?" If I sounded confused, don't worry, I was.

Edward looked just as confused. "Do you think he followed us here?"

"No…maybe? I honestly don't know. Well, no time like the present to go ask."

We slipped into the shadows of the club, which wasn't all that hard to do. As we got closer, I could clearly tell that a fight was breaking out.

Oh, Angel. Always punching first, asking questions later.

Hmm, kinda like me.

I noticed, even in the extreme dark, Edward's smirk at my thoughts.

I started to step forward.

My plan had been to tap Angel on the shoulder and comically ask if he needed help or if I should just feign unconscious as he did when I was battling Caleb.

My plan backfired in so many, _many_ ways.

As soon as I stepped forward, I saw him. I literally stopped in my tracks. It was near impossible to not see him. His back was turned, but I saw the familiar black duster and his ever famous bleach blonde hair.

My non-beating heart stopped as did my non-breathing breath.

Spike.


	24. Reunions, Part II

**A/N: This chapter deals a lot in between the 'Angel' episodes "Damaged" and "The Girl In Question". I also may have [hehe] chopped up the end of "The Girl In Question" so it would mold better around my story. If you're reading it and thinking "Hmm, I'm pretty sure that's not what happened..." then that would be it. I borrowed an Angel/Spike quote from "The Girl In Question", as well. I've noted it with an asterisk. I don't own any of it, Joss does. =]**

**With the legal stuff out of the way, I'm sad to say that this is, infact, the last chapter in this story. :'( But no fear! There's a sequel in the works! I wouldn't leave it with that many un-answered questions. =] Part two will be up and going ASAP! I've already started to think it out and I'm planning to start writing it either today or tomorrow. So keep an eye out! =] Thank you to everyone who has tracked, recommended, reviewed…everything! You guys are awesome and you keep me going! Thank you so so sooo much! =] And now, without further hesitation…**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Reunions, Pt. II**

I felt like vomiting, but I knew I wouldn't-couldn't, actually.

Instead, I turned and ran past Edward, out of the club. I needed fresh air in my lungs.

I needed to breathe.

I slowed my running to a brisk walk. I didn't need anymore attention drawn to me. I walked down a small cobblestone side alley and sat on a dilapidated bench. I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

I felt the pain start to rise through my system. It was just small tears at first. The more I felt the pain rise though, the more vicious my tears became.

It wasn't long before I moved on up to outright sobs.

I was merrily on my way to hysterics when he found me.

He picked me up in his strong arms and ran all the way back to our hotel, not caring who saw what. He set me down once we reached the front doors. I managed to stop sobbing long enough for us to walk into the lobby. I was immediately ambushed by Alice.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy! I tried to warn you, but by the time I got to your room, you were gone and-"

Edward grabbed his sister by the arm.

"Alice! Stop. You're making a scene. This conversation can wait." he said sharply.

He put his arms around my shoulders and my waist and started to walk me away. He stopped, suddenly, just before we got to our room. He sighed deeply.

"What?" I managed to stutter.

"Faith is in there, waiting to talk to you."

Great. All I wanted to do was lay on my bed and cry. I don't know if you can tell or not, but I wasn't really in the best mood for intellectual discussions.

"Whatever." I muttered.

We walked through the door and of course, Edward was right. Faith was standing next to the window. She turned when she heard us enter.

"Faith, please…whatever you're here for, just make it quick. I've had a terrible night and I just want to sleep." I said, desperately.

She looked at Edward then back at me.

"Okay. Deal. Number one-Is it true that you're engaged to him?"

I nodded.

"How-?" I questioned.

"I was talking with Alice."

"Oh."

"Gotta say B, I'm a little hurt you didn't call or mention it or anything."

"Sorry-had some stuff going on."

"Like, being, you know, immortal?"

Crap.

"Uh, well, yeah. And some other stuff."

"Like these Volturi guys?"

"Um, yeah. Them." I said, uncomfortably.

Alice was going to get an earful.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Why didn't you say anything, B? I could've helped. Rounded up the posse, old style."

"A)-I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get you involved with these guys. They are dangerous. Beyond dangerous. I was treading the waters, feeling them out. I don't like what I felt. B)- You're a runaway convict-that almost had the world in the hands of a giant-snake-lizard-mayor thing. I'd much prefer the 'Faith' that helped me battle down the First."

She smiled. "You would bring that up. Just not in front of Robin. He's okay believing that I'm not ready to step foot back in sunny ol' Cali because of what happened. He doesn't need to know I'm a criminal on the run."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, I hear Angel's in town." she said a few minutes later.

"And apparently Spike's making a comeback from the undead." I said, somberly.

"Yeah…I heard that one too."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Andrew said they came by our apartment earlier, looking for you."

"Wait-why do you have an apartment with Andrew? And why would they be looking for me there?"

"Andrew, the little worm, asked Robin and I if he could crash with us for a few days. That was almost a year ago."

"Why were they looking for me there?" I noticed that she conviently didn't answer that question.

Edward spoke up for the first time. "Because that's where they were told you would be."

"Huh?" I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Someone better explain, quick." I added, semi-angrily.

Edward glared at Faith. "Are you going to tell her? Or am I going to have to?"

Faith stared back at him, confused. I answered her unspoken question.

"Edward can read minds. Hey-wait a second…"

"I'm not reading Faith." He opened the door to reveal Andrew standing in the hallway. "I was reading his."

I walked over and pulled Andrew in the room, slamming the door behind us. I was fed up with secrets and lies. I glared in Andrew's direction.

"Sit." I seethed.

"B, listen-"

I turned towards Faith and threw out a menacing glare. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Andrew walking back towards the door. I turned my attentions away from Faith and grabbed Andrew's arm.

"I thought I told you to sit?" I breathed, furiously.

Andrew sat without saying a word.

"So, whatever is going on…someone needs to start talking. Who am I going to hear it from? Faith? Andrew? Or is my fiance going to have to tell me?"

I paced the floor while Faith and Andrew spilled everything.

Faith had come across a potential slayer in Los Angeles. Being that she's a previously stated felon in California, she sent Andrew to collect her, only to find out that she was locked in a psyche ward. By the time Andrew had gotten there, she had killed and seriously injured a number of people and was on the loose.

He had called in to Faith to report what had happened. She, in turn, told him to go to Angel and follow him around, because chances are, he was already on the case. She had told him to say and do whatever he needed to, as long as the potential made it back to her in Rome.

Andrew, not realizing that Angel had already seen me in Seattle months earlier, fabricated a story to Angel and company, that everybody had moved on to Europe, Rome specifically.

"We never thought in a million years that they would show up here, looking for you. We were totally shocked to see them here, much less Spike. To be honest, I wasn't sure I believed swimmer's ear over here when he told me." Faith said.

"They knocked, I looked through the peephole, saw it was them and I hid in the other room. Andrew opened the door and fabricated another story about you being on a date with some guy- 'The Immortal.' Apparently, he has a history with Angel and Spike. How Andrew knew that, I don't know. That's everything up to right now." Faith added.

"Actually, the reason I came here, your immortal slayerness, is to tell you that they dropped by again. They keep going back to that club you were at, asking everyone if they've seen you." Andrew said.

This was all too much for one night. My head was spinning.

See? This is why Edward and I don't go out.

All my emotions were mixing together, like dangerous chemicals. Fear and anger and sorrow and heartache and abhorrence. I felt like I was going to explode.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was out the door and on the elevator. As soon as I walked through the lobby doors, I started to run. I focused in on my Slayer senses. I focused on Angel's familiar smell and let my instincts take over.

I was flowing on pure anger and pure sadness-never really a safe mixture for anyone, much less a Slayer.

I stopped running and recognized the front of the nightclub. Angel and Spike were in there, I could sense it. I stayed hidden in the shadows, across the street. I knew I had a limited amount of time before Edward found me. I just hoped that they came out before he did.

As if on cue, they walked out. They were bickering foolishly between each other, about me naturally.

"Ours is a forever love." Angel said to Spike.

"I had a relationship with her, too." Spike responded.

"Okay, sleeping together is not a relationship." Angel retorted.

"It is if you do it enough times."* Spike quipped.

I honestly felt like Princess Jasmine in 'Aladdin'. You know, the scene where the Sultan, Jafar and Aladdin are sitting around deciding amongst themselves who _she_ should marry.

Actually, that's exactly how I felt, mixed with _a lot_ more anger and, currently, a lot more sadness.

I watched them walk away from the club, down the deserted street. I figured that this was probably my chance to confront them, both, on everything. I took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

_**(Edward)**_

Faith and I dispersed in different directions, desperately looking for Buffy.

I wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. I couldn't make sense of them, one way or another.

When she had first run off, I'd decided to give her a few minutes , thinking maybe she'd come back after getting some air. Faith and I waited for close to twenty minutes before we started searching.

Faith was heading back to her apartment. I had seen bits and pieces of the night club in her head and decided to try my luck.

I picked up her scent, here and there, down different streets. As I was running, I knew I was getting closer to her. I could smell her, hear the jumbled pieces of her thoughts come and go. I could feel that she was running on a dangerous mix of pure anger, sadness and…betrayal. I just hoped I got to her in time…before she did something stupid.

Before she did something she'd regret…

* * *

_**(Buffy)**_**  
**

"Angel! Spike!"

I barely heard the words slip from my lips.

I felt the solid wooden stake in my hand, as I clutched it tightly.

I don't know why I had it or what I intended to do with it.

All I knew was that I was angry. Very very angry.

They both whirled around to see who was calling them.

I had reverted back to the shadows before calling out their names. They walked towards where I was concealing myself.

"Whose there?" Angel yelled into the darkness.

"C'mon, come out and show yourself. No use in hiding like a little 'fraidy cat." Spike taunted.

I sucked in another mouthful of air.

They walked closer to my hiding place.

"C'mon now! Come out and fight like a man then!" Spike shouted.

The statement made my anger flare again.

I stepped from the shadows, crossing my arms, stake still in hand.

"Your wish is my command." I said in an even, low tone, showing little emotion.

Their eyes widened.

"Buffy…" They said my name in unison.

They stepped towards me; I took a step back.

They both seemed to quickly realize three things. Something was wrong, I was far from happy about seeing them and I had a stake in my hand.

We stood silently for a largely immeasurable moment. I decided to break the silence first.

"How. Dare. You. How dare you! How dare the both of you!"

I turned to Spike. "How long have you been…back?"

"Uh…few months." Spike answered, quietly.

"How long is a 'few months'?"

"He's been back for close to a year." Angel said.

My eyes grew wide. The anger and a new one-betrayal-boiled over the surface.

"A YEAR?" I shouted.

"Close to a year. I said close to a year. Seven, maybe eight, months." Angel said.

A sudden realization sauntered into my mind. I turned to face Angel.

"You…you knew. When you came to Seattle. You knew." I said, quietly.

Angel just nodded, not really wanting to anger me more, on account of the stake-in-hand.

"You knew and you didn't say a thing! You knew what he did…what happened…how I felt…and you didn't say a damn thing to me!" I started off quiet, but I finished yelling.

"Angel, how could you?" Spike chimed in.

I whirled back to face him. "Don't you even dare to try pinning this all on him! After everything that we've been through, you never even once thought 'Oh maybe I should call Buffy?' ?"

"Of course I did! Every bloody day! I just didn't know…what to say. And then Captain Forehead over here comes back from Seattle, saying you've got a new, mysterious vamp guy hanging around and then the next thing we hear from Andrew, boy wonder, that you're out dancing around and snuggling with the Immortal. Who just happens to be an old foe of ours." Spike retorted.

I didn't even know where to begin!

"Okay-number one-The whole 'Buffy dating the Immortal' thing is part of a seriously elaborate lie that Faith and Andrew concocted to get you to hand over a 'Potential'. Number two-why in the hell are both of you even in Italy?"

I didn't mention that the immortal one was actually me. They didn't need to know.

Neither of them answered.

I already had my answer.

"Did you follow me here?"

"No! I mean…no…" Angel answered.

"You're so lying! Somehow, you knew I was coming here and you followed me! You both did!"

"Buffy…it's not like that…" Angel said.

"Well, technically, I followed Angel, who followed you." Spike said.

"Shut up, Spike!" Angel hissed.

"So, it's true. You followed me here. You've been spying on me! How? Who?" I asked.

I was desperately on the verge of tears again. Angel stayed tight-lipped. Spike, however, not so much.

"He's had a guy tailing you for months now. Well, until your little junior Slayer Kennedy put him in the hospital a few days ago. He told me so on the plane."

Angel sent a death glare to Spike.

I walked up to Angel and slugged him in the face, as hard as I could. It sent him flying quite a few feet away, into a wall. I ran over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"How. Could. You. Betray. Me. Like. That?"

I followed each word with a punch, stake still in hand.

Spike ran over and tried to pull me off of Angel. I sent him flying into a different wall.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms lock around me. He grabbed the stake from me and threw it. He picked me up and ran me to the other side of the street, away from Angel and Spike.

They both got up and started to walk towards us.

"Who the bloody hell is this git?" Spike asked.

"Edward, isn't it?" Angel asked.

Edward nodded.

"Well, thanks for stopping by then, Eddie. Be seeing you." Spike sneered.

I turned my head towards him and sent out a callous glare.

"Spike, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen, my fiance." I said it with a dark tone to my voice.

Angel and Spike's faces both dropped.

"Fiance?" Angel asked, incredulous.

Edward set me down but he still kept his tight grip on my arms.

"Yes. My fiance. As in my husband-to-be."

"Love…love spell! It's a love spell."* Spike stammered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He put a love spell on you." Spike repeated.

The anger started to bubble up again.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Just because I'm engaged to Edward and not you…you're automatically assuming that I'm under a love spell?"

Angel stayed quiet while Spike nodded.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh please! Give me a break! I love Edward of my own accord. He's everything to me. I've literally changed my whole life around because I wanted him to never leave it. He's given me the world."

"I can give-"

"Give me what, Spike? What can you give me? What highlight from our 'relationship' made it on the love scale? When you made the disgusting robot of me? Or when you tried to rape me?"

Angel and Edward both turned towards Spike. Edward had a murderous glint in his eye.

"I love you, Buffy. And as I recall, you said it right back to me. Right before I burned to ash and took out Sunnydale with me." Spike said, angrily.

"I did love you, Spike. I _did_. Just like I _loved_ Angel. Just like I _loved_ Riley. Emphasis on the did. It's past tense, now. I love Edward. He is my life now and I am his. I've moved on in my life and I suggest you both do the same."

I wriggled my arms free from Edward and walked away. Edward followed me, leaving both Angel and Spike, speechless in the dark Italian street.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, I noticed all my bags were packed.

Thank God. We were finally getting out of this hell-hole.

Edward called Faith while I changed my clothes. We drove our rented Lambo to the airport where Edward sadly returned it. Soon, we boarded our flight. As I sat in the comfy first class seat, I realized that I was actually going home.

A lot had happened in the last few days, heck, the last few hours.

And I'd survived.

Mostly.

Sure, we still had some major problems to solve.

The Volturi, still.

There was clearly a spy among us. Someone feeding information to The Volturi.

And I'm positive I've not heard the last from Spike or Angel, considering I never mentioned what Carlisle had told me so so long ago.

But that was all going to have to wait. I was on my way home to my family, new and old.

Most importantly, I had a wedding to plan.

* * *

The End?

...Not even close =]


End file.
